


Kiwi (Larry)

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Niall Horan, Daddy Kink, Famous Harry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: On everyone's eighteenth birthday a tattoo shows up somewhere on their body, corresponding in some way with your soulmates' own. It could be the exact same tattoo, or one that's similar in some way or it may even be the first thing that you say to each other. Ever since he turned eighteen Louis Tomlinson has stared at the "Oops!" trying to imagine what his soulmate was going to be like and what their matching tattoo would look like.The omega didn't realize that said soulmate would end up being the lead singer to his favorite band, a very well known alpha by the name of Harry Styles.🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝Or Louis is just an ordinary omega while Harry's the lead singer in his favorite band and the two of them are soulmates.





	1. Chapter One

               **Chapter One**

 

Louis slips into his winter jacket as he retrieves his phone from the back room of the small diner that he worked for. His shift had just ended and he was getting ready to leave for the day. "See you on Friday, Lou!" The owner of the place, a very friendly older beta named Ellen calls towards the omega.

 

Louis smiles and waves towards the women as he makes his retreat from the restaurant. He was excited to have the next two days off for the first time in what seemed like ages and he was going to live it up to the fullest.

 

An insistent vibrating inside of his  back pocket signals that the lad is getting a call. Prying the device from his skinny jeans Louis rolls his eyes when he notices who was calling him.

 

The omega presses the green accept button on the call and puts the device up to his ear as he pushes the door open as he makes his way out into the cold December weather. "Hello, Zayn," Louis answers the phone with a roll of his eyes as he walks down the snowy streets in the direction of the flat that him and his best friend have shared for the past year.

 

"Lou!" The chirpy voice of the male comes through the line a little too excited about the upcoming event that he was insistent on hosting that night. "Where are you at mate? You know we're celebrating your birthdaytonight!"

 

Louis sighs, knowing fully well those were the other omega's plans for their evening. It was the day before Christmas Eve and coincidentally the day was also the male's birthday. This year Louis would be nineteen which wasn't that amazing, but Zayn always had to make a big deal out of his birthday every year, even though he insists the male doesn't.

 

"I just got off work, Z," Louis tells his best friend, pulling his jacket closer to his body as he makes his way down the sidewalk, avoiding eye contact with everyone on the streets. They didn't live in the best part of town and he didn't want to risk making eye contact with the wrong person.

 

"Well, everyone's here waiting for you already!" Zayn shouts through the line, his voice absolutely brimming with excitement. He was definitely more excited about this party then he was.

 

"Is everyone mum and the girls?" Louis asks the other male with a small smile crossing over his face as he thinks about the family that have practically forced themselves upon him. Ever since his family was killed a few years ago Zayn's family had practically adopted him. He was extremely grateful for all of their help, he knew he wouldn't be where he was now without them. They were his own little family.

 

"Niall's here too!" Comes the reply from the other line and Louis can hear the loud reply of "Yeah, Buddy!" That comes from the probably already drunk Niall Horan, Zayn and Louis' second oldest friend. Louis couldn't help but to laugh a bit at Niall, the Irish lad was always a party animal and it seems like nothing ever changes.

 

"Don't let him drink too much more before I get there," Louis tells Zayn through the phone as he releases a small chuckle as he imagines the drunk beta who was probably dancing like in idiot to music that wasn't even playing. At least his party wouldn't be boring with the beta there.

 

Louis quickly says his goodbyes to the male on the other side of the line so that he could finish his walk towards their flat. It wasn't too much farther and when the omega finally arrives to their building he quickly rushes up the steps and towards the apartment at the very end of the hall.

 

The moment he walks through the doorway he's being practically tackled into a hug by Zayn's very enthusiastic sisters. "Happy Birthday, Louis!" They chirp together before as they release the omega, smiling up at him in greeting.

 

"Thanks you guys," he quickly says ruffling Safaa's hair before she can get away, teasing the girl as if she was one of his own siblings.

 

She lets out a few loud giggles as she runs away off to bug her older two siblings who have disappeared back into the living room. Probably up to no good like usual.

 

"Hey, mate!" The familiar Irish voice of Niall Horan chirps and before he knows it a red plastic cup is being shoved into his hands.

 

Louis takes the cup from the beta with a small nod of thanks, before he's making his way into the living room to find his best friend and roommate. Niall quickly follows behind him, taking giant gulps of his own drink as he goes. "My baby!" A voice chirps and Louis smiles as Trisha comes barreling towards him to give him a hug.

 

"Hi, mum," Louis greets the other omega, accepting her hug as he searches the living room for Zayn. Confused as to why the other omega was no where in sight.

 

"How have you been, Louis?" The other omega asks as she pulls away from the hug to take her seat back on the living room couch, smiling up at him with that motherly smile of hers.

 

"I've been wonderful," Louis says, sending the women a bright smile of his own as he decides to take a seat beside her on the couch, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage that his booze loving Irish friend gave to him a few moment before.

 

Louis scrunches his nose up at the strong taste of the whiskey in his cup, but doesn't complain as he sets the plastic item onto the table in front of him. He's sure it's some exotic form of whiskey the the lad's rich parents had talked him into bringing along for the event.

 

"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes, hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect," The words come through one of the speakers in the living room, startling everyone a bit since they weren't ready for the noise.

 

The song was one from Louis' favorite band and as soon as the music starts playing his best friend makes his entrance into the room. The other omega had to be as extra as usual, there were no surprises there.

 

"Happy Birthday, Lou!" Zayn chirps as he makes his way towards the omega, a round cake held in his hands.

 

Louis isn't even surprised by the appearance of the cake that is placed on the table in front of him. He couldn't believe that his best friend had went to all of the trouble of getting the local bakery to make such a unique cake decoration just for the joke it would bring. Sitting in front of him was a giant kiwi in the form of a birthday cake.

 

"Why do you have to be this way?" Louis asks his best friend as he shakes his head at the terrible joke that the omega was trying to pull off.

 

Zayn shrugs, the biggest grin spread across his face. "I thought it would be a funny joke," he says, letting out a small giggle.

 

"I don't get it," a tipsy Niall pipes up from the doorway, confused as to what the joke was about, feeling rather left out when everyone else was giggling along.

 

"The band that Louis' practically obsessed with is named Kiwi," Zayn says, explaining the joke to Niall and the cheerful Irish lad automatically burst into laughter. That was just typical Niall for you.

 

Louis pouts as he smacks Zayn on the side playfully. "I am not obsessed with them," he says defensively as he crosses his arms across his chest.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to his best friend, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "You have a poster of them above your bed and say goodnight to it every night," he says, revealing the lad's dark secret, which causes Louis to let out a gasp and push the male away from him.

 

"I'm just being polite!" Louis argues as everyone watches the best friend's exchange in amusement.

 

Zayn lets out a loud laugh as he shrugs his shoulders at the other lad. "Whatever you say, Lou," he says, deciding not to push the other male any farther as he sits back on the couch beside him.

 

Louis pouts for a couple more seconds before he lets it go turning to smile at the very creative and well made cake. "I've gotta take a picture of this to post on my Instagram and Twitter!" He chirps as he retrieves his phone to quickly take a picture of the beautiful cake.

 

Zayn facepalms as his best friend shows off his fanboy side by quickly rushing to make a post about the cake before he does anything else.

 

 

 

louist91: My best friend is the absolute best! Getting me a birthday cake based off my favorite band in the whole world! Thank you @zaynmalik! It looks lovely doesn't it @KiwiTheBand?

 

Zayn only shakes his head when he gets the notification that Louis tagged him in both his posts. "Would you rather eat the cake first or open presents?" The omega asks instead as he patiently waits for the other male to set his phone down and come back to the present time.

 

Louis quickly places his phone down onto the coffee table beside the cake at the thought of presents. "Definitely presents!" The omega chirps as he claps his hands together in excitement.

 

Zayn laughs at his best friend's enthusiasm as he moves to get the first present for the omega to open. Even at nineteen Zayn's family spoiled the other omega, having bought him tons of presents that he probably didn't need.

 

"Open mine first!" Niall chirps up in excitement as he rushes to find the gift that he had brought for the other male, swaying a bit on his feet as he goes.

 

Louis takes the blue sparkly bag from the beta with a grateful smile as he takes a peak at what was inside. Pulling out a cold glass bottle the omega lets out a laugh at his friend's gift. It was an ordinary bottle of vodka but Niall has taped a piece of paper onto it that said "Straight vodka?" "No, gay". It was amazing how the beta remembered something like that when he didn't even know the band's name a few minutes ago.

 

"How did you remember that conversation?" Louis asks the beta as he stands up to give the male a hug at the cute, but still cheesy gift.

 

Niall shrugs as he smiles brightly at the omega holding up his cup with a smirk. "It had to do with alcohol that always keeps me interested," he says, giving Louis a small bow very proud of himself for his gift.

 

Louis lets out small laugh, shaking his head at the beta as he sits back down in his seat. The next few gifts are from the girls and they mostly consist of clothes and shoes. A brand new pair of adidas superstars from Trisha who smiles brightly at the omega when he opens them. "Is that all of them?" Louis asks when there's no more gifts that he can see.

 

Zayn smiles mischievously at the other omega. "I've got one more for you," he tells the male as he disappears to retrieve something from the kitchen.

 

He comes back with a tiny white box that was wrapped with a red ribbon. "I saved the best for last," Zayn says simply as he hands the male the small gift.

 

"Is it another watch like you got me last year?" Louis asks the male with a raised eyebrow and Zayn lets out a loud laugh at the omega's guess.

 

"Just open it, Lou," He encourages the omega, excited to see the male's face when he sees what's actually inside the box.

 

Louis carefully unties the ribbon from around the tiny box before slowly lifting the lid up. The omega lets out a loud gasp when he sees what's inside, practically dropping the box in the process. "Are these what I think they are?!" The male asks in shock as he looks between the box and his best friend.

 

"Yes," Zayn simply says to the other male, glad that Louis was as excited as he hoped he would be about his biggest present.

 

Louis lets out another loud squeal before he's tackling Zayn into a hug. "I love you so much right now!" The omega says as he squeezes the other male rather tightly.

 

Zayn lets out another chuckle as he peels the other male away from him. "What did you get him?" Niall asks curiously trying to decipher what was going down between the two omegas in his drunken state.

 

"Tickets to see his favorite band in concert," Zayn tells the other male, knowing that Louis wasn't going to be able to process words for another ten minutes as he watches the omega stare down at the tickets with a shocked expression.

 

"I'm going to be in the same room as them," Louis whispers to himself as he runs his fingers over the tickets, still in complete shock over what's happening. He was going to be seeing his favorite band of all time in concert, hear them play his favorite songs live right in front of him. That was crazy for the omega to think about.

 

"Shit, I think we may have lost him," Niall says as he watches the omega stare off into space in front of them. Trying to get his attention by waving a hand in front of his face with no luck.

 

"Louis," Zayn says trying to get the omega's attention back on what was going on around him then what was probably a very vivid daydream he was having about the future concert he would be attending.

 

Zayn lets out a sigh. He didn't want to have to do this but he knew the only way to get him to snap out of the dream state he places himself into. "Harry Styles followed you," he says, which gets an immediate response from the omega.

 

Grabbing his phone to check if what his best friend was saying was true, looking through his notifications quickly. When he doesn't see any such notification like that he glares at the male for the lie. "You don't lie about that!" He tells his friend in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest annoyed that Zayn had done it again to him.

 

Zayn only smiles at his best friend, proud that his plan had worked. "You were spacing out again and we still need to eat your cake," he says, nudging the other omega with his elbow playful so that he can get the male to smile again.

 

"Fine," Louis says letting out a very dramatic sigh as he turns towards the other male with a bright smile. "I guess you're forgiven."

 

It was about an hour later when everyone finally went home besides Niall who was passed out on their couch, snoring rather loudly. "He's going to have a hangover tomorrow," Zayn notes with a small chuckle as they take in Niall's sleeping body.

 

Louis laughs along, covering up their alcoholic friend with a blanket before turning towards the other male. "I think he's probably used to it at this point," the omega says with a shake of his head.

 

"Goodnight, Lou," Zayn calls towards his best friend as the two of them head on their separate ways to their bedrooms.

 

"Night, Z," Louis calls back before disappearing into his bedroom. The omega changes out of his dirty clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, staring down at the tattoo on his arm that had appeared on his eighteenth birthday, supposedly some sort of clue as to who his soulmate was going to be.

 

Louis traces the words "Oops!" as he imagines who the alpha would be. He hopes it's someone as kind and charming as Harry Styles is. Turning towards the poster on his wall above his bed the omega smiles at the smiling faces of the members of Kiwi. "Goodnight Harry," Louis whispers to the picture of the smiling alpha before he climbs into bed.

 

The boy's cell phone was long forgotten on his bedside table. The omega hadn't even checked any of his notifications before bed.  If he would have scrolled through them before falling asleep he probably wouldn't have been sleeping for most of the night, so it's a good thing that he won't see them until the next morning.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: What do you think Louis' notifications are going to show him?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The loud squeal pierces through the small apartment causing the other two males that were sleeping inside the small flat to jump awake. They were both scared as to what had caused their friend to have let out such a sound at that time of the morning. 

Zayn grabs the bat that he keeps inside his closet, just in case of a break in. They didn't live in the nicest part of town so it was best to take precautions. The omega slowly and stealthily makes his way towards his best friend's bedroom where the noise had previously come from. He was shaking a little, scared of what he would find behind the bedroom door. 

Niall follows closely behind the omega a little dazed still from just having woken up, but he was ready for a fight if that's what it came to in the end. After all he would do anything for his omega friends. 

Inside the room Louis stares down at his cell phone with his mouth wide open as he reads over his twitter notifications from the night before. The male was too tired that he hadn't even bothered in checking them before going to bed the previous night. He softly curses himself for that as he reads over them in amazement.

@KiwiTheBand: Awesome cake! I hope you had a wonderful birthday, love! 

@KiwiTheBand followed you. 

The door being thrown open startles the boy into dropping his phone on the ground, letting him let out a curse as he takes a look at his door. Standing in his bedroom doorway was a shirtless Zayn with a baseball bat held tightly in his hands, Niall stood a few feet behind him with the same determined look on his face. They both looked about ready to start a fight, causing Louis to raise his eyebrows at them in confusion. 

"What are you guys doing?" Louis asks his friends curiously as he reaches down onto the floor to retrieve the precious item that he had dropped a couple seconds before. 

"What are we doing?!" Zayn asks the other omega incredulously as he places the bat down, realizing that there was never any danger at all to have been worried about. "You're the one who screamed bloody murder a few minutes ago!" The male adds on in annoyance. 

"Oh, yeah," Louis says, a smile spreading across his face as he remembers the amazing life event that has just occurred to him. "Kiwi followed me on Twitter and replied to my post about my cake!" He chirps to his best friend in excitement. 

"So, I was woken up because you were followed on Twitter by a band?" Niall asks in annoyance, finally speaking up from behind Zayn for the first time that morning. 

"Yes?" Louis forms the word as more of a question, simply shrugging at the Irish lad as a response. 

Niall shakes his head as walks off grumbling to himself about how he already needed a drink. Zayn only rolls his eyes at the Irish lad as he turns to his best friend with a bright smile. "I'm glad that you've finally gotten that follow you wanted, Lou," the omega says in congratulations as he moves to take a seat beside the other omega on the bed. 

"Thanks, Z," Louis says to his best friend as he moves to rest his head on the other male's shoulder, snuggling into the male's side. 

"What do you want to do today?" Zayn asks, his best friend as he peers down at the omega with a bright smile. 

Louis thinks about it for a second before he's pulling the other omega farther up onto his bed so that he can cuddle his best friend properly. "Can we just cuddle and watch movies?" He suddenly asks his best friend hopefully, sending him that puppy dog look of his that the male could never say no to. 

Zayn lets out a sigh as he smiles down at his best friend. "Whatever you want, Lou," Zayn promises, kissing the omega on the forehead sweetly as he holds the male closer to him. 

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Niall's voice says from the doorway of the omega's bedroom and Louis peaks up from his position cuddling with the other omega to see the beta standing awkwardly by the doorway. "I think I threw up on my shirt last night and I kind of have a band audition in an hour," the beta explains, playing with the hem of his dirty shirt seeming extremely embarrassed about his situation.

Louis only smiles at his Irish friend. "Of course you can, Ni," he says to the male and the beta doesn't waste anytime as he makes his way towards the other male's closet. The three of them always seemed to share clothes between each other ever since they were in high school so it wasn't anything new for Niall to be borrowing one of his shirts. 

"What's the name of the band you're auditioning for?" Louis asks the other male curiously as he plays with a string on Zayn's shirtsleeve. 

Niall shrugs towards the omega as he continues to dig through the male's clothes to find a shirt that was up to his standards. "I can't remember," he says honestly as he pulls out a dark blue sweater that seems to be good enough for the beta. "I got a call about a week ago about it, someone connected to my parents or something," Niall explains as he changes his shirt in front of the other two males. 

That wasn't anything new either, they've been changing in front of each other for years so neither omega even flinches as they watch the beta through the sweater over his head. "Well, we wish you good luck then," Louis says, relaxing back into Zayn's arms deciding that taking a nap cuddled up with his best friend would be the first thing on his to-do-list for his birthday. 

"Thanks, mate," Niall says gratefully sending the male a bright smile as he moves to leave the bedroom. 

"Bye, Ni and good luck!" Zayn calls towards their leaving Irish friend, closing his own eyes apparently having the same idea as his best friend. 

The two of them drift off into a comfortable sleep together as their Irish friend leaves the apartment for his audition with a mysterious band that even he didn't know the name of. 

********

It's about an hour later when Louis awakens from his nap, his omega best friend practically draped over him as the male snores into his neck still fast asleep. He lets out a groan as he goes to push the heavy weight of the other male off of his body. 

Zayn flops back onto the bed on his back, not even waking up from the movement as he continues to snore away. Louis only shakes his head at his best friend as he makes his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom so that he can quickly relieve his bladder. 

The omega hums to himself as he makes his way back into his bedroom where his best friend was still fast asleep. Louis crawls back into his bed as he reaches onto his bedside table to check his phone again. 

@KiwiTheBand tweeted for the first time in a while! 

Louis smiles to himself as he clicks on the twitter notification. He waits for it to load, excited to find out what his favorite band was doing that day. The omega quickly reads over the tweet with a smile on his face.

 

KiwiTheBand: It's a nice day in Donny today! We've got a big announcement for you guys later today! 

Louis practically squeals when he sees the tweet, but reminds himself that he shouldn't scare his best friend again by doing that. Instead he climbs off his bed and shakes the other omega to wake him up. "Zayn! Zayn!" The male whispers trying to awaken his best friend. 

"What?" The other male groans out as he peaks one of his eyes open to peer up at the omega in front of him. 

"I've decided what I want to do for my birthday," Louis says proudly as he stares down at the male still laying on his bed. 

"Yeah?" Zayn asks curiously as he sits up on the other male's bed as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "And what might that be?" 

Louis smiles brightly as he jumps up and down a bit on his feet in his excitement. "Kiwi is in Doncaster today!" The omega chirps, knowing that this was his chance to try and casually run into them on the street. It happens to others all of the time so why couldn't he be so lucky? It was his birthday after all. 

Zayn lets out a groan at the other male's words, knowing exactly where this was going. It wasn't the first time the other omega had taken them on an adventure around town trying to find at least one of the members of Kiwi. Preferably the one he was the most obsessed with the alpha frontman, Harry Styles. The man had all of the omega's in the world lusting over him. 

"Okay, let me get dressed," Zayn says simply, not arguing with his best friend since he did agree that they could do anything that the male wanted on his birthday. That included going on a wild goose chase around town to find a band that probably wasn't even there anymore. 

Louis cheers to himself as he watches his best friend leave his bedroom. He turns towards his closet with a bright smile as he moves to get dressed himself. The male digs a pair of black skinny jeans from one of his drawers before he's quickly pulling them up his legs, jumping a little to get his giant bum inside of the tight material. He decides on wearing a plain black shirt with his jean jacket since it was practically freezing outside since it was the middle of winter. 

Louis pulls on his black high top converse onto his already sock clad feet as he shoves his cell phone into his back pocket. The omega hums happily to himself as he goes in search of his best friend.

The other omega was inside his own bedroom, fully dressed himself. The other male looked super nice in his own black skinny jeans and band t-shirt. He had a hat on top of his head, hiding his dark head of hair, a matching pair of converse as the other male were on his feet. The omega smiles as he sees the other male walking into his room. "Ready to go?" Zayn asks the other male with a bright smile. 

Louis nods, returning his best friend's smile, suddenly getting an idea as he pulls his phone from his back pocket. "Let's take a picture together so I can post it!" The male chirps as he jumps up and down a bit in excitement. 

Zayn only rolls his eyes but complies to his crazy best friend. He makes a pouty face as the other male sticks his tongue out, the two of them looking absolutely bonkers as the omega takes the picture. "It's perfect," Louis says as he lets out a set of giggles as he stares at the picture. 

The male quickly goes to post the picture on both his Instagram and Twitter account. Writing up a small caption for it with a bright smile on his face. 

 

louist91: Out for a day on the town with my best mate! Ready to have some birthday fun! 

Louis smiles proudly to himself as he posts the picture before putting his phone back inside his pocket, holding his hand out towards the other omega. "Lets get this show on the road," he says to the other male. 

Zayn only laughs at his best friend before taking his hand into his own. The two of them would always hold hands as if they were a couple. Some people thought it was weird how close we were as best friends, but they never seemed to question it. It wasn't like they had feelings for each other that were anything but like a brother relationship. They were both omegas in the end and that was rather unheard of in society nowadays, there were a few cases but it was like a one in a million sort of thing. 

The two of them smile to each other as they make their way down the graffiti covered streets that was their neighborhood. Zayn squeezes the other omega's hand when he notices the male's uneasiness when a gang of rowdy alphas passed by them. Louis wasn't one to be afraid of alphas, or anyone for that matter, but the people in their neighborhood gave him the creeps. "We're off to find your Prince Charming," Zayn jokes to his best friend as the two of them continue down the streets, swinging their conjoined hands as they go. 

It's two hours later and the two of them literally had absolutely no luck in bumping into any of the members of Kiwi. They had traveled all the way to the other side of town and still had no such luck. "It's okay, Lou," Zayn says as the two of them walk into a small coffee shop, squeezing the male's hand that he still had held in his own. "You'll have more chances to meet them." 

Louis only shrugs, pouting a bit at not getting what he hoped for out of his day. Zayn sighs as he stops by one of the booths in the corner of the same cafe. "Why don't you sit here and I'll get us some tea?" The omega asks his best friend, trying to cheer the other male up as best he can. 

Louis nods, sending the other male a fake smile as he releases the male's hand so that he can climb inside the booth. He was extremely disappointed in not running into his favorite band even though they were in his town for the day. It was crazy to think that he would have run into them anyways in the first place.

Louis pulls out his phone to check his notifications again, not really expecting too much of anything since he just looked a couple minutes ago. The first thing he notices is a text from Niall. 

Nialler: Hey! You'd never believe it mate! I'm in the band! Party at my place tomorrow night to celebrate! 

Louis shakes his head at all of the exclamation points in Niall's message, sometimes the Irish lad was a bit too much. He was happy for his friend though. The beta was extremely talented and he deserved to be known for it, no matter what type of band he would be playing for in the end. Louis quickly sends the male a message back in reply to his text. 

Louis: I'm so proud of you lad! Me and Zayn will definitely be there! 

Looking further through his notifications he finds the one that shows him that Kiwi had tweeted again that day. The omega quickly clicks on the link excited to know what this exciting news is that they were about to tell them. 

KiwiTheBand: Important news statement: So, we've finally decided on our new guitarist and he's a wonderful lad that we're excited to be working with. Sadly, we're not allowed to disclose exactly who this new member is for at least another week. We will do the official announcement as soon as we can! -The Members of Kiwi x

Louis shrugs as he reads the tweet, deciding that it's not that important as he places his cell phone down onto the table in front of him. That's when Zayn makes a reappearance with two mugs in his hands. The omega smiles brightly as his best friend sets his tea in front of him. 

"You seem like you're in a better mood," Zayn notes as he takes a seat across from the other male. 

Louis shrugs as he blows on his mug of tea to cool it down enough to take his first sip. "Niall messaged me, he got into the band," the omega says, changing the subject completely. 

Zayn doesn't comment about the subject change as he takes a sip from his tea. "I bet he's happy about that," the male says, with a small laugh as he imagines the beta is already drunk somewhere in celebration to his newest victory. 

"Yeah, he invited us to a party tomorrow in celebration of it," Louis says, taking a sip from his own cup of tea. 

Zayn laughs at that, only Niall would decide to throw a party on Christmas Day. "I guess we'll head to his after dinner with mum and the girls then," he says simply. 

Louis nods in agreement to the other male. The two of them sit in silence for a little while as they enjoy their tea. Louis dazes out a bit as he thinks about what it would be like if he ever actually met his idols. The omega just shakes his at those thoughts. It wasn't like him of all people would ever be lucky enough to meet someone like Harry Styles or anyone in his favorite band for that matter. 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: What do you think about Niall, Louis and Zayn’s friendship? Do you think that Zayn and Louis are too close for best friends/brothers?


	3. Chapter Three

 

**Chapter** **Three**

 

The next day was a bit of a crazy one for Zayn and Louis. It always was on Christmas with such a big family. The girls had called them up at the earliest hours of the morning begging them to come over so that they could open their presents. Trisha always had a rule that nobody got to open presents until the whole family was together.

 

That's how their morning started out with them being woken up at just six o'clock in the morning to start their day. It was now just about lunch time and all of the presents have officially been opened. "Louis! Would you play with me?!" Safaa begs to the older omega with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

 

Louis was never able to say no to any of the girls, after all they practically his own sisters. So, instead of trying to make up an excuse he smiles at the young girl in front of him. "Of course, love," he agrees, taking the Barbie that the girl handed him in the next second.

 

Zayn was busy helping his mum finish dinner in the kitchen, Louis opted out of it since he absolutely sucked in the kitchen. The omega was just lucky he still lived with his best friend, otherwise he would be utterly lost. Zayn is always joking about how he hopes whoever the lad's soulmate is he better know how to cook.

 

"That's everything," Trisha says as she places the bowl of rolls onto the dining room table, a satisfied smile spreading across her face as she stares over her finishing product.

 

"It looks lovely, mum," Zayn praises his mother as he gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing the other omega to smile at her son.

 

"Thanks, baby," she says to the male. "Why don't you go and get the girls and Lou so that we can eat?" She asks and Zayn only nods at his mother's request.

 

The omega hears giggles as he makes his way into the living room where Louis and the girls were still gathering after opening presents that morning. Safaa and Louis sat on the carpeted floor in front of couch a Barbie in each of their hands. Safaa was cracking up in fits of giggles at whatever Louis was saying to her as they played with the dolls.

 

Zayn couldn't help but to smile at the scene. His sisters had always loved Louis and it was amazing how good he was with them. "Dinners ready," Zayn calls to the living room full of people.

 

"Food!" Doniya, Zayn's sister who's not even a year older then him shouts, playfully shouldering the younger male on her hast to get to the kitchen.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at his older siblings departure as he watches Waliyha his oldest out of his youngest two siblings follow her older sister into the kitchen, sending a smile towards the male on the way.

 

"Do we have to eat?" Safaa asks Louis with a small pout at having their playtime being cut short.

 

Louis lets out a small laugh as he pokes at the younger girl's nose. "We do, how else are you going to get as big as me?" He questions the girl with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

"That's all the bigger I'm gonna get?" The little girl jokes as she looks over the small male in front of her's form.

 

"Oh, give me a break! I'm big!" He says to her only causing the girl to let out a long set of giggles at How sure of himself the older male sounded.

 

Zayn laughs along with his youngest sister as he takes in Louis' annoyed expression. "You've got to admit she's got a bit of a point, Lou," Zayn says as he sends his best friend a large smile.

 

Louis only rolls his eyes as he stands up and walks into the kitchen, not even waiting for the other two to follow him. "I think you hurt his feelings," Zayn says to his youngest sister.

 

The little girl only shrugs as she smiles up at her older brother. "I only told him the truth," she says simply as the two of them move to follow the angry omega into the kitchen.

 

*******

 

After dinner the two omega best friend's say their goodbyes to their family since they had plans with an Irish lad to uphold on. "Have fun!" Trisha calls after the boys with that motherly smile of hers. "Give Niall my congratulations for him."

 

"Will do, mum!" He calls back as the two of them leave the still rowdy house of their siblings.

 

Louis reaches out to take his best friend's hand into his own as they start off on there long walk towards Niall's expensive flat. Zayn smiles at the other omega as he squeezes his hand comfortingly as the two of them walk together in comfortable silence.

 

Neither of them owned a car, never having enough money to get themselves one with the poor income that they both brought it but they never minded walking. Even when it was super cold out like that this time of year they never did complain about having to walk everywhere.

 

Niall's apartment building was in the business sector of town, where  the richest out of the townsfolk lived. The beta's parents were well off and didn't mind giving their favorite son whatever he wanted. The male was always a spoilt child being the youngest in his family, but he never acted like Zayn and Louis were anything less then his friends.

 

The bored-looking teenager that sat at the desk inside of the lobby of the apartment building only nods as she watches the two omega's step in through the automatic doors. It was probably dead around there since it was Christmas, everyone would rather be out with their families then messing around inside an apartment building. Politely waving back to the girl the two of them make their way towards the elevator to make their way up to the Irish man's floor.

 

When they make it to apartment number 201 the loud music could be heard from the other side of the closed door, meaning the party had already started. Despite the fact that it was a party the two of them knock politely on their friend's door anyways.

 

An excited sounding Niall can be heard as he comes rushing towards the door to greet the two omegas on the other side. "Welcome to my humble abode," the Irish lad calls out jokingly as he invites his closest friends into his apartment.

 

People were already scattered everywhere inside of the spacious apartment. Most of them were already drunk, dancing like morons or making out with a random stranger that they won't remember the name of in the morning. Louis grips tighter onto his best friend's hand as they follow Niall farther into the apartment.

 

"Did you really have to invite this many people?" Louis asks the beta, who was walking a few paces in front of them, curiously. The omega takes in the large number of people that were clambered into the beta's flat. The place already smelled like alcohol, body odor and weed making Louis want to gag at the awful smell that those thing combined caused.

 

Niall shrugs as he leads them into his large kitchen, probably one of the biggest places in his apartment. "If I'm being honest I don't even know who half of them are, they all just showed up," the beta doesn't seem too bothered by this little fact, which was a little scary to the other two omegas. "I mean they just want to have fun so what's the harm?" The male questions as he hands both of his friends a red cup filled with most-likely a very strong alcoholic substance.

 

Zayn and Louis take the cups politely as the Irish lad leads them towards his living room. Louis curiously tries a sip of whatever Niall had given them and practically chokes at the strong beverage. It tasted like straight vodka, but Louis knew he would end up forcing himself to drink it anyways. He never backed down from a challenge even if it could possibly give him alcohol poisoning.

 

When they make it into the living room Niall pushes the couple that was practically dry humping on top of his expensive couch onto the floor, causing the two of them to glare at the Irish lad before they stalk off somewhere else in the house. The beta only shrugs at that as he takes a seat onto the sofa motioning for the omegas to follow suit.

 

"So, who's this mystery band that you're going to be playing in?" Zayn asks the beta with a raise of his eyebrows as him and Louis take a seat beside the male on the couch.

 

Niall sighs as he takes a large sip from his own cup of alcohol. "I'm not allowed to say," the beta says with a pout as he sends his friends a sad look. "The band has this policy where no ones allowed to know until they officially announce it to the public."

 

"Well we're not gonna tell anyone," Louis says with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another drink from his cup cringing slightly as the liquid burns going down his throat.

 

Niall only shakes his head, staring sadly at the omega. "I really wish I could tell you more than anything, but I just can't it would risk my chance at something amazing with this band," the beta says.

 

Louis nods in understanding, patting the other male's knee. "I get it, Ni," he says, smiling brightly at the Irish lad. "I wouldn't want you to risk your chance at something as great as this anyways."

 

Niall smiles gratefully at the other male, glad that he understood. "Now! Why don't we dance?!" The Irish male asks the two of them with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

Louis was already feeling a buzz from the alcohol so he doesn't even question it as he sits his cup down to follow the beta to the dance floor of people. Zayn sighs as he does the same, he hadn't touched the alcohol in his own cup, knowing that someone had to be chaperone for his friends that night or who knows what they'd end up doing.

 

Niall and Louis were crazy when they were drunk, not the whole getting into fights and yelling at people but doing dumb things that they would never do otherwise nonetheless. As the omega follows the two towards the bodies that were practically having sex on the dance floor he only rolls his eyes as he watches them giggle and practically fall over each other as they try to dance.

 

Louis was an absolute light weight when it came to drinking, being an omega meant that you usually couldn't hold your alcohol very well. "Come dance with us, Zaynie!" Louis calls towards his best friend, smiling brightly up at him hopefully.

 

Zayn only shakes his head. He didn't dance, not drunk or sober. It just wasn't his thing in the end. Louis only pouts at the other male before he goes back to bumping shoulders with Niall in whatever sort of dancing the two of them were doing in the drunken state they were in.

 

"Hi, cutie," a tall drunken alpha says, leaning on the post beside the sober omega.

 

Zayn turns to glare at the tall male with a too large nose. "Piss off," he tells the alpha simply, not having time to deal with whatever type of flirting the other male was planning on doing with him. He had a pair of friends to keep an eye on.

 

The alpha only shrugs, not even offended by the omega's words. "Your loss, mate," The male says before walking away.

 

"Doesn't look like much of a loss to me," Zayn mutters to himself when the alpha is out of earshot, turning back to find his drunken friends.

 

The two of them weren't in their previous positions at the edge of the dance floor, a small rush of panic goes through the omega as he searched for his drunken friends. It wasn't a good idea to keep the two of them alone for very long even if they aren't drunk, let alone when they are.

 

"Lou! Ni!" Zayn calls out over the music as he searches for the two males in the crowded party.

 

A loud set of giggles can be heard in the direction of the kitchen and the omega rolls his eyes when he takes in the familiar noise. He should have known they would have ended up in the kitchen.

 

"What are you guys doing?" Zayn asks in exasperation as he takes in the sight of the kitchen when he walks inside.

 

There was flour absolutely everywhere, including all over the two of them. He left them alone for all of five minutes and this is what they already managed to do. "This is going to be a pain to clean in the morning," Zayn says, letting out an annoyed sound as the other two male's start bursting out laughing.

 

"Come on, Zaynie," Louis says, wagging his eyebrows at the other male as he throws a handful of flour in the male's general direction, of course missing him in his drunken state. "Have a little fun!"

 

Zayn sighs as he just shakes his head at his friends. "I give up on you two," he says in annoyance as he decides to let them continue with whatever it was they were doing with the flour in the first place as he walks back into the living room.

 

********

 

It's about an hour later when the two of them finally stumble back out of the kitchen. They had managed to get most of the flour off of themselves as they plop onto the couch beside their sober friend. "Isn't this party just awesome, Zaynie?" Niall asks the question this time as he nudges the other male with his elbow.

 

Zayn only rolls his eyes at the beta. "Sure, Ni, sure," he says, letting out a small sigh at the slightly less drunk males beside him.

 

Louis only shrugs as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. He had forgotten about the item up until now. As the two male's beside him start bickering the omega opens up Twitter.

 

Louis wasn't as drunk as he was an hour ago but he was still tipsy enough that he had enough courage to something he normally wouldn't do. Clicking on the message icon at the bottom of the app, Louis goes to add a new message. Not even questioning himself the male searches for @KiwiTheBand.

 

louist91: Hiii! So I know you probably won't even get this or read it but I love you guys so much! You're literally my favorite band! But anyways my name is Louis and I'm nineteen and I just hope you guys are having a lovely Christmas!

 

Before he can question himself any farther the omega presses the send button. He even decides to add a picture in there. It was one that Niall took of him just a little while ago thinking it was funny. The omega thought the picture looked to be decent enough in his tipsy state.

 

louist91:

 

 

 

Louis shrugs after the messages are sent placing his phone onto the coffee table in front of the couch, deciding that he has done a good job. "So, want to go dance some more?" Niall asks him.

 

It's an hour later before the two of them stumble back to the couch and Louis actually picks up his phone again to check his notifications.

 

KiwiTheBand: It's so lovely to hear from our fans! I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas as well!

 

@HarryStyles followed you back!

 

"Fuck," Louis says as he stares down at his cell phone with a shocked expression.

 

"What?" Niall asks, moving his head so that he can peak over the other male's shoulder to see what he was staring at.

 

"Harry Styles followed me on Twitter," Louis says, staring between his two best friends with a confused expression.

 

"That's awesome, mate," Zayn says, congratulating his best friend with a pat on the back.

 

"Yeah," is all Louis says as he stares down at his phone. He knows that when it finally dawns on him what that means in the morning he'll probably scream like he did last time, but for now the omega seemed to just be content with staring down at his phone with a dopey looking smile on his face.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

 

Question: How do you think Louis and Harry are going to meet? (I've already got the scene outlined but I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts!)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter** **Four**

 

It's been a full week since Niall's party and Louis hasn't had much of a chance to do anything with his work schedule. "Louis, can you please get that table for me?" One of the omega's timid co-workers asks of him, a shy female omega who was still getting used to her job.

 

Louis turns to look in the direction of where her finger was pointing, finding a table of rowdy alpha males that looked to be around the same age as him sitting there. The omega only turns and smiles back at the shy female with a small nod. "Sure, I'll get them for you," he tells her, already pulling out his pen and pad to get ready to take their order.

 

"Thank you so much, Lou!" The other omega gushes, extremely grateful that she wouldn't have to make a fool of herself in front of the table of rowdy alphas.

 

"It's no problem, love," Louis reassures the female with a small smile before he makes his way over towards the table of alphas, confidence in every one of his steps. He wasn't afraid of a bunch of alphas, not now, not ever.

 

"Hello, my name is Louis and I'll be your server today," the omega introduces himself to the table politely as he smiles at the alphas with his best customer service look. "Can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

 

The alphas don't give him too much trouble as he gets them started with their drinks. A couple of them send a few rude and sexist remarks his way, but he lets them brush right off his shoulders. It was just something that he had to deal with when it came to his job. He was used to it by now.

 

"He has a really nice bum," Louis hears when of the men rudely remark as he's making his retreat from the table to get their drinks and only rolls his eyes at that. All alphas were the same.

 

Louis feels his cell phone vibrate in his skinny jeans pocket and only sighs already knowing who was messaging him, again. He only ignores the vibration as he continues on with his job.

 

Niall had been talking about how he was going to take his best friends out to a club that night all week long. Louis definitely hadn't forgotten, but Niall still made it his duty to message him all day long so he wouldn't forget about their plans. He still had another hour until his week of hell could finally end.

 

The diner was pretty much dead except for the rowdy table of alphas since it was that slow time in between lunch and dinner when nobody usually came in. After Louis gets the males' meal orders he quickly sends them off to their chef before retrieving his phone from his pocket to reply to the overly excited Irish lad that was his friend.

 

Nialler: Hurry up and get off work, mate!!! I can't wait to party with you and Z!!!

 

Louis only rolls his eyes at his Irish friend. The male uses way too many exclamation points in his messages and it sometimes makes the omega's head hurt. Louis quickly types out a message for the other male before the chef finishes up his tables order and he has to get back to work.

 

Louis: Calm down, Ni. I don't get off until four. Only one more hour to go I promise!

 

When the food comes out he has the other server help him carry the food to the table since their was a good amount of it. The other omega was super nervous as she places the plates in front of the alphas but Louis only gives her an encouraging smile and she seems to get a bit of confidence in herself. The alphas thank the two of them surprisingly before they dig into their food and Louis congratulates his co-worker as the two of them walk away from the table.

 

"You did a good job," he tells her with a proud smile.

 

"Thank you," she tells him with a smile, glad that somebody believed in her when it came to how shy she was around alphas.

 

The next hour flies by pretty quickly and soon enough Louis is hanging up his apron ready to leave the horrible place that he works. He had another two days off after this and the omega was super excited to spent them with his friends.

 

********

 

It's about a half an hour later before Louis is changed and ready to go out to the most-likely fancy club that Niall was taking them too. "Come on, Lou!" The very impatient Irish lad calls from Louis and Zayn's living room, where both him and Zayn were waiting for the other omega to finish getting ready.

 

"I'm coming, Ni, give me a damn second," Louis calls to the beta in annoyance as he quickly fixes his fringe so that it wasn't falling in his face before making his way to meet his friends in the living room.

 

Niall pays for a cab to take the three of them to the club since it was apparently on the other side of the town according to Irish male. "Don't worry you guys are going to absolutely love this place," the beta gushes as the three of them pile into the backseat of the cab.

 

"I never did ask, but what's the occasion?" Zayn asks as he turns to look at Niall with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

Niall lets out a small sigh as he sends the omega a small smile. "I was gonna wait until we got to the club, but I guess I'll tell you now," he says, looking between the two of his friends with excitement spreading across his face.

 

"The band that I'm going to be playing for is officially announcing that I'm in the band tomorrow and I thought it would be the perfect time to celebrate with you guys before I've got to leave for tour with them," The Irish male explains as he sends his friends a sad smile at just the thought of having to leave them soon enough.

 

"Don't worry about us, lad," Louis says when he sees the beta's frown as he gives him a small nudge with his elbow, smile spread across his face. "You're going to be living your dreams! Don't worry about us losers back here," the omega jokes to the male as he tries to cheer him up.

 

Niall only shakes his head at the omega a small smile making its way onto his face. "You're definitely not losers," the beta says in defense to the omega's words. He didn't like when his friends put themselves down since they were one of the most important things in the world to him.

 

"Plus, I'm sure we'll be able to come and see a few shows to support you anyways," Zayn pipes up from beside Louis, smiling at the beta who was on the other side of his best friend.

 

Niall's smile only brightens at that as excitement takes over his features. "Oh, definitely! I'll so be forcing you guys to come to cheer me on!" He tells them, sending the two of them a cheeky wink.

 

The club that Niall had taken them to was named Pandemonium the bright and flashing sign said that loud and clearly from outside the large building. Their were large guards dressed in all black stood outside the entrance making sure that only those that were allowed to enter went inside the glass doors of the club.

 

"Hey, Brad!" Niall calls out to the guard at the front entrance already standing outside the building as his friends rush to catch up with the overly excited Irish male.

 

"Hi, Niall," the bulky alpha says, smiling at the beta in greeting. "It's been a long time since I've seen you around here where have you been?" The male asks, starting to make small talk with the Irish male.

 

"Oh, I've just been around," Niall chirps up, pretty much brushing off the question. "Came to celebrate tonight with my mates though," he says as he motions to the two omegas that stood behind him.

 

The alpha turns his intense gaze onto the two males that stood behind the beta. Louis and Zayn squirm a bit due to the intense gaze of the alpha but they must pass his inspection when a smile slowly grazes his face and he motions the three of them into the club. "You guys enjoy your night," the alpha calls after the three friends as they disappear into the club.

 

The inside of the club was loud and rather dark. Their was colorful flashing lights that lit up the dance floor every once in a while showing off the people that were practically dry humping each other in the crowded space.

 

"Lets go get some drinks!" Niall calls out to his friends as he motions towards the bar that was placed on the opposite side of the room as the dance floor.

 

The omega's only nod as they follow the Irish lad towards the bar, taking a seat on top of one of the stools as Niall quickly orders drinks for the three of them. "We're celebrating tonight so make it something extra strong," Niall adds on to the blonde male that behind the counter, sending him a small wink.

 

"Okay, coming right up," the beta bartender says with a small smile before he turns around to get them their drinks.

 

The first few sets of drinks fly down Louis' throat before he even really knows what's happening and soon enough he's giggling drunkly at a story Niall was telling them.

 

Niall stops his story when he notices the blue eyed omega's laugh, turning to send the other male a bright smile. "I think it's time that we hit the dance floor," the beta pipes up to his already drunk friend.

 

Louis stands up from his barstool at that, stumbling a little bit on his feet as he nods at the Irish lad in excitement. "I'm just gonna stay here," Zayn pipes up from his own stool, giving the two of them a small wave, he was still on his first drink himself knowing that he had to stay sober or else Niall and Louis would never get home.

 

Louis and Niall only shrug at that as the two of them stumble their way onto the dance floor. The two of them always had their own sort of system when it came to dancing together when they were completely trashed. It didn't really make sense to anyone outside of themselves since it just looked like immature nonsense but they seemed to know what they were doing.

 

"One, two, three, inbetweeners dance, go," Louis says as the two of them dance together, laughing at how much of idiots they truly were as everyone in the club stared at them in confusion.

 

The omega suddenly feels a presence standing behind him and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion before he turns to find a rather tall alpha that smelled like cheap alcohol and after shave. He looked to be a few years older than him and he had an unnerving smirk spread across his face. "Why don't I buy you a drink, sugar?" The male asks in his way of flirting and Louis only rolls his eyes at the alpha before moving closer to his beta friend.

 

"I'd rather you just fuck off instead," Louis says sassily as he places his hands on his hips, looking the alpha in front of him up and down trying to decide if he could take the male on.

 

"What the fuck did you just say?" The rude alpha asks the other male as he glares down at the daring omega in front of him.

 

"I think you heard him correctly," Niall says, moving in front of the blue eyed omega so that he could glare right up into the alphas face. "He told you to fuck off."

 

The alpha gets increasingly angry at that and before a fight could break out Zayn quickly rushes to his drunk friends' aid. "Hey, why don't we all calm down and go our separate ways," the omega says calmly, as he steps in between his friends and the alpha.

 

The alpha lets out one last angry huff before he turns around deciding that starting a fight with them wasn't even worth it. Niall engulf the omega into a bear hug after the man is gone, smiling at their saving grace of a friend. "Thanks for saving us, Zaynie!" He practically shouts in the other male's ear.

 

Zayn only sighs as he pushes the beta off of him. Louis only glares at his best friend as a pout makes its way onto his face. "I could have taken that asshole," the omega mumbles to the other male, mad that he wasn't able to start a fight like he wanted to.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at the other omega as he grabs his best friend's hand to lead him back to the bar, where he knows that the male won't be able to get into anymore trouble. Niall follows along behind the two of them with a skip in his step, having the absolute time of his life with his friends.

 

"But I want to continue dancing," Louis whines out as Zayn places him back into the bar stool that the omega was previously sat in before him and Niall had decided to go onto the dance floor.

 

"No," Zayn tells his best friend sternly. "Play on your phone or something," The omega speaks up as a second thought, causing a smile to make its way onto Louis' lips as he nods at the other male's idea.

 

"Niall take a picture with me!" Louis practically shouts at the Irish lad in excitement as he pulls out his cell phone.

 

Niall only shrugs his shoulders taking the omega's cell phone from him since the other male's hands were shaking to much to take a picture. The two of them smile a bit as the Irish male takes a picture, them probably looking like drunk bums. "There we are," Niall says as he hands the phone back to the omega and Louis only smiles brightly at his friend.

 

"Thanks, Ni," he chirps at the Irish lad before he moves back onto his phone already starting to type away at something.

 

Louis isn't paying enough attention to what he was doing in his drunken state that he doesn't quite do what he was intending to with the picture. As he accidentally clicks onto his message instead of his actual twitter page he somehow manages to hit on @HarryStyles in his drunken haste.

 

louist91:

 

 

 

louist91: Having a wonderful night out with this lad!!! Love the shit out of you @NiallOfficial !!!

 

The omega doesn't even notice his mistake as he puts his phone away to laugh at whatever joke that Niall was trying to tell him. Too bad that Louis will have much more than just a hangover to be surprised with the following day.

 

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

 

Question: Who's your favorite character so far? (I know you haven't even met some of them yet!)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter** **Five**

 

The morning after his night out with his best friends, Louis wakes up with one of the worst hangovers he's ever experienced in his lifetime. The omega lets out a loud moan due to the intense pain that was pounding through the his head.

 

"What the fuck did I do last night?" Louis groans out to himself as he pushes his way out of his bed to stalk his way to the only bathroom in the apartment.

 

Louis almost has a heart attack when he notices his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked like absolute shit after the night before, who knows what he had done the previous night that would end up haunting him for forever.

 

Before he can think too much on what may have happened the previous night he opens up the medicine cabinet and searches for the magical bottle that was inside for occasions like that morning. Popping a few little pills into his mouth, Louis downs them with a glass of water from the tap.

 

The omega only lets out a sigh as he stalks his way back into his bedroom and falls back onto his bed, pulling the covers up over his head as he falls back to sleep. The pain medicine would hopefully take affect while he was deep in his slumber.

 

It was a few hours later when the omega rose again, it already being late in the afternoon at that point. Zayn was long gone at work, having the afternoon shift on Thursdays. Louis only sighs as he forces himself to finally get out of bed and stumble into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

 

He decides that he should probably check his cell phone since he's been dead to the world for most of the morning. Making his way back into his bedroom and climbing back in bed he reaches for the device that was thankfully sat safely on his bedside table on its charger. "At least I remembered to do that," Louis says to himself jokingly as he picks up his most prized possession to check his notifications from the day.

 

The first thing that catches the omega's eye is the notification that says: @KiwiTheBand tweeted for the first time in a while! Before he looks through any of the others he presses on that one allowing it to load as he opens up the cap to his water bottle so that he can get sip of the cold liquid inside.

 

However, the picture loads in that moment and Louis spits out the liquid in his surprise at what was displayed before him. "No fucking way," Louis says in shock as he places his bottle of water safely on his bedside table so that he can hold his phone towards his face to get a better look at the tweet.

 

 

 

KiwiTheBand: We are so proud to finally introduce our newest guitarist to the world! Everybody meet the wonderful @NiallOfficial he will be joining us for our tour that will be starting in a couple of days! Please welcome him into the family with lots of love! -The Members Of Kiwi x

 

"Fuck," Louis curses as he stares over the picture of his beta friend standing beside Harry freaking Styles. He couldn't believe what was happening in that moment.

 

Louis decides to check the rest of his Twitter notifications before he's going to call up his beta best friend that he hopes is just as hungover as he is today. That'll give the Irish male all the karma from keeping probably the most important information from him.

 

The omega clicks on his messages noticing the little red one at the bottom the app showing that he had gotten a message from someone. Louis' mouth falls open when he sees who the message is from and quickly clicks to see what it says.

 

HarryStyles: It looks like you're friends with our new guitarist, love. I guess that means I'll probably be meeting you soon. -H x

 

"What in the fuck is going on right now?" Louis asks himself as he reads over the message about a hundred times.

 

Harry fucking Styles had replied to the message he had sent him rather dumbly last night instead of posting it on his feed. How the hell he managed to screw that one up so badly was beyond him, but he didn't really care because The Harry Styles sent him a message and even called him love. One word didn't mean so much to the omega more than in that damn moment.

 

Louis presses the home button of his cell phone and notices the large amount of messages he's gotten over the course of the day. He sees that most of them were from Zayn and Niall most-likely both worried about his reaction to the new announcement. He was actually feeling livid due to the fact that it was so damn obvious that he felt stupid for not noticing the signs sooner.

 

Before he goes any farther into hating himself for not knowing sooner about Niall's newfound band's identity, he quickly calls the beta in question knowing that the only way for him to relax was to talk to his friend about the news.

 

"'Ello?" The sleepy sounding voice of the beta asks through the phone and Louis smiles a bit at the male's voice. Even if he was a bit mad at him for keeping the information from him, he still loved the Irish male to absolute bits.

 

"How could you keep literally the most vital information from me!" Louis decides to get straight to the point as he shouts it into his cell phone.

 

Niall chuckles on the other end of the phone, understanding right away what the omega was going on about. "Sorry, Lou, but you know I wasn't allowed to tell anybody," he says, letting out a small sigh as he plays with his hands on the other side of the line. He hated how he had to keep the secret from the other omega, it was so hard to not just tell the lad the truth, but he could have lost the opportunity if he had. "I wanted to tell you so badly. You don't even understand how hard it was for me to keep it a secret from you."

 

Louis lets out a small sigh, realizing that the beta was right. He wasn't allowed to really tell him without the risk of literally the most important opportunity of his life and the omega would have felt like crap if he had been the reason that his Irish friend lost that chance. "Yeah, I get it, Ni," he says as he plays with a loose string on his blanket as he talks to the beta over the phone. "I think I'm just mad at myself for not putting the dots together sooner."

 

Niall chuckles from the other side of the phone, shaking his head at the omega's words. "It was a bit obvious wasn't it?" He asks as he thinks about all of the signs that were there for the omega.

 

Louis only shrugs, forgetting that the other male can't see him over the phone as he stares off into space a little annoyed at himself over the situation.

 

"Don't worry, Lou!" Niall chirps from the other end of the phone trying to cheer his friend up. "I'll make sure to make it up to you soon enough!"

 

Louis only laughs as he shakes his head at the Irish male on the other side. "You better!" He calls out to the other male jokingly.

 

That's when he hears the other lad cursing on his end of the phone as he pulls the device away from his face as he sees his getting another call. "Harry's calling me already," the Irish male groans out as he lets out a small sigh. "I guess I'll call you back later, mate."

 

Louis frowns a bit at having their conversation cut short, but only sighs. He understood the the Irish male had a new responsibility with being in a popular pop punk band so he didn't argue with the other male. "Okay, tell Harry I said hi?" Louis asks the Irish male hopefully.

 

Niall lets out a loud set of chuckles. "Don't worry, mate," the male says from the other end of the phone a smirk spread across his face. "I've got your back."

 

Louis doesn't truly understand what the Irish male meant by that but doesn't question it when Niall hangs up the phone on him so that he can answer the call from his new band mate. "Damn lucky fucker," the omega mutters out to himself as he stares down at his cell phone in his hand.

 

Louis decides to head back into Twitter to reply to @KiwiTheBand's tweet.

 

louist91: Sickkk! That's my best mate! So proud of you Nialler! 😜

 

The omega couldn't help but to smile a bit at himself at the fact that one of his best friends was the guitarist in his favorite band. As soon as his tweet was sent he was already getting replies, both positive and negative from lots of people.

 

Louis decides to ignore all of the chaos that was going on, on his twitter account. Instead he decides to call Zayn who he knows won't be bothered by the phone call at work. The other omega worked at a tattoo shop just a few blocks from where they lived and the place was rather chill so as long as he wasn't in the middle of actually tattooing someone he would answer his best friend's call.

 

It only takes a few rings before Zayn is answering the phone with a quick. "Hello."

 

"Zayn! You won't believe who Niall's playing for!" Louis chirps through the phone as he gets right to the point of his call.

 

The omega can hear the other lad chuckle from the other side of the line at his best friend's excited voice. "I already know, Lou," Zayn tells him with a small shake of his head.

 

The omega was taking a small break outside of the shop he worked to have a cigarette. He's been waiting for the call he would get from his best friend after he found out about what band Niall was actually playing for.

 

"Really?" Louis sighs out as he realizes he was probably the only one that didn't add up the dots that were clearly placed in front of them.

 

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious," Zayn says nonchalantly as he puts out his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe, getting ready to head back inside to get back to work.

 

"Yeah," Louis says, letting out a sad sigh as he stares down at his bedsheets, realizing that he really was that dumb.

 

"I can hear you frowning," the omega calls through the phone to his sad friend, already trying to make the other male feel better. "Cheer up, Lou! This is good news!" He chirps through the phone, trying to put a smile back onto the other male's face again.

 

Louis shakes his head as a small smile spreads across his face. "Yeah, I guess it is," he says, letting out a small laugh.

 

Zayn smiles at his latest victory at getting his best friend to smile again as he realizes that he really needed to get back to work before he gets yelled at. "Well, I really have to get back to work, but I'll see you back at home in a few hours," the omega promises to the other male through the phone.

 

Louis pouts a little at his best friend's words but sighs in understanding. "Okay, but promise that you'll cuddle with me and watch a movie?" He asks the other male, with a hopeful smile spread across his face.

 

"Of course, Lou," Zayn promises his best friend before the two of them officially say their goodbyes before hanging up.

 

Louis sighs after his phone call with the other omega. He stares down at the small tattoo on his forearm that showed up on his eighteenth birthday. Sometimes the male would just stare down at the small word and wonder what his soulmate would be like.

 

He imagines him to be someone as amazing as Harry Styles the alpha who has just about everyone in the world lusting after him, but doesn’t seem to really care. The male was Louis’ absolute idol and he still couldn’t believe that he was going to have the chance to actually meet the man one day.

 

“What if Harry Styles was my soulmate?” Louis asks himself out loud before shaking his head at the ridiculous thought he had.

 

“No, that’d be too good to be true,” he tells himself as he lets it a small chuckle at just the thought of how unlucky those chances would be.

 

Though in the back of the omega’s mind he couldn’t help but to think about how amazing it would be for that thought to be true.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

 

Question: What do you think Niall has in mind for the whole “I’ll make it up to you.” he promised Louis?


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter** **Six**

 

"Lou! Are you ready to go?" Zayn calls to the other omega from the living room of their small shared apartment.

 

Louis was just packing his last few items into his suitcase for the three day trip that him and his best friend had ahead of them. "Give me a second, Z!" The omega calls back to the other male as he zips up the rather large back for the only three day trip.

 

It was the day before the Kiwi concert that Zayn had bought tickets for months in advance. The omegas were going to take a bus to London and stay in a hotel for two nights. They had already planned to meet up with their Irish friend the day after the concert because it's been way too long since they've seen the other male.

 

In reality it was only about a week since Niall had left for tour with his new band, but it's been sort of weird for the omegas to not have the beta around anymore. They used to hang out just about all the time the three of them and it was just strange not having the third to their trio anymore.

 

The Irish lad would video chat with them every night before he would go on stage though, wanting his best friends to know just how much fun he was having while living his dream. They were so happy for the other male, but they really did miss him like crazy, so more than anything the omegas couldn't wait to see the other male. Of course Louis was more than ecstatic to finally see his favorite band in concert, but Niall would always be more important to him then some silly band.

 

Louis let's out a small huff as he lifts his slightly heavy suitcase off his bed to wheel it out to his best friend who was waiting for him in the living room. Zayn stands up when he sees the other male and throws his own bag over his shoulder, holding his hand out for the other omega to take into his own. "Let's get this show on the road," Zayn jokes as the two of them make their way out of their apartment, ready to start off on the small little vacation they've been waiting for.

 

**********

The ride to London from Doncaster was very long and crowded, since they decided to take the cheaper option of taking the bus. It was about two hours into the ride and Louis was growing annoyed with all of the noisy chatter that was going on around them, they still had about another hour and a half before they even arrived to their destination.

 

Letting out a loud sigh the omega pulls out his cell phone deciding to spend some of his time on Twitter while they wait for their long ride to finally be over. The omega smiles when he sees that there's a new tweet from @HarryStyles clicking on the notification his smile brightens when he sees the picture of the alpha with his best friend load up.

 

 

 

HarryStyles: Love all the support I get from this man right here. @LiamPayne you're the best friend and groupie a man can have. H x

 

"Whoa, who's that hottie?" Zayn asks as he peaks over his best friends shoulder to get a look at the picture on the other male's cell phone screen.

 

Louis turns to look at the other omega with a confused look as he goes back to look at the picture. "Harry Styles?" He asks, pretty sure that Zayn has seen a picture of the lead singer of Kiwi before. Heck, the alpha sometimes would pop up in the background of Niall's video chats.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at the other omega as he shakes his head at him. "Not your boyfriend, the other one," the male lets out a small sigh as he stares at the very attractive male that was sat beside Harry Styles in the picture on the screen.

 

"Oh," Louis says, ignoring the male's comment about Harry being his boyfriend as he goes on to explain to Zayn who the other male in the picture was. "That's Harry's best friend, Liam Payne is his name," the omega explains to his best friend, a small smirk making it's way onto the male's face as he realizes that Zayn has a crush on the alpha in the picture already.

 

Zayn only shrugs at the new information, trying to make his fascination with the attractive male a little less obvious. "He's super hot," the omega comments, thinking about all the things that he'd let that alpha do to him.

 

Louis only let's out a small laugh at Zayn's obvious attractiveness to the alpha in the picture. "Maybe Niall can hook you two up," the omega says as he turns to smirk at the male sitting beside him in the window seat, Louis had lost rock, paper, scissors and ended up in the aisle seat, sadly.

 

Zayn only rolls his eyes at the smirking male. "Oh, shut up," he says, but there was an obvious blush spread across the omega's cheeks as he actually thought about that being a possibility as he stares out the bus window.

 

Louis only smirks to himself as he goes back to his business on his twitter account. He decides to post something on his account since he hasn't done that in a while. Scrolling through the camera roll on his phone the omega smiles when he finds a picture of himself with his favorite Irish lad, deciding to get his followers a bit stirred up again. Some people truly thought he was lying about being friends with the new guitarist of Kiwi, but Louis wasn't even bothered by that fact. He just thought it was funny all the different reactions that he got from the crazy fans out there.

 

 

 

louist91: Can't wait to see this man tomorrow! Miss you like crazy @NiallOfficial me and Z will always be your biggest fans!

 

Louis let's out a laugh at the immediate reactions that he gets from the public, both good and bad. He doesn't even bother to rely to any of them as he lets out a dramatic groan and places his head onto his best friend's shoulder. "I'm so bored, Z!" Louis whines to the other omega, not having anything else to do now that he's done everything he can on Twitter.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at his best friend as he scrolls through his own phone. "Text Niall or something, I'm sure he'd love to hear from you," the omega mutters, not taking his eyes off his cell phone screen.

 

Louis shrugs as he does as said scrolling through his messages to find the Irish lad's name. He smiles when he finds it, quickly writing out a message for his friend.

 

Louis: Hii Ni! I miss you soo much and Z is being mean so I'm messaging you to keep me company.

 

The omega doesn't wait very long before his cell phone is dinging with a reply from the other male. Niall was always super eager to reply to his friends no matter what they were texting him about.

 

Nialler: Miss you too Tommo! Can't wait to see your cute little ass tomorrow!

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the Irish male's reply as he lets out a small laugh as he thinks about what he was going to reply back with to the beta.

 

Louis: My ass is definitely not little.

 

Louis can practically hear the beta's infectious laugh on the other side of the phone after reading his text message. It takes a little longer for the other male to message him back this time, probably having to get his laughing under control before he could think up a reply.

 

Nialler: No it's definitely not. Harry asked what I was laughing about by the way. Should I tell your boyfriend what we're talking about?

 

Louis can practically see the cheeky smirk that went along with that message and all he can do is roll his eyes at the other male's words. A blush spreads across his face as he thinks about what Harry would think if the Irish male actually did tell him about their conversation. Would he be intrigued by him?

 

Louis shakes all of those thoughts out of his head as he goes to reply to the other male. He forces the blush to leave his face as he replies defensively to the beta on the other end of the phone.

 

Louis: He's not my boyfriend shut up!

 

Once again Louis can imagine Niall laughing that incredible laugh of his at the other male's message. Even though the beta was a giant jerk when it came to teasing him about anything that had to deal with Harry Styles he loved the Irish male to absolute death. He really couldn't wait to see him again the next day.

 

Niall ignores the other male's text message as he goes to send his own reply. It doesn't take too long for Louis to get that familiar ding and he smiles down at the beta's message.

 

Nialler: I replied to your tweet by the way. These fans are crazy!

 

Louis lets out a small laugh as he reads the message because the Irish male was definitely right about that. The Kiwi fans were pretty crazy most of the time and of course the omega wasn't an exception to their rude messages on twitter.

 

Louis decides to see what Niall had replied to his tweet curious to see what the Irish lad has said to him. It was always a crazy thing when anyone posted something related to one of the band members, all the fans had to add their opinions in even if they didn't know what they're talking about.

 

@NiallOfficial: Miss you too, Tommo! See ya tomorrow mate!!!

 

Of course after the reply so many others had decided to put their input to the interaction between the two of them. Even if Niall was only the guitarist in the band for about a week the fans were crazy when it came to him. Louis lets out a loud laugh when he sees a few replies of people that think the two of them were dating.

 

Louis can't help but to laugh a bit hysterically at that. The fans really were crazy when it came to things like this. "What are you laughing about over there?" Zayn suddenly asks, putting his phone away as he turns to stare at the male beside him curiously.

 

Louis composes himself enough to explain to the other omega what he found so funny. "I posted a picture of me and Niall on twitter saying how I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Niall replied to it and now some of the fans think we're dating," he explains to the other male, still finding it extremely hilarious that some people really believed that after one interaction between them.

 

Zayn lets out a small chuckle of his own as he shakes his head at the male's words. "How wrong they are," he says, not understanding the fans thought process on their definition of people dating.

 

**********

Soon enough the two omegas are checking into their hotel. It was one of the better ones that the two of them could afford and it wasn't too far away from the venue that their concert would be at the following night.

 

"You two are in room 528. Enjoy your stay," the lady at the front desk chirps at the two male's as she hands them their room keys.

 

Zayn and Louis only nod at the women behind the desk as they take the key cards that were handed to them. They make their way towards the elevators and presses the little round button with the number 5 on it since that's the floor that their room was on. One of Louis' hands held his suitcase while the other was held tightly in the other male's.

 

As the omega looks down at their entwined hands a smile spreads across his face as he thinks about what the Kiwi fans would think if they saw how close the two of them were all of the times. It probably wouldn't even matter that the two of them were omegas they'd still freak out. "What are you laughing about?" Zayn asks as the two of them make their way down the hallway of the fifth floor in search of their room.

 

Louis only shakes his head at his own inside joke. "Nothing, it's stupid," the omega says as the two of them stumble open the door to their room.

 

Zayn only shrugs as he releases the other male's hand to unlock their hotel room. The room was small with two queen sized beds on separate sides of the room. They could have just gotten one bed for them both to share, but Zayn wanted to make everything special for their short trip.

 

"I want this bed!" Louis chirps as he throws his suitcase down beside the bed that was closest to the large glass windows that held a beautiful view of the city.

 

Zayn only laughs at his friend as he sets his own bag down on the other bed. "Do you want to go out sight seeing and to grab a bite to eat?" The omega asks his friend who's already sprawled out like a starfish on his chosen bed for the next two nights.

 

Louis burst up into a sitting position with the mention of getting something to eat. "Food?!" The omega asks the other male with wide eyes, suddenly remembering that he hasn't eaten anything at all that day and it was nearing one o'clock in the afternoon.

 

Zayn lets out a loud laugh as he shakes his head at the other male. The other omega reminded him of their other friend in that current moment.  "You sound like Niall," he says jokingly, teasing the other male.

 

"Shut up," Louis says, a bit of a blush spreading across his face at the mention of the Irish male with a fondness for food and alcohol. "Let's just go."

 

**********

 

It's a few hours later and the two omegas were finally heading back to their hotel. They had stopped to get a late lunch at a small diner not too far from the hotel that they were staying at, before they decided to go for a bit of sight seeing.

 

Louis and Zayn don't get to have vacations like this too often so they were definitely going to make the most of it. Being an unmated omega in a world ruled by alphas wasn't a very easy thing, but the two males never were scared of hard work.

 

It was growing dark outside at that point so it would be any minute now when Niall called them up to tell all about his day. It was something that the beta did before all of his shows, it was becoming something of a tradition between the three of them.

 

"Stained, coffee cup, just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough," The upbeat song starts playing from Louis' cell phone as him and Zayn arrive inside their hotel room. The omega blushes a little as he pulls out the phone from his pocket to answer Niall's FaceTime call.

 

"You changed Niall's ringtone to No Control?" Zayn asks the other omega a bit amused by the fact as Louis only smiles at his best friend in answer as Niall shows up on the screen in front of him.

 

"Tommo!" Niall shouts when sees the omega on the other screen waving in excitement even though the two of them talked on the phone just earlier that day.

 

"Hi, Nialler," Louis greets the overly excited beta with a wide smile on his face. He missed that optimism that practically radiated from the other male, it would always put you in a good mood.

 

"Where's, Z?" Niall asks the omega through the phone trying to see the other male behind Louis somewhere.

 

Zayn lets out a laugh as Louis moves the phone so that the other omega was in the camera as well. "I'm right here, Ni," the omega says to the beta as he smiles and waves to the male.

 

"So, how was your day?" Louis asks the beta, curious to know what was the highlight of the Irish male's day.

 

Niall lets out a small sigh as he thinks back to the day before him. "Well, I had to get up super early because Harry thought that we just had to go out for breakfast," the beta practically rolls his eyes at that fact, but after he says the words he takes a look behind him to be sure that the alpha he was talking about wasn't around.

 

Louis and Zayn both let out a small chuckle. Niall was never happy with getting up early, but not many people really were. "So, did you meet anyone special yet?" Zayn asks the question, raising his eyebrows mischievously as Louis elbows him in the side.

 

Niall only shrugs, a smirk spreading across his face. "I mean nobody compares to you too," the beta says cheekily, fluttering his eyelashes in a flirting gesture and the two omegas only shake their heads.

 

"You're too much sometimes," Louis tells the beta, but the smile never leaves his face. It's the whole entire reason that he loved the male, he had such an awesome personality and it was so great to be around.

 

"I know you guys miss me," Niall says, letting a rather dramatic pout spread across his lips as he stares at the two omegas on the cell phone screen.

 

Louis lets out a small giggle at the dramatics as he shakes his head at the Irish male, again. "Of course we miss you, Ni. I don't even know how we've managed to function without the third wheel to our trio," the omega says honestly.

 

A huge smile spreads it's way across Niall's face at the other male's words, glad that his friends missed him. "Well, you'll see me tomorrow!" The Irish male chirps up in excitement, a little too giddy about seeing his friends again.

 

"We know," Zayn groans out as he gives Louis a small look, before turning back to the beta on the screen. "Louis won't stop talking about it."

 

Niall lets out that loud and infectious laugh of his as he shakes his head at the omega who was now pouting on the other side of the screen. "Don't worry, Lou. I still have that promise I made you remember?" The beta asks the other male, raising one of his eyebrows at the omega in question.

 

Louis' eyes widen as he remembers him and Niall's conversation from a week ago. The beta had made him a rather vague promise of making everything up to him after keeping the secret of being the new guitarist in his favorite band. Though Louis was a little scared of how exactly the beta planned to make it up to him, but he was complaining in the end. He'll be happy with whatever.

 

Suddenly, a deep and familiar voice can be heard from the Irish lad's side of the phone and Louis almost has a panic attack at just the sound of the alpha's voice. "Is that your friends your always talking about?" The omegas can hear the alpha asks the beta on the phone screen.

 

"It sure is!" The Irish male chirps up as he moves over a bit farther on the couch so that the alpha can slide in beside him. An evil smirk makes its way onto his face as the alpha gets the picture and sits down beside him.

 

Louis' eyes widen at the movement on the other screen and he turns to look at a bored looking Zayn with a scared look, before turning back to his cell phone.

 

"I can't wait to meet you two tomorrow! Niall has told me so much about you guys," As the words are spoken a happy and smiling Harry Styles pops up onto the screen. The male was wearing one of the normal suits that he wore to go on stage and the first few buttons of his undershirt were unbuttoned so that you could see his gorgeous tattooed chest.

 

Louis was in shock for a few seconds before he drops his phone when he realized what exactly just happened. The omega doesn't even pick up his phone as he rushes to the bathroom with a loud squeal. A blush was spread wide across his face at his embarrassment of how he just reacted.

 

Niall loud laugh can be heard from the other side of the cell phone as Zayn retrieves the item from the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Harry looked rather confused on the other side of the phone and Zayn only sends the alpha a small smile. "Sorry about him, I think he was just a little shocked," the omega says, trying to apologize for Louis' theatrics a moment before.

 

Niall calms down his laughs enough to talk again, smiling at the alpha sitting beside him. "Don't mind the Tommo, he's just excited," the beta explains to the other male, a bit proud of the reaction he got out of the omega.

 

Zayn lets out a laugh at that as he hears Louis shout at them from the bathroom. "Shut up! I can't believe I embarrassed myself that much!"

 

The alpha on the other side of the phone must be able to hear it with his super hearing since a small little smile makes it way onto his face. "When he comes out of the bathroom, make sure he knows that I find it cute how he reacted. He's got nothing to be embarrassed about," the alpha tells the omega on the other side of the screen.

 

"Five minutes until showtime people!" Someone on Niall and Harry's side of the line shouts, causing the Irish male to pout as he takes the phone back from the alpha.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Z!" The beta calls out, really not wanting to let his friends go just yet, but knew that he had to. "Tell, Lou, that I love him and can't wait to see him tomorrow," the Irish male says before he hangs up the phone, not even waiting for the other lad to give him his own goodbyes.

 

After he hung up the phone on his friends, Niall turns towards the alpha that was still sitting beside him on the leather couch in the room they were waiting in before their show. "So, what do you think of the Tommo?" The Irish lad asks the drop dead gorgeous alpha beside him.

 

Harry smiles at the beta beside him. "He's absolutely adorable, I can't imagine him being as sassy as you've described," the alpha jokes, giving the male beside him a small nudge with his elbow.

 

Niall lets out a loud chuckle. "Just you wait until he warms up to you and then you'll get to know the sass master from Doncaster," the Irish male sends the alpha a small wink as Harry only shakes his head at the beta.

 

"Come on, guys!" One of their crew members shouts, annoyed that the two men weren't moving like they should have been. "You've got two minutes!"

 

Harry and Niall only roll their eyes as they make their way towards the stage. They give each other and their drummer Josh a small nod before they make their way onto the stage. The three of them already knew that they would be making it one of the best performances that they could.

 

"Are you guys ready for the time of your lives?" Harry asks the crowd as he stands in front of the microphone.

 

The loud cheers that come from the crowd are enough for the alpha to smile before the band starts up their first song of the night. Performing always made Harry the most happiest, but as he sang his songs he couldn't help but have a blue eyed omega stuck in his head. He couldn't wait to meet the blushing and shy looking male the next night.

 

Niall smirks to himself as he strums the lyrics to the songs, knowing fully well how much his match making skills had worked as Harry seems a bit off during their show. "One omega match down, one more to go," the beta thinks to himself, satisfied with his skills.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Do you think Niall’s match making skills are going to be that easy? Or do you think there will be a bit of bumps along the way to Harry and Louis’ relationship?


	7. Chapter Seven

 

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

It's around eight o'clock the next morning when Louis arises from his chosen bed in him and Zayn's hotel room. He was too excited to sleep in like he normally would. Letting out a quiet squeal, as not to wake up the still sleeping omega, he skips towards the bathroom to get a shower.

 

Today was the day that Louis has been waiting for, for such a long time. It was the day that he finally gets to see his favorite band in concert and maybe even meet them. It was always his dream to be able to just see them in concert, but he's never been able to afford it.

 

Louis hums the melody to a Kiwi song as he washes every inch of his body with his rose scented body wash. He knew that it was kind of stupid to get all clean before a concert when you're just going to get all sweaty anyways, but the omega wanted to be ready just incase it was the day he finally met his soulmate. Or Harry Styles for that matter.

 

The omega takes his time as he shaves every inch of his body, adding lotion after he's done so that his skin will feel all nice and soft. After he's done he ties a towel around his waist and makes his way back into the room to decide what he was going to wear for the concert that night.

 

He decides on a comfortable pair of black adidas sweatpants since he'll probably be jumping around a lot at the concert it's best to be in something comfortable. He throws on his Kiwi band shirt and slips into a pair of socks and his black high top converse.

 

After he's dressed the omega checks to see what time it was. Seeing as it was only a little after ten o'clock, it had taken him a little over two hours to get ready. "Zayn, I'm going to go get breakfast, wanna come?" Louis asks the other omega who was still fast asleep in his own hotel bed.

 

"Uh-uh," Zayn mumbles into his pillow as he shakes his head at the other male.

 

Louis only shrugs as he grabs his cell phone and key card to get back into the room, shoving them into his sweatpants pockets as he makes his way out of the room. The hotel that Zayn had picked out served complimentary breakfast and Louis wasn't going to be passing on the offer of free food.

 

The food hall was on the first floor and already bustling with people. Louis smiles awkwardly at anyone he meets eye contact with as he gets his food and sits down at an empty table in the corner of the large room. He pulls his phone from his pocket as he takes a bite out of his chocolate chip muffin.

 

The omega rolls his eyes when he sees all of the text messages he's already gotten from Niall. Harry must have woken the rest of the band mates up early again since the messages started just around eight o'clock.

 

Nialler: We're heading out to London in a few hours, going to stop to get breakfast first!

 

Nialler: I can't wait to see your big ass today! I bet it's looking nicer then it did a week ago!

 

Louis lets out a small laugh at that last message and before he continue reading the messages sent from the Irish beta a voice speaks up from in front of him. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The voice asks and the omega sets his phone down to peer up at who the voice belonged to.

 

Louis' eyes widen as he forces himself not to let out a gasp as he stares up at the male standing across the table from him. The male was rather tall with short brown hair and a pair of puppy dog eyes to match. He stood in a light brown t-shirt that hugged his amazingly fit chest and stomach. Louis knew exactly who the alpha was and he couldn't believe he was standing right in front of him.

 

The omega quickly catches himself from his staring as he nods his head at the alpha, sending him a small smile. "Of course!" Louis rushes to say as a blush spreads across his cheeks at probably having been caught staring at the well built male who was now sitting across from him.

 

The alpha across the table smiles thankfully at the blue eyed omega as he takes the first bite of his own food. "Thanks for letting me sit here, you seemed like you needed a buddy," the puppy dog resembling male says, trying to make small talk as the two of them eat their breakfast.

 

Louis lets his own smile fall across his face as he stares across the table at Harry Styles best friend. "Yeah, the friend that I came here with didn't want to wake up for breakfast so I decided to just come alone," the omega explains to the other male with a small shrug at him.

 

That same friendly smile doesn't leave the other male's face and Louis can't help but to think how nice the alpha would be to be friends with. "My name is Liam, by the way," the alpha speaks up as he takes a sip of his orange juice.

 

"I know," Louis says before thinking and the omega can't help but to blush in embarrassment when he realizes his own words. He moves on to explain himself when the male stares at him with a confused sort of look on his face. "I'm friends with Niall, the newest guitarist in your best friends band. He talks about you a lot," the omega doesn't say the whole truth but he doesn't lie either as he smiles at the male across from him.

 

A look of recognition spreads across the alphas face, showing that Niall must have talked to him about them as well. "So that means you must be Zayn or Louis," Liam voices his thoughts with a kind smile making its way onto his lips.

 

"Louis," the omega tells him as he takes a small sip from the bottle of apple juice that he had gotten with his breakfast.

 

An indecipherable look makes its way onto the alphas face for a second before it's gone completely and replaced back with that kind smile of his. Louis decides to ignore it as they continue on with their breakfast.

 

The two of them share small talk as they continue their meals, but soon enough their both finished with everything on their plates and it's time for them to finally part ways. "Want to get a picture together to show our friends we've met?" Liam asks the question as the two of them throw away their plates.

 

Louis laughs a bit at the question, but nods his head nonetheless. "That would be sick," the omega tells the alpha, a large smile spreading across his face as he thinks about how jealous Zayn will be when he knows that he met the hottie he was gawking at on his phone the previous day.

 

They get someone else to take the picture for them as they both smile into the camera. Louis wrapped his arm around the other male as the alpha shoved his hands in his pockets. "Here, let me give you my phone number so that you can send that to me," Liam says and Louis hands his phone to the other male with a small smile.

 

After he gets his phone back the omega quickly sends the picture to Liam's number. "Done," he tells the alpha when he hears the other male's phone beeping in one of his pants pockets.

 

"I'll see you around, Louis!" Liam chirps to the omega with that overly friendly smile still on his face as he makes his way out of the food hall and probably back to his own hotel room.

 

Louis smiles to himself as he makes his way back to the hotel room super excited to tell his best friend about who he just met at breakfast. He knew that the other omega was going to be so mad that he didn't come along after he hears the news, but it's his own fault for sleeping in.

 

********

Liam couldn't believe his luck as he makes his way back towards his hotel room with a small smile spread across his face. The same omega that his best friend was gushing to him about just the night before was staying in the same hotel as him and he got to officially meet him before the other alpha.

 

He really couldn't wait to tell Harry all about him. The alpha was going to be super jealous and Liam smiles to himself at just the thought. Pulling his phone from his pocket he goes into the message that Louis had sent to him and saves the picture of the two of them onto his phone before finding Harry in his contacts.

 

Liam: You'll never guess who I just met at breakfast this morning.

 

Liam doesn't have to wait more than a few seconds for the other alpha to message him back. He gets to his room in that time and quickly slides his keycard into the right slot to get inside. The loud beep signaling that his best friend has message him back goes off as he's taking a seat onto the bed in the middle of the room. He pulls out his phone with a small sigh to read the message sent from the other male.

 

Harry: Who?

 

Liam smiles at the alphas message as he goes into his pictures to send the one of him and Louis off to the other male. He doesn't send any sort of explanation just the picture, knowing that would be enough to get the other male all flustered.

 

Liam:

 

 

 

It takes a little while for his best friend to reply, knowing the other alpha he was probably too shocked to type out a message. When Harry had told him all about a blue eyed omega who seemed super shy and was the cutest person that the alpha has ever seen before, he was super shocked.

 

Harry never found an omega interesting enough to spend his time thinking about. Of course he had one night stands a lot, being a lead singer in a popular pop punk band made sure of that, but he never found an omega that he wanted to really get to know. Not until now it seemed.

 

Harry: You lucky bastard!

 

Liam laughs at the other male's reply as he imagines Harry's face after he saw the picture. He smiles to himself as he writes out a reply to the other alpha.

 

Liam: Watch it! You better be nice to me because I've got his number.

 

Liam lets out another loud laugh as Harry's apology message comes quicker then ever. The alpha already seemed to be whipped for the blue eyed omega and he hasn't even met the lad yet. He couldn't wait to see how everything else played out between the two of them. Hopefully, it would be a happy ending on both ends.

 

*******

Back in his own hotel room Louis had woken up an annoyed Zayn to tell him about who he had met at breakfast. The other omega had been a little mad at himself for not coming along so that he could have met the gorgeous hottie known as Liam Payne but he doesn't show it too much as he moves to get dressed.

 

"We should head to the venue soon so that we can be the first ones in line," Louis calls to the other omega who went to use the bathroom.

 

The concert was all general admission meaning that whoever was first in line would be closest to the front of the stage. Louis wanted to be as close to the band as they could be and far away from the middle of the crowd. As much as he knew he could take care of himself in mosh pit he didn't want to have that be one of his first concert experiences.

 

"Are you crazy?" Zayn asks the other male when he pops his head out of the bathroom after he's done doing his business. "It's only noon and the show doesn't start until like six o'clock tonight, we'd be standing out in the cold for like six hours."

 

Louis only shrugs at the other male's words. "You've got to do what you've got to do to get a good spot," he simply tells him.

 

Zayn shakes his head at the other male, not believing that the other omega was even suggesting that they do something like that. "Yeah, I don't think so," he tells the other omega as he takes a seat back on his bed.

 

Louis pouts as he rises from his own comfy bed to jump onto of the other omega's. "Please!" The male tries to beg the other male, really wanting the concert to be absolutely perfect.

 

Zayn only shakes his head again, definitely not finding the idea of standing out in the freezing cold winter weather for six whole hours very appealing. "The doors open at five so we'd only be outside for five hours," Louis says, trying to talk the other male into it.

 

Before Zayn can tell his best friend another loud no his phone is ringing. Louis perks up at that as he notices that it's a FaceTime call from their bubbly Irish friend. Zayn only shakes his head at the other omega as he presses the answer button on Niall's call.

 

"Hello, my lovely friends!"Niall chirps up from his end of the phone as Louis and Zayn squeeze into the camera to speak with the beta on the other end.

 

"Hi, Ni," Zayn greets their friend with a bright smile spreading across his face.

 

"Niall!" Louis speaks up loudly from beside the other omega, pulling his best puppy dog eyes as he stares at the Irish male on the other side of the screen. "I want to to go and stand in line super early before the concert, but Zayn won't let me!" The omega complains to the beta on the other side of screen.

 

Niall lets out a loud laugh as he hears the omega's words. "You're crazy, Lou," he tells the male with a shake of his head.

 

"See," Zayn says to the male sitting beside him with a pointed look sent towards him.

 

"You're such a party pooper," Louis groans out as he lays back dramatically on the omega's bed and all Zayn does is roll his eyes at the dramatic male.

 

"So, what's going on with you, Niall?" Zayn asks, quickly changing the subject from Louis' small tantrum he was having from being denied the joys of standing outside the venue for five hours.

 

"Just arrived in London," the beta chirps up as he smiles at his friends on the other side of the screen. "We're going to stop for lunch before going to the venue to get all set up," the Irish male explains to the other two.

 

"See, the band isn't even at the venue yet, it would be dumb for us to wait outside before they're even there," Zayn says to the pouting omega beside him.

 

Louis only shrugs as he messes with a loose string on his sweatpants. "I still think we should go early," he says, not letting the topic go.

 

Zayn lets out a loud groan as he hears Niall's loud laughing coming from the phone. "I can't wait to see you two tonight," the Irish male's voice says coming through the cell phone speakers.

 

"We can't either," Zayn says, speaking up for the both of them since Louis was still pouting in the spot beside him.

 

"Yeah, I've missed getting drunk with you, Ni," Louis admits as he looks at the beta on the screen with a small smile.

 

That makes beta laugh again as he shakes his head at the omega. "Well we definitely won't be getting drunk tonight," he tells the other male with a shake of his head.

 

"Soon though," Louis tells the Irish male sternly and the beta only shakes his head at that with another small chuckle leaving his mouth.

 

"Soon," the male promises with a small smile and nod. He really did miss the marvel that was Louis Tomlinson.

 

The three of them talk for a little while until the beta announces that he has to go since they were going to get something to eat before the show. "Okay, see you in a few hours!" Zayn tells the other male as the two omegas wave towards their Irish friend.

 

The beta gives them a cheeky little wink before hanging up and all the other two can do is shake their heads at their friend.

 

*******

In the end, they actually do end up going extra early to the venue. Louis wouldn't stop begging the other omega until he finally agreed to the male's ridiculous plan. They both throw on a sweatshirt and a beanie, which wasn't going to be nearly enough coverage to keep them both warm out in the cold weather, but they would have to deal with it.

 

They stop by a Starbucks along the way to grab a bite to eat and something to keep them warm for a good percentage of their four hour wait outside in the cold. With their snacks in one hand and warm drinks in the other the two of them continue on their way to the venue.

 

"Are you really ready to do this?" Zayn asks the other omega as they round the corner to the venue, sneaking a peak at the male walking beside him.

 

Louis had the biggest smile on his face, he couldn't wait for the show in a few hours and absolutely nothing was going to make him rethink his plan of being first in line. "I'm one hundred percent ready," the omega chirps to his best friend a little bit more of a skip in his step when he sees the venue come into view.

 

There was absolutely no one there yet, the rest were probably scared away by the freezing cold weather outside, but Louis shrugs off the thought. He was too excited to see his favorite band to think about how cold it was outside. Reaching into his sweatshirt pocket he retrieves his phone to see if anything new was happening in the world of technology.

 

"Want one?" Zayn suddenly asks from beside the omega and Louis looks over to his friend to see him offering a cigarette towards the other male.

 

Louis shrugs a bit before taking the death stick from the male's hands waiting for Zayn to light it before he takes his first drag from the item. The omega lets the smoke out of his lungs as he scrolls through his phone. Niall had sent him a message about arriving at the venue so the omega decides to message him back the same.

 

Louis: We just got there too! Zayn got annoyed with my begging so here we are!

 

Louis can practically hear Niall's laughter as he reads over the message. He knew that the Irish male was probably shaking his head at how utterly stubborn the omega was. It only takes a few seconds before the beta sends a message back to the other male. 

 

Nialler: You're crazy, Tommo! You're gonna freeze out there!

 

Louis only shakes his head at the message. He didn't think that any amount of cold would make him rethink his plan of being the first in line for this concert. It just had to be perfect after all.

 

******

 

It turned out they did freeze. It wasn't too bad for the first hour with the buzz they had gotten from their cigarettes and their drinks to keep them warm, but after that first hour had passed their drinks had gone cold and no matter how many cigarettes they smoked they couldn't keep warm.

 

More people had started showing up early to the venue, not too many just about a dozen or so. It was still super cold outside so it really wasn't a surprise that most of them were waiting until closer to time to show up. "You know I hate you right now," Zayn tells the other omega as he jumps around a bit to try and get his feet warm again.

 

Louis shivers himself as he shoves his hands further into his sweatshirt, wiggling his toes in his shoes to try and get the feeling back in them again. "Don't worry I hate myself too," the omega admits, hating himself for deciding on doing something as dumb as this.

 

"How long have you been waiting here?" One of the girls from behind them asks up, a friendly smile on her face as she looks between the two omegas in front of her.

 

Louis realizes quickly that she's an alpha from how much confidence she holds and the fact that she has a rather intimidating aura spread around her that could only come from an alpha. "A little over an hour at this point," Louis admits to the friendly alpha as he looks at the ground nervously, feeling rather dumb for thinking up this ridiculous plan of his.

 

The alpha lets out a loud laugh as she motions to the shy looking girl standing behind her, obviously an omega who was hiding behind her hair as she tries to hide behind the alpha's much taller frame. "We weren't sure about coming early ourselves, but it doesn't look like too many people are crazy enough to wait out here in the cold," she jokes to them with a small wink.

 

Zayn and Louis talk a bit with nice girls that stood behind them, but even with the distraction they were freezing. They smoked the last two of the other omegas cigarettes a few moments before so they were left with nothing to keep them warm besides the clothes on their backs.

 

"I want to die," Louis cries out dramatically as he kicks at the brick wall of the building that is holding the concert, hoping that would release some of the annoyance built up inside him, but it really doesn't only causing a small pain to go through his, numb at this point, toes.

 

*********

 

From inside the venue Niall and Harry were lounging on a rather comfortable leather couch waiting for their manager to call them out onto the stage for sound check. They were both rather bored as they scroll through their phones.

 

"So, how excited are your friends for the show tonight?" The alpha asks the other male as he looks up from his cell phone.

 

Niall smirks to himself when he realizes that the alpha wasn't really asking about both of his friends, but wouldn't admit that he only wanted to know about Louis. "Louis has been standing outside the venue for hours now waiting for the doors to open, apparently he had to be the first in line," Niall tells the alpha with a small shrug, imagining how much the other male was probably regretting that decision now.

 

Harry's eyes widen as he stares at the other male in shock. "They've been standing out in this cold for hours now?!" He asks the beta beside him incredulously.

 

Niall nods to the other male not seeing why it was that shocking to the alpha. He's sure that plenty of fans have done the same thing for them before. "But they're omegas?! They can't stand the cold for that long without getting sick!" The alpha sounds so worried that Niall couldn't help but to smile at the fact that the big bad Harry Styles was worried about an omega. He never cared too much about things like that but here he was all worried that his friends were going to get sick or probably more worried about one of his friends getting sick.

 

"Well I mean if you're that worried about them go pull some strings and bring them inside early," Niall says, only shrugging again, really not worried about Zayn or Louis. The two omegas could take care of themselves and he knew that if he brought them in early Louis would probably punch him in the face because he does not like being taken care of and the Irish male did not feel like having to play his next few shows with a black eye. So, that's why he wasn't going to interfere in anything, but if Harry does it the omega wouldn't mind, he might even fall more in love with the alpha. Furthering the beta's maniacal plan of being match maker.

 

Niall only smirks to himself as he watches the alpha stand up from the couch and make his way out of the room, most-likely to go and talk to one of their managers about allowing the two omegas inside early. "I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself," Niall mutters to himself with a proud smile on his face.

 

"What are you going on about again, Niall?" Josh, the drummer of their band, suddenly asks from the other side of the room where he was lounging on a chair, quiet up until now.

 

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Joshie," Niall says to the other beta only to get a roll of the eyes from the other male and a shake of his head.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

 

Question: What do you think is going to happen during the concert? Do you think anything crazy is going to happen?


	8. Chapter Eight

 

**Chapter** **Eight**

 

Zayn and Louis were freezing out in the cold probably only moments away from getting hypothermia with their fragile omega bodies, having been out in the weather for about three hours at that point. That's when their saving grace in the form of one of the venue guards comes waltzing out of the building and towards them.

 

"I was told I was suppose to let a Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik inside?" The tall and muscular male alpha asks in an confused sort of tone as he sends a intimating look out among the slowly growing line of people waiting outside for the concert doors to open.

 

"That's us," Zayn tells the male in confusion as he motions towards his best friend standing beside him.

 

The alpha asks them to show him some form of ID's just to save his own ass, just incase the omega's weren't who they claimed to be before he finally allows them to follow him inside of the building. Louis shyly walks inside beside his best friend, ignoring the annoyed yells from the fans that were still stuck outside in the cold until the normal time that the doors were to open.

 

"Don't wander too far," the alpha guard tells the two omegas with a stern and intimidating look as he leaves the omegas at the entrance to the building, heading back outside to his original post.

 

"Zayn! Louis!" A very familiar sounding voice calls to the two omegas through the mostly empty room. The two omegas in question move towards the voice to find their beta friend stood on top of the large stage at the far side of the room an excited look spread across his face as he waved his arms to get his friends' attention.

 

Louis rolls his eyes as he leads an amused looking Zayn towards the front of the stage. "You better have not let us in early, Niall," the sassiest out of the two omegas as he makes it to the edge of the stage, glaring up at the beta on top  of it with an annoyed look.

 

Niall lets out that loud and hypnotic laugh of his as he shakes his head at the omega in front of him, wishing he could jump off the stage and hug both his friends. He knew he would get in trouble if he did that though because he almost broke his leg trying to crowd surf a few shows before and got yelled at by their manager. "Sorry, but that wasn't me," The Irish male says with a small shrug.

 

"Then who was it?" Zayn asks the beta curiously with a raise of an eyebrow. He honestly wanted to know himself who had allowed it for just the two of them to come inside early.

 

Niall only shrugs again as he looks between the two omegas. "The person chooses to stay anonymous," the beta tells them simply, that proud smirk never leaving the Irish male's face.

 

Before the three friends can have anymore of a reunion between them an intimidating alpha voice calls up from somewhere behind the stage. "Niall, get back here!" The voice calls and the beta only rolls his eyes when he hears it turning to give his friends a sad little smile at having to leave them alone so early.

 

"Well, that's my cue to head back to my boring waiting room," Niall tells the two omegas below him as he sends them a cheeky wink before turning around.

 

"I'm coming Jeffery! Don't get your panties in a twist!" The beta calls out towards their band manager as he makes his way back off the stage.

 

*********

It's around an hour after the two omegas were allowed inside that the doors to the venue were finally open to the rest of the public. Nothing exciting happened while Zayn and Louis were allowed early entrance, beside the stage crew that made sure that the opening acts things were all set up for them.

 

Louis was quick to make sure he kept his spot right at the front row in the middle of the stage when the loud and excited fans finally raced into the room. The alpha and omega pair that they had met outside smile when the see the two omegas by the stage, moving to stand beside the male's. "How was your hour early entrance? Anything interesting happen?" The alpha out of the pair asks as she waggles her eyebrows at the other two males questioningly.

 

Louis lets out a loud laugh at that, noticing that the alpha and her friend were the only two that weren't annoyed by the fact that they were allowed early entrance. "It was rather boring, the only excitement we had was watching the stage crew messing around," the omega admits to the excited female with a shake of his head.

 

"Why did they get to come inside early?" A rude sounding voice asks not too far away from the crowd by the stage and Louis rolls his eyes when he hears the words.

 

"Yeah who do they think they are?" The girl's friend chirps up in agreement with the girl standing beside her.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes as he hears the chirping gossip going on around them. It was obviously going to happen after the scene the security guard pulled outside with bring them inside not very stealthily, at that. "Don't worry about them," the very bubbly and friendly alpha tells the two omegas, pulling her own omega mate into her side as she glares at all the people who were gossiping around them. "They're just jealous they aren't allowed that special treatment."

 

Louis shrugs, never really being bothered too much by people's mean words and gossiping. He was an omega that took care of himself and didn't give a flying fuck what others thought of him.

 

"I guess they think they're best friends with Niall Horan the band's new guitarist," A girl gossips up a few rows behind the omegas, not very quiet with their words.

 

Louis shakes his head, not understanding where these people were even finding this information so quickly. The omega decides to not let it bother him as he moves his hand out to grip his best friend's soft one into his own.

 

Zayn smiles as he intertwines their fingers together. The two of them wait patiently for the show to start, allowing a bit of small talk to cross between them and the friendly alpha and omega couple beside them.

 

Its about twenty minutes later before the opening band stumbles upon the stage. The lead singer was a smiling and adorable omega male with messy hair that was mostly covered by a beanie on his head and he had large glasses that covered most of his face. He seemed so happy to be up onstage that the happiness was contagious to the large crowd in front of him.

 

"Hello, my name's Sky and we're Super Whatevr," the omega says into the microphone with a little giggle as they start up their first song.

 

The excited omega on stage tries his best to get the crowd to interact with him as he performs, looking like he was having the time of his life. "I want you all to sing along with me the best you can with this next song. It's called Benjamin Alphabet," Sky calls towards the crowd as they start up the next song.

 

"I'm addicted to you, would you please calm your tongue. She used to be rad now I'm no longer sprung," The omega sings the words to the song with such precision as he smiles out into the crowd, not affected at all when nobody seems to know the words to sing along. "Cause, love I'm a wreck, holy fuck."

 

The band preforms a few more songs for the surprisingly very supportive crowd. Their were only a few people, rude and inconsiderate people who sent nasty comments towards the band. Louis turn to glare in the general direction of all of those people, as if that would teach them a lesson for their ignorance.

 

"Thank you very much for listening to us perform for you!" Sky calls out into the microphone, waving at the crowd a little sadly at having to end their performance. "Please be as nice to our new friends in I Don't Know But They Found Me as you were to us!" The omega sends one last smile and wave, giggling to the crowd before he makes his way back behind the stage, the rest of his band mates quickly following after him.

 

A loud buzzing of chit chat quickly starts up after the band leaves the stage. "I liked them," Zayn comments to the omega beside him with a small shrug and Louis only nods in agreement to the words.

 

The lead singer, Sky, was probably the cutest omega that he's ever seen and if he wasn't one himself he would have already fallen head over heels for the adorable male. Too bad he said he was already engaged, soon to be mated to a wonderful female alpha that he spoke so fondly of.

 

It's only about twenty minutes longer before the second and last of the opening bands stumbles onto the stage. It would be the last performance before the main act was set to preform and everyone was anxious for the real show to actually start.

 

The second band to preform went by the very long but rather catchy name I Don't Know How But They Found Me and were dressed the total opposite from the band before them.

 

The lead singer, an obvious alpha in a bright pink sparkling suit, that could take some of Harry Styles own for granted, smiles out at the crowd with a show dazzling smile. The male definitely knew how to woo a crowd, already have a ton of the omegas swooning with just that smile. "Our first song is very befitting for this tour since after all we are just one of the opening bands," the male calls out smiling mischievously at his only other band mate and drummer, who was in a bright blue colored suit himself with hair color to match, before their first song starts up.

 

"Oh, come and see the opening band, now that you have your tickets and beverages in hand," the alpha sings into the microphone, staring out at the crowd as he sings the words he knows by heart. "They look so tired, sound uninspired, guitars are second hand, cause no one likes an opening band."

 

The band plays a few more songs, the omegas in the crowd already going crazy over the pretty alpha on the stage who had an amazing voice. The alpha who announces his name to be, Dallon, a bit through their performance, may have been a charmer, but he had nothing compared to Harry Styles who could have all the omegas fall to their knees with one small look.

 

"This next song that we're going to play for you is called Choke and I think I might need a little help singing it," Dallon says into the microphone, a mischievous little smirk spreading across the alpha's face as he looks amongst the crowd, before he's turning towards the back of the stage. "Harry, wanna come help me?"

 

As soon as the words are out of the alphas mouth the crowd erupt into screams, Louis is sad to say that he is definitely one of them, a blush spreading across his cheeks at his own actions as Zayn only smiles at his excited best friend.

 

That's when a smiling Harry walks onto stage, dressed in his own pink and floral suit. The alpha smiles and waves to the crowd as he waltzes onto stage, quickly taking the microphone that's handed to him. "I'm always up to help a friend out," he speaks out through the microphone, smiling that dazzling smile of his out into the crowd.

 

The alpha locks eyes with a pair of dazzling bright blues for a split second and almost loses his cool, but quickly fixes himself as turns away to focus back on the task at hand as the music to the bands next song starts up. The alpha lets the music rush over him, getting fully invested in the song. He might have liked this certain one of the band's songs maybe more then the band themselves did, but nobody needed to know that.

 

Dallon smiles at the other alpha on stage as he starts up the song, and Harry dances, practically jumping along the stage pumped to be helping preform such an amazing song.

 

The alpha sings along with Dallon as the chorus to the song starts up. "Now shut your dirty mouth, if I could burn this town, I wouldn't hesitate to smile while you suffocate and die, and that would be just fine, and what a lovely time that it would surely be, so bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep," Harry was so hyped up on the song that he doesn't pay too much attention to his actions as he dances across the stage, singing along to his favorite song at the moment.

 

"And choke yourself, yeah, yeah," With those words the song finally comes to an end, Harry already super sweaty as he smiles across the stage at the other male. "Harry Styles everyone!" Dallon cheers as he points to the other alpha.

 

Harry bows for the already cheering crowd, eyes only set on one certain someone, who's bright blue eyes were already trained right back on him. He smiles and winks at the omega, trying to be sly about his actions, but it earns him a large blush across the other male's cheeks as he turns away completely to smile at the alpha on stage with him.

 

"Dallon Weekes everyone!" Harry copies the other alpha's words as everyone erupts in claps and cheers for the other male on stage as the other male quietly makes his way back towards where he came from.

 

"So, that's everything we have for you guys tonight, please be nice to our new favorite band for us," Dallon calls towards the crowd in a whole sending a cheeky wink towards them as he follows the other alpha off the stage.

 

"Shit," Louis mutters as the chattering picks up around them yet again, a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

"Harry looked at you," Zayn whispers towards the other omega as he squeezes his hand in his to gain his attention.

 

Louis shakes his head in denial, the blush from earlier still spread across his cheeks. "No, he was just looking at everyone," the omega says, too naive to realize that no the alpha wasn't just focusing on the crowd but on one certain someone in the crowd.

 

Zayn only shrugs, deciding not to push the omega any farther on the topic. "Well are you excited to finally see your favorite band to preform live?" He asks the other omega, changing the subject.

 

Louis smiles brightly at his best friend as a rush of excitement runs through him. "Oh, hell yeah!" He chirps up, adrenaline pumping through him from all of the hot energy that surrounded the room of the concert.

 

The moment that the actual band steps onto the stage is so much different then when it was just an opening act. The main performance was always the most sought after and even Louis was a little bit too energetic when they finally do make their way onto the stage.

 

"Niall!" The omega yells to his Irish friend when the beta is the first of the band to step onto the stage, guitar thrown over his shoulder as he sends his friends a cheeky wink and wave.

 

The next is Josh, the drummer, who silently waves and smiles to the crowd before he takes his spot in the back of the stage. Louis and Zayn watch Niall as he stands tall and proud on stage, an excited smile spread across his face as everyone waits for the last of the act to make his way onto the stage.

 

That's when the real noise erupts from the crowd, that is when Harry Styles finally makes his entrance onto the stage. The alpha had changed into a different suit, this one was a bright and dazzling yellow color and it hugged his frame so well that Louis had to force himself to not lick his lips at the amazing sight.

 

The alpha smiles at the loud cheers from the crowd as he makes his way towards his microphone at the front of the stage, only inches from where Louis stood, staring up with such fond eyes at the male in front of him.

 

The omega's heart skips a beat inside his chest when the alpha seems to look straight back into his own eyes, sending him a bright smile before he looks away and back at the large crowd before him. "Is everyone here ready to fucking party tonight?" He asks the crowd with a bright smile.

 

The loud screams that the alpha gets in response to his words is all the answer he needs as they start up their first song of the night. It was amazing, absolutely fantastic to watch his favorite band to preform right in front of him. Louis couldn't even sing along to the words of the first few songs he was in a bit of shock, but when Niall shoots him a crazy look and hand gesture Louis snaps out of it and laughs at his Irish friend on stage.

 

"This song is called Medicine," Harry calls out into the microphone a smirk playing across the alpha's lips as the rest of the band already starts to play the beginning of the song.

 

"Here to take my medicine, take my medicine," Harry sings, closing his eyes as he gets into the rather dirty song. "Treat you like gentlemen," with those words his eyes fly open to stare into a pair of bright blue ones below him, imagining how much he felt those words.

 

"Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline, think I'm gonna stick with you," the alpha always gets a little horny when he performs but there's just something about this certain song that gets the male and as he continues to preform it he can't help the obvious erection  that was forming his suit pants.

 

"I had a few got drunk on you and now I'm wasted. And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you," Harry smirks when he hears the loud call of tasted that goes through the crowd before he grabs his microphone from its stand to have more room to move as he gets more into the song.

 

"If you go out tonight, I'm going out because I know you're persuasive," Harry jumps a bit as he sings along to the song. "You got that salt and I got me an appetite, now I can taste it."

 

"You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh," Harry sings and before he truly knows what's happening the alpha is tripping and falling straight off the stage in front of him.

 

A loud squeal makes its way from Louis as he watches the scene happen with wide eyes, he watches as Harry trips over his microphone power cord as he goes tumbling off stage and straight towards him. He doesn't have enough time to move out of the way before a tall and heavy weight comes barreling on top of him.

 

"Oops!" Harry manages to get out as he pulls himself up enough to see who had fallen on top of, only to meet the most dazzling pair of blue eyes he's ever seen for the first time up close.

 

"Hi," Louis squeaks out awkwardly as he stares up into bright green eyes of the alpha in front of him, a huge blush spread across his cheeks.

 

The whole situation was super awkward but the worst part of it all was that Louis had felt how hard the alpha was and couldn't stop himself from moving his gaze towards the other male's crotch just to see if what he felt was real onto to blush even more scarlet at his actions.

 

Harry doesn't seem to notice the omegas embarrassment too embarrassed of himself as he quickly helps the other male onto his own two feet. "Are you okay, love?" The alpha asks the omega in a small whisper, only for Louis to stare wide eyed at the other male.

 

"Tommo!" This shout comes from the Irish lad on stage, having finally realized exactly who his band mate had fallen on top of. "Are you alright?" The question is repeated by the beta as he helps Harry back onto the stage.

 

The dark scarlet blush never leaves the omegas face as he nods up at his Irish friend on the stage, trying to remember how to form words to respond to the Irish male. "Yeah, I'm okay," Louis squeaks out, still in shock from what just happened.

 

Zayn's hand slips back into the other omegas and just that familiar touch is enough to soothe the other male's nerves from the probably traumatic event that just occurred.

 

"Sorry about that everyone," Harry says to the crowd of confused people, after he finds his microphone. Everyone could see the large blush of embarrassment spread across the alpha's cheeks and Louis notices that the alpha's erection was gone now after all the excitement. "How about we forget about my newest legendary fall off stage and get back to the concert."

 

The rest of the concert goes by in a flash for the omegas. As the large crowd starts to leave the building Zayn turns to look at his best friend curiously. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asks the other omega.

 

Louis snaps out of where he was staring up at the stage where Harry was standing only a few moments before with wide and dazzling blue eyes. "Yeah," the omega says, smiling brightly up at his friend as he squeezes the hand that was held in his own. "I think that was the best night of my life!"

 

Zayn stares at the male in confusion, not understanding his best friend at all. "You literally could have died," the omega tells his best friend, perplexed by the other male's happy mood.

 

Louis only shrugs. "But I didn't," he tells the other male pointedly only for him to get an eye roll in response.

 

That's when Zayn's phone buzzes inside his sweatshirt pocket. The omega pulls the device out to see who the message is from. The male lets out a small sigh as he reads over the text that he had gotten from their Irish friend.

 

"What did it say?" Louis asks curiously, still practically jumping from the excitement of the concert.

 

"Niall is waiting for us outside," Zayn says, shoving the device back into his pocket as he smiles at the omega beside him. "He says he's going to spend the night at our hotel with us, even if we don't want him to."

 

Louis lets out a loud laugh at the omega's words. He knew that neither of them cared that they would be sharing one of their hotel beds with the Irish male that night. They would just be glad to be able to spend as much time as they could with their friend before they had to be separated again.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: How do you think that Harry is going to recover after the embarrassment of almost killing Louis with his clumsiness?


	9. Chapter Nine

 

**Chapter** **Nine**

 

The loud ringing from Niall's cell phone is what awakens everyone the next morning. The Irish let's out an annoyed sound as he moves to grab the annoying device from where he left it the night before. "Hello?" He asks into the phone with a rather annoyed sounding voice as he sits up in the empty bed he had slept in that night.

 

 

Louis curiously peaks out of the blankets that covered him and his best friend, who both slept cuddled up against each other that night. Zayn only groans in annoyance as he snuggles back into the other omega's back as he falls back into a light sleep. "I'll be right there," Niall says into his cell phone with a small sigh before hanging up on whoever was on the other line.

 

"Who was that?" Louis asks the beta curiously as he watches the Irish male throw on his clothes from the night before, obviously having to leave them already.

 

Niall rolls his eyes as he thinks back to the call that he had already gotten. "Our manager, Jeff, apparently we have some type of photoshoot this morning," the beta did not seem happy about the idea of having to leave for work so early in the morning.

 

Louis pouts up at the Irish male, disappointed that he was leaving them already, but he doesn't comment too much on it since he knows that Niall was living his dream with this new job. "Okay," the omega says simply, snuggling back into his best friend's chest planning to drift back to sleep.

 

Niall sighs as he hears the disappointment in the omega's voice. He knew that Louis and Zayn, even though the omega was too worried about his sleep to comment, really had missed him, but there wasn't much he could do change the fact that this is what is life was like now. "I'll meet up with you guys for lunch before you head back to Donny!" The beta promises the omega, causing a huge smile to make it's way onto Louis' face.

 

"Okay," Louis repeats the word, but with a much happier tone of voice then the last time.

 

Niall leaves the two omegas after that, sending a quick text to his band's manager to let him know he was on his way. The beta that managed their band was a rather nice guy, but when it came down to business he was very strict about things getting done correctly. "What a lovely few hours this is going to be," the Irish beta says to himself bitterly as he walks down the streets towards where Jeff had told him they were meeting up with the rest of the band. He absolutely hated having to do these photoshoots, but it's what came with being famous in the end.

 

********

 

It's a few hours later when Louis finally arises from the hotel bed. He's careful not to wake up a still sleeping Zayn as he moves to grab his phone to check his notifications. Louis' eyes widen as he scrolls over just how many of them there were. He knew that everyone was going to be buzzing about what happened at the concert the night before, but he didn't think it was going to be as bad as it truly was.

 

It was crazy to think how these fans even managed to find his twitter account in the first place, but he had many and many of messages and tagged tweets with him in them. A lot of it was negative comments from jealous fans, but their were some positives in the mists of the bad.

 

GayVodka98: @louist91 you must think you're something big now that Harry fell on top of you.

 

Harryscurls: I was at the concert last night and I totally saw @louist91 eyeballing Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if he made him fall on him.

 

AlisonStyles: I met @louist91 at that concert and he was super nice and he's best friends with the guitarist in the band so all you people spreading hate on him better watch out!

 

Louis smiles at that last one, taking notice that it was the very friendly alpha that talked to him and Zayn during the show. He's quick to follow the female back sending her a nice reply to her tweet.

 

louist91: @AlisonStyles Thanks for defending my name, love! It was so lovely meeting you!

 

Louis continues to scroll through the gossip that was being spread across twitter when something really hilarious comes onto his screen. The omega can't help the loud and obnoxious laughter that leaves his mouth when he reads over a certain tweet.

 

NealSlut: I don't think that anyone has anything to worry about I was at the show last night too and I saw @louist91 and @zaynmalik holding hands like a proper couple.

 

Louis couldn't stop laughing as he reads the replies to the tweet. A lot of them were truly convinced that him and Zayn were in a relationship. The omega in question peaks his eyes open to see what his best friend was laughing about. "What's so funny, Lou?" He asks the other omega in confusion as he rises into a sitting position, brushing the hair out of his face.

 

"Apparently according to fans on twitter we're dating," Louis tells his sleepy friend, letting out another chuckle at just the thought of how dumb the situation was.

 

Zayn stares at the other omega in confusion as he tries to comprehend what the other omega was saying. "But were both omegas?" He questions the other male, not understanding how that would have even crossed anyone's mind.

 

Louis only shrugs. It was the internet after all, someone would believe absolutely anything if you let them. "It's not uncommon for omegas to mate, just not very accepting," Louis explains to the other male truthfully, not like he would ever think about dating another omega, nonetheless his best friend, but there were others out there that preferred those of their same secondary gender.

 

Zayn only shakes his head at that grabbing his own phone as he tries to process the how dumb the world truly was. Louis chuckles yet again as he goes to post an explanation to everyone on his main twitter to try and debunk all these rumors that were spreading already.

 

louist91: I am in fact not dating my best friend @zaynmalik we are both omegas for your information and the accident last night was just that, an accident. If you have any questions please go and ask @HarryStyles himself he'd be sure to clear things up for all of you.

 

It's only a few seconds after the tweet is posted does a loud chuckle come from the omega sitting not too far away from him as he reads the tweet. "You sure told them," Zayn says to the other omega, shaking his head at how sassy his friend could be at times.

 

Louis only shrugs at the other omega. "I don't like when people start spreading lies," he simply says, finding the whole situation sort of amusing in the end. Him and Zayn actually dating? That really made him amused.

 

It's about an hour later when the omegas get a message from their Irish friend saying where the beta wants them to meet him at. The two males have gotten dressed and repacked all of their items back into their bags since they were heading back to Doncaster later that day.

 

"Ready to go?" Zayn asks the other omega as he brushes his hair out of his face. The other male looked rather nice in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, his favorite black leather jacket his extra source of warmth for the cold weather outside.

 

Louis only the other hand decided to go simple with a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright red sweater that was rather big on him, engulfing his small omega form. The omega nods to the other male, slipping into his high top converse as he grabs his phone and wallet. The two omegas decide against holding hands on their way to the small diner that Niall had told them to meet him at, deciding that they didn't need anymore rumors floating around that they were dating.

 

The diner was rather cute with a homey sort of feel to it, much like the one that Louis worked at back in Doncaster. There's a bell at the door to announce when someone walks into the small store. "Welcome, please take a seat wherever you'd like!" A very friendly beta female greets them with a bright smile as she motions towards the whole of the restaurant.

 

The two omegas thank her as they take a seat at a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, away from all the other customers. They joke to each other a little bit as they wait for the third to their trio to arrive.

 

The ringing of the bell on the door announces the Irish beta's arrival and when the two omegas look up to watch the male's entrance they both let out small gasps as they notice just who was with their friend.

 

"Hi, mates!" Niall calls to his shocked omega friends as he makes his way towards their table.

 

Louis and Zayn just stare wide eyed between the beta and the two alphas that were trailing behind him. "Um, hi," Louis says to the beta, but doesn't exactly look at the male as he says it. Instead his eyes were focused instead on Harry Styles.

 

The alpha smiles brightly at the omega, causing Louis' heart to practically burst out of his chest at that little motion.

 

The male was wearing something rather casual. A pair of tight grey skinny jeans hugged his muscular legs, while one of his own band t-shirts showed off his muscular chest and stomach rather well. There was a pair of brown, slightly heeled, boots on the male's feet.

 

"I hope you guys don't mind, but we decided to tag along," Harry speaks up kindly towards the omegas already sat at the booth.

 

Louis was too shocked to say anything so Zayn decides to do the talking for both of them, shooting Niall a glaring look before doing so. "No, that's fine, the more the merrier," the omega tells the alpha, sending both him and the very attractive male standing behind him a large smile.

 

"Nice to see you again, Louis," Liam tells the omega with a friendly smile as him and Harry slide into the booth across from them.

 

Louis smiles at the kind alpha he had met the morning before. "Yeah, you too," he tells the alpha, trying to not act as nervous as he truly was as Harry sits in the spot across from him. He didn't know if he could actually keep a conversation with the other male without making a fool out of himself.

 

Niall smirks to himself as he sits at the edge of the table, excited to just watch how the meal was going to unfold. The beta knew exactly what he was doing when he invited Harry and Liam to come to lunch with him and both alphas were more then willing to tag along.

 

"I'm sorry about falling on you last night," Harry says quietly to the omega sat across from him, trying to make small talk with the other male.

 

The omega blushes a bit at having the gorgeous alpha's full attention on him, trying to stomp down his nervousness as he smiles at the attractive male. "It's okay, you didn't injure either of us," Louis tells the male with a small shrug, forcing himself to push aside the fact that Harry was his idol and talk to him as if he was an ordinary alpha.

 

He was Louis Tomlinson after all the omega that was known for not taking any crap from no one and who had just about as much sass for how big his giant bum was. Everyone back in Doncaster knew not to mess with him or Zayn because he'd kick your ass if you did, but here he was sat across from Harry Styles and that's all that it took to make him shy and nervous.

 

Before any more conversation can unfold between anyone at the table their server shows up. The waiter is an overly friendly alpha male who doesn't seem to have boundaries when it comes to flirting. The male asks everyone else what they would like to drink before turning towards Louis last.

 

The alpha had kept eyeballing the omega throughout the whole thing, obviously checking the male out. It only managed to make Louis rather pissed off, not liking when alphas looked at him like he was a piece of meat. "So, what can I get you to drink, blue eyes?" The male asks, staring straight into the omega's eyes with a large smirk spread across his face, obviously flirting.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the male, really hating when alpha's flirted with him out in public, especially ones who didn't seem to have respect for omegas. "I'll take a large cup of I'm not interested, dumbass," the omega spits out at the alpha, a fire set into the male's eyes and if Zayn hadn't grabbed ahold of his best friend's hand to keep him seated he probably would have lunged at the alpha.

 

Everyone had different reactions to the omega's words. Niall and Zayn weren't even surprised by the outburst from the omega, knowing that something like that was coming already. Harry was shocked by the omega's boldness, but couldn't help but to find the way the male stood up for himself extremely sexy. The alpha shifts in his seat a bit trying to fix himself a blush spreading across his cheeks when Liam sends him a knowing look.

 

The alpha server on the other hand, looks absolutely livid at having been talked to like that by an omega. "He'll have a strawberry milkshake," Zayn speaks up for the steaming omega beside him so that hopefully they could avoid anymore conflict and not get kicked out of the diner.

 

The alpha seems to let the situation go as he nods shortly to the male's at the table before walking off to get their drinks.  "And there's the real Tommo everyone," Niall says with a loud laugh as he breaks the tense silence surrounding the group.

 

Louis finally settles down into his seat at those words, letting out a loud and annoyed huff as he decides to let the situation go. "Alphas like that piss me off," he says in annoyance, glaring after the alpha who had previously walked away.

 

Harry chuckles from his spot across from the omega and that's when Louis realizes exactly who he had done that in front of. The omega blushes as he looks up at the alpha across from him. The male was staring right back at him with a pair of bright green eyes that were filled with what seemed to be adoration? No, that couldn't be right, the omega must have seen that wrong.

 

"You have some spunk to you don't you?" Harry asks the omega, a fond little smile spreading across his face as he stares at the other male.

 

Louis only sighs as he shrugs his shoulders at the alpha, back to being shy again. The omega pushes up the sleeves to his sweater, feeling a little warm after his excitement. "Which one is for your soulmate?" Harry suddenly asks the omega as he motions toward the omega's tattooed arms.

 

The alpha felt a little bit of jealous roll through him at just the thought of someone else being the gorgeous omega's soulmate, but he forces himself to push that aside as he waits for the other male's answer.

 

Louis smiles at Harry as he points towards his soulmate tattoo on his forearm, the Oops! was something he always stared at and wondered curiously about who his other half could be. "I don't really understand what it means still, but I guess I'll find out when I meet my mate," the omega says to the other male with a small shrug, a little bit sad that that alpha probably wasn't the male sitting across from him.

 

Harry smiles at the omega as he moves his arm around, pulling his t-shirt sleeve a bit to point at the small Hi that was on his arm not too far from his armpit. "This ones mine, not quite sure what it means either," the alpha admits as he stares across the table at the omega.

 

From his own spot by the edge of the table Niall practically face palms at how dumb the two males were, but decides not to butt into their conversation. They will realize it on their own eventually. At least he hopes they will.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Do you think that Louis and Harry will ever realize the similarities in their soulmate tattoos or?


	10. Chapter Ten

 

 

**Chapter** **Ten**

 

It was a Saturday afternoon and almost a full week since the concert. Louis' been pretty busy with work since he's arrived home from London. He really did need the money and since he took off a few days for him and Zayn's trip, he needed to make up for that lost time by picking up extra shifts here and there.

 

That's why the omega was working on a Saturday afternoon, one of the busiest times at the diner. He almost never worked on that day of the week, since it was always so stressful for him, but they needed the help and again since he needed the money he decided to take up the shift when it was offered to him.

 

He was much too busy with keeping up with all his many tables, juggling all of the customers requests that were thrown at him. That's why he didn't even notice that his phone was buzzing like crazy in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. That would be the worst mistake that the omega had made all week, but he didn't really know that.

 

From his seat in the backseat of a moving taxi, Niall smirks to himself, staring down at his cell phone screen. The beta had an amazing idea that has been floating through his head since he woken up that day.

 

The band finally had a few days off until they had to continue on with their tour, meaning they were all going home for a bit. That's why Niall thought it would be the perfect time for a party. Moving through his contacts he clicks on several different names, adding them all into a group chat, before he starts to type up a message to send to everyone.

 

Niall: Party at my place tomorrow night lads! Invite anyone you want and I'll provide all of the alcohol that's needed!

 

The responses are almost instant, and Niall sits back in his seat ready for the entertainment that was about to unfold in front of his very eyes as his friends realized who everyone in the chat truly was.

 

Zayn was sitting at home on the couch when the message comes through. Saturday was usually him and Louis' cuddle day, meaning that the omegas would normally spend all day snuggling together watching movies. Since the other omega decided to pick up a shift at work that day, however, Zayn was stuck to entertain himself without his best friend.

 

He's startled a bit when his phone chirps up with a new text message, having been focused on the movie that he was watching on their living room television. Picking up the device that was sat on the coffee table in front of him, Zayn quickly goes to read the message.

 

The omega rolls his eyes at how utterly Niall the message was, shaking his head. Although the male wasn't quite sure who the five other unknown numbers were inside of he chat, he goes to answer his Irish friend.

 

Zayn: Me and the Tommo will be there. Don't buy too much alcohol though, Ni, I don't want to be babysitting you and him all night.

 

The omega quickly sends off the message knowing that the Irish male wouldn't listen to him anyways. He was sure that since they haven't been able to party together in about two weeks, that Louis and Niall were going to get absolutely trashed the next night and he'd probably be doing damage control all night.

 

The next message comes through from an unknown number to Zayn. The omega wasn't quite sure exactly who half of the people in the group chat were, but he doesn't question it too much as he reads over the message.

 

I'll be there, not heading back to the states for the small break anyways.

 

Zayn quickly realizes that the message must have been from one of the males in one of the bands that were opening for Kiwi's tour. They were the only American friends that Niall would have that he could think of. That's when another message comes through the chat, this time from the Irish lad that had started up the texting in the first place.

 

Niall: Isn't Jess going to get mad at you if you don't fly home and see her, Sky?

 

Zayn quickly adds up the dots and realizes that the previous text must have came from the omega lead singer from the band Super Whatevr. Zayn quickly changes the set of unknown numbers to Sky in his contacts so at least one more person will be identified in the chat.

 

Sky: I'll probably have her fly out and see me sometime soon. Dallon isn't going home either, decided it would be too hard on the pups.

 

Zayn remembers that Dallon, was the name of the alpha lead singer of the band I Don't Know How But They Found Me. The male must have been mated with kids back home in America. That must have been hard for him to leave his family back at home while going on the road in a whole other country for this long. The next message come from Niall again.

 

Niall: Ah, okay. Zayn, how's Lou been since the concert?

 

Zayn rolls his eyes as he reads over the message, letting out a small chuckle to himself as he decides how he wants to answer the beta. He shakes his head as he starts to write out his response to the Irish male's words.

 

Zayn: He won't stop talking about it. I think the Tommo has officially fallen in love.

 

Zayn could almost hear Niall's laughter from the other side of the phone as he sends off the message. The Irish lad isn't the one who responds back to the omega, however, instead a message pops through from another one of the numbers that were unknown to the male.

 

Who's he in love with?

 

The person seemed genuinely curious about the situation and Zayn doesn't really think about it too much as he goes to write his next message. He probably should have, considering that the alpha he was about to write's name was most-likely in the group chat with them. It's not like the omega really, truly knew that though as he types out the five letters to the alpha's name.

 

Zayn: Harry.

 

The omega just about drops his phone when the next message comes through. The male's eyes widen to the size of saucers when he realizes exactly what he had done as a message from another set of numbers he doesn't recognize pops onto his screen. Of course Zayn automatically knows, who the response is from.

 

Yeah?

 

"Shit," Zayn curses to himself as he realizes how much Louis was going to kill him when he got home from work. He's sure that the omega was going to be absolutely livid after he reads the messages.

 

Back in his taxi, which was only about a half an hour away from it's destination, Niall smiles satisfied down at his phone. This was the type of excitement he was waiting for, in the end, and his friends never seem to disappoint him. The beta lets out a hearty laugh as he writes up a response to the awkward situation going on in the group chat.

 

Niall: Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now.

 

Niall's sure that Zayn is beating himself up about giving up some of his best friend's most vital secrets, but it would have came out sooner or later. Louis and Harry were just acting too dumb for their own good. Anyone could see that they were soulmates with just the way they acted towards each other, but they were too stupid to connect the dots themselves.

 

The next message comes from Liam, who finally decides to pop into the conversation when it starts to be getting good. Niall chuckles as he reads over the alpha's words.

 

Liam: Whelp, I'm definitely not missing this one. I'll totally be there!

 

Niall silently agrees with the alpha that this party was going to be an interesting one. Hopefully, Louis and Harry would finally realize their connection with each other and be happy. They probably wouldn't though, the dumb and oblivious lads that they were.

 

*******

 

Back at the diner where he works, Louis was just being let loose from his hours worth of torture that he had willingly put himself through. The restaurant had been pretty steady for a good two hours, and the omega had to hold his tongue about a dozen times so that he didn't lose his job. Their were several alphas that had really been testing his patience that afternoon and Louis thinks that his manager had started to notice, deciding to let the male go home early before he caved and murdered someone.

 

"I'll see you on Monday, Louis," Ellen calls to the omega, as she watches the male take off his apron and hang it with the others in the back of the store. "Please take tomorrow off, and relax."

 

Louis only smiles at his boss with a small nod, thinking that he will probably be taking the beta up on her offer. He had been working himself a little too much lately and he deserved a day off to get all of his energy back. "See you, Monday," the omega tells the women with a small wave as he makes his way out of the diner.

 

As soon as the cold winter air from outside hits the omega, he lets out a sigh in relief. It felt so good to finally be out of work after such a busy afternoon. Louis finally reaches into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone, deciding that he would check his notifications on his walk home.

 

However, the omega's eyes widen when he sees all of the messages that he had gotten in the past hour. They were all from some group chat that was clearly made by his Irish friend and the male sighs to himself as he scrolls to the beginning of the messages to read through them all.

 

The first couple messages were normal and Louis is quick to add Sky into his contacts, knowing that he would definitely end up texting the other omega to make friends later. The male seemed like a super cool guy and he would love to get to know him better.

 

That's when he gets to a message that almost causes him to drop his phone onto the concrete sidewalk, due to his shock. "He, didn't!" Louis shouts as he stops in his tracks to stare down at the device in his hands in complete shock.

 

I think the Tommo has officially fallen in love.

 

The words weren't too bad by themselves, but what follows after that is what has the omega absolutely livid.

 

Who's he in love with?

 

Harry.

 

Yes?

 

There isn't even a number for the amount of embarrassment that bursts through the omega in that moment. His best friend literally just told his biggest crush in the entire universe that he was in love with him. That wasn't even the worst part though, it's the next few texts after that, that really makes matters even worse.

 

Louis changes the unknown set of numbers of the alpha his friend just outed him, of the male'sphone number into Harry in his contacts. He just needed to know who the last two people in the chat were since he already had Liam's number set in his phone.

 

Harry: Anyways, I wouldn't miss a party for anything! I'll definitely be there.

 

Louis wanted to throw himself off of a building as he reads that message, knowing that he was going to have to face the alpha the next night. He lets out another loud groan as he scrolls through the last of the messages that announce that the last of the two male's in the chat were planning on coming to the party as well. He adds Dallon and Josh into his contacts as well not too sure if he would need to use the numbers later, but wanted them for safe keeping, just incase.

 

He decides to write out his one message for the chat, trying to do a little bit of damage control after Zayn decided to out his biggest secret to the whole group.

 

Louis: I can speak for myself if I am in love with someone for your information, Zayn. No need for you to try and insert your two cents into my love life.

 

The message was filled with sass. He wanted his best friend to know that he was super angry with him after what he had done. The other omega embarrassed him first in front of the group, so now it was Louis' turn.

 

Nialler: Damn, there's the sass I was waiting for all afternoon.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the message from the Irish beta, but smiles a bit since he really did miss Niall. Even if he was a little scared about what Harry might think about what Zayn had said, he still wouldn't miss the beta's party for anything. He loved to get drunk and let loose with his Irish friend and nothing or no one, not even Harry Styles, was going to stop him from doing that.

 

Louis: Shut up, Niall. Just be ready to get your party on, because I'm ready to let loose and have some fun!

 

The omega decides that getting drunk with Niall tomorrow night would be a good way to pay Zayn back for being a snitch in the group chat. The other omega always thought he had to babysit them while they were drunk or else they would do something apparently that they'd regret.

 

Louis does remember a few times when he's woken up with a hangover only to realize that he has a black eye from a fight he didn't remember being in the previous night. He doesn't truly believe Zayn when he sees that him and Niall are that bad when they're drunk because, really, how could they be that bad?

 

Zayn: Great, I might be the one Louis punches tomorrow in that case.

 

Louis only rolls his eyes as he reads over the message from his best friend. He doesn't think he's that much of an angry drunk to want to get into a fight with his best friend. Sure, a piece of shit alpha who tries to hit on him, that asshole would have it coming anyways, but him actually punch Zayn? He didn't think he would, even if he was pretty livid with the omega at that moment.

 

Louis decides to be a little shit and screw with his best friend some more, as he starts to near the corner to the apartment building that they live in. He smirks to himself as he writes out his next message for the omega.

 

Louis: If you tell a bunch of people another load of bullshit I won't even have to be drunk to sock you.

 

The male smiles to himself in satisfaction as he sends off the message, putting his cell phone back into his pocket as he decides what he's going to do to get back at Zayn. He quickly settles on a plan of action for the situation before him.

 

Louis was going to give the other omega the silent treatment for the rest of the night. It sounded childish but since Zayn decided to tell other one of his secrets then he wouldn't be telling the omega anything at all until he was over what the male had done.

 

So, when he opens the door and is greeted with a hesitant. "Welcome home," from the other omega, he doesn't even acknowledge that the male is there.

 

He walks straight past the male sprawled on the couch and into his room, shutting and locking the door. Louis ignores the other male's calls, trying to apologize to his best friend, but the omega was stubborn and wouldn't be giving in to the other male that quickly.

 

Instead he connects his Bluetooth speaker to his laptop and turns the volume up all of the way. He ignores the pleas from his the other side of his door as the song Alive by the omega's favorite band starts blasting through his bedroom, effectively blocking out the other lad's calls towards him.

 

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: What do you think is going to happen at the party the next night? (Not going into details but I think you’re all going to love the next chapter, or not.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

 

**Chapter** **Eleven**

 

"Are you ready to go yet, Lou?!" An anxious sounding Zayn calls to his best friend from his spot on their living room couch. The other omega was texting a certain brown haired and brown eyes alpha, as he once again waiting for the other omega to finish getting ready so that they could leave for Niall's party.

 

Louis must have thought they were going to a fashion show from how long he's been taking to get ready. Don't get him wrong, Zayn wanted to look good for the party too, seeing as his newest crush was going to be there, but he thought the other omega was going a little overboard with how long he was taking to get ready.

 

"Give me a second!" Louis calls back to the other omega. The male tries to fix his fringe so that it's laying flat on his head and out of his eyes, anxious about the party that night.

 

The omega best friends had inevitably made up earlier that morning, after Zayn had made the two of them breakfast. They could never really stay mad at each other for very long, being as close as they were with each other.It was an honest mistake, in the end, even though Louis was still angry at the universe that it had even happened, but it's not like he could change the outcome of what had happened anyways even if he tried to.

 

Louis sighs to himself as he makes his way out of the hallway bathroom and back into his small bedroom, to finish getting ready.

"It is what it is," he tells himself quietly as he slips into his black high top converse, officially ready to head over to his Irish friend's apartment now.

 

He was very ready to party with his Irish best friend again. It had been way too long since the two of them had been able to get drunk together and make fools out of themselves and Louis was definitely ready for it. The omega was nervous about Harry going to be there, especially after what Zayn had outed to the alpha the day before.

 

Louis was just hoping that the messages he sent to clean up the mess that was made, were believable enough to the alpha that nothing would be awkward between the two of them if they would happen to see each other that night. Louis didn't know what he would do if made an even bigger fool out of himself in front of Harry, their whole relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, was built on awkwardness.

 

The omega shakes the nervous thoughts from his head, taking one last look at himself in the mirror before he makes his way back out of his bedroom to meet up with his best friend in the living room. Zayn sat on their living room couch with a fond smile spread across his face as he stared down at something on his cell phone.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow curiously as he watches the other omega, but decides not to question the male, at that moment. He quickly makes a mental note to ask for all of the details from the other male later on in the future, after Niall's party.

 

******

 

When the two best friends arrive at the Irish male's luxurious apartment, the music is already blaring through the barrier of the closed wooden door. "But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, and if you like having secret little rendezvous," the familiar song can be heard playing throughout the apartment.

 

Louis and Zayn share an amused look as they push the door open to the their friend's apartment, not even bothering to knock since the sound probably wouldn't even be heard over the loud music. It doesn't take the two omegas long to find their Irish friend.

 

Niall was stood atop of the coffee wooden table in his living room, a red plastic cup held in one of his hands as he sings and dances along to a song by his own band. It doesn't take the beta long to notice his friend's arrival as he makes a leap off the short household appliance, just about face planting with how tipsy he already was.

 

"Tommo! Z!" The Irish male chirps in greeting to his friends, instantly enveloping the two of them into a giant hug. Sometimes Niall got very affectionate while drunk, this must have been one of those times.

 

"Hi, Ni," Louis calls back to the male with a small chuckle, only amused at the beta's actions. Zayn, on the other hand, forces himself away from the embrace, not really a very touchy-feely sort of person, unless he was in the mood for it.

 

Niall isn't disappointed in the slightest at the omega's actions, only pulling away from the male still in his arms and smiles down at his friend and drinking buddy. "Are you ready to party the Tommo way?!" The Irish male asks, already pulling his friend towards the doorway to his kitchen so that he could make the omega a drink.

 

"Hell yeah, I am!" Louis calls out to the beta in agreement as he watches the male pour him out a drink.

 

He doesn't get a good look at the writing on the bottle as the other male pours the clear liquid into a plastic cup that was filled with ice, but is pretty sure that it was some type of vodka. "Here you go," Niall says as he hands the cup of straight alcohol towards his friend.

 

Louis only shrugs as he tilts his head back to take the first giant gulp from his drink. The omega cringes a bit as the strong alcohol makes its burning way down his throat, but doesn't complain. He's used to the affects of substance at this point.

 

It doesn't take long for the buzz to kick in for the omega and he was giggling at absolutely nothing as a an explicit rock song playing through the speakers. For some reason the song was just so funny to the boy in that moment with the amount of alcohol in his system.

 

"I'd unfuck you if I could, I'd unlove like I should have, months before I did, in the months before I split, its turbulent, turbulent," Niall chants along to the lyrics of the song, messing up a few times with how drunk he was, only bursting out laughing at himself each time he would do it.

 

It was a normal thing for them when they were drunk, dancing and singing drunkenly to whatever song was playing. Since Louis didn't really know the song that was currently playing he just giggled at watching his friend try to sing along to the explicit lyrics.

 

The third to their trio had disappeared a long while ago, but the two drunken males didn't really notice that. If they had been paying enough attention they would have noticed that the omega had disappeared to another part of the house with a brown haired, brown eyed alpha, a bright smile spread across the male's face.

 

"Louis?" A timid sounding voice says the boy's name, and the omega startles a bit as he turns towards the person with a curious glance, not very familiar with the voice.

 

Louis is able to identify that the omega standing in front of him with a shy little smile on his face, was the lead singer from the the band Super Whatevr, even in his drunken state. "Hi," Louis slurs out to the other omega, a friendly smile making its way onto the lad's face.

 

"I wanted to officially introduce myself to you, but you seem a little drunk," Sky, Louis remembers that was the other male's name, squeaks out in a quiet voice.

 

Louis giggles at the other omega's words, knowing that they were definitely probably true, but he shrugs nonetheless. "Maybe just a little," he admits to the other male but he was swaying from side to side even as he says the words.

 

Sky lets out a cute little laugh as he shakes his head, amused by the drunken omega in front of him. "I'll talk with you some other time," the omega promises to the other, knowing already that Louis probably wouldn't remember that promise in the morning anyways.

 

Louis only shrugs as he says goodbye to the other already retreating omega, about to head back to his drinking buddy. Though, when he turns backaround to where Niall was previously on the dance floor, the beta is gone. "Niall?" The omega calls out in confusion, not quite sure where the other male could have possibly gone.

 

Louis only shrugs, not too worried about loosing his drunk friend considering that he was absolutely trashed himself. The omega retrieves his drink from the coffee table in the living room and downs the rest of the strong, clear liquid that was still inside of his cup. "I need another drink," the omega slurs out to nobody in particular as he stumbles his way towards the kitchen.

 

Louis ignores the people that were gathering inside of the small space as he goes to pour some more alcohol into his cup. The omega was too drunk to keep his arm steady as he turned the bottle of alcohol upside down, trying to pour the liquid into his cup.

 

"I think you've had enough of that," a slow and deep voice speaks up from behind the omega and a large hand moves out to take the bottle of alcohol from the boy's hands.

 

Louis was rather annoyed by this new male's presence that he doesn't quite recognize the voice at first. The omega sets his red plastic cup down onto the kitchen island and spins around, ready to give this person a piece of his mind for taking his alcohol from him.

 

That's when the boy's bright blue eyes meet the mesmerizing green ones that belong to none other than Harry Styles himself. The rude set of words that he was about let loose, die inside the omega's throat when takes in the sight of the beautiful alpha in front of him.

 

Harry was wearing more of a casual outfit since he only really got all dressed up for his shows. He was dressed in a pair of black skin tight skinny that left little to the imagination and a floral button up with the top few buttons undone, showing off the swallow tattoos on his chest.

 

The omega doesn't stop himself as he licks his lips at just how yummy the alpha looked before him. Sue him, but he didn't have too much self control when he was drunk. Hence, the need to fight anyone who makes him angry. 

 

"Louis!" The deep voice from the man before him shouts, trying to get the dazed omega's attention. The male sounded rather worried for the other male's benefit with how utterly out of it the omega was.

 

Louis shakes out of his daze to send his drunken gaze back up to the alpha's face. "Yeah?" The omega asks the other male, not truly understanding why the alpha sounded so worried about him.

 

Before the alpha can truly voice his previous question, Louis starts to sway a bit more drastically from side to side. Before Harry can reach out to catch the omega, he's tumbling to the floor in a heap of giggles answering the male's precious question. "Are you okay? Do you need to lay down for a while?" Obviously the omega did, considering he fell clumsily to the floor with how utterly smashed he was. 

 

Before he can argue with himself, Harry picks the omega up into his arms, already walking out of the kitchen with the boy held safely in his arms. Louis' giggles subside when he realizes that he wasn't lying on the ground anymore, but instead in the arms of an alpha.

 

"Look at that my Prince Charming," the omega jokes as he lets out another set of giggles as glances up at the gorgeous features that belong to Harry.

 

The alpha doesn't really acknowledge the omega's drunken words as he carries the boy into Niall's bedroom and shuts the door behind him. The loud music that was playing outside the roomcould definitely still be heard, but it was rather muffled with the wooden barrier of the door.

 

Harry ignores the way that Louis' small fingers were tracing the tattoos on his chest, even though the touches sent shivers through the alpha's whole entire body. He places the omega onto the beta's bed and lets out a small sigh when the boy whines up at him.

 

"Come sit with me, Harry," the drunken omega says to him, patting the empty spot on the bed beside him. The boy was obviously trying to flirt with the other male with the way he was fluttering his eyelashes up at the other male, and even if it looked rather awkward in the boy's intoxicated state, Harry couldn't help but he turned on by the omega's actions.

 

Harry hesitates at the male's words still, even if he was insanely turned by Louis, but he really didn't want the other lad to do something that he would regret in the morning. "Please, alpha," the omega practically begs, putting on a little pout as he reaches out a hand for the other male to take.

 

Harry caves in that moment, he knew he really should have had better will power, but he's already learned a while ago that he didn't have much of that when it came to this certain omega. Taking the much smaller hand into his own, the alpha allows himself to be tugged onto the bed beside the other male.

 

"You're so pretty, alpha," Louis comments to the other male as he reaches out to trace at one of the alpha's perfect cheekbones.

 

Harry smiles at the omega's words, showing off his dimples as the other boy moves to poke at the indent of one, totally lost for the beauty of the alpha in front of him. "Thanks, Lou," the alpha says to the other male, staring down into the male's beautiful blue eyes, completely lost for the omega in front of him.

 

Before he realizes what he's doing, Harry's lips are pressed against Louis'. The omega lets out a startled little squeak before he relaxes and returns the alpha's kiss.

 

Louis climbs into Harry's lap as the kiss starts to turn rather heated. He buries his hands into the alpha's soft curls as he allows the male entrance to his mouth, letting out a soft little moan as Harry's hands start to explore the omega's body.

 

Louis grinds his quickly growing erection into the other male's as the alpha cups the omega's large and delicious bum with his big hands, loving the way that it jiggles due to the other male's movements.

 

Louis pulls away from the alpha's mouth to get some much needed air. Harry doesn't seem to mind in the least as he trails open mouthed kisses down to the omega's neck. The boy moves his head to the side to give the alpha better access as he feels the male start to suck at the sensitive area just above the male's collarbone.

 

"You're so goddamn attractive," Harry moans out into the other lad's neck as the omega grinds himself against the male's rock hard erection.

 

Louis smiles at the male's words, fluttering his eyelashes in a flirty sort of way. "Am I, alpha?" He asks the other male rather teasingly.

 

"Fuck," Harry lets out the curse word as Louis grips ahold of his hard cock through his tight skinny jeans, a loud groan leaves the alpha's mouth at the omega's touch.

 

"Answer my question, alpha, and maybe I'll suck your cock for you," Louis says the words rather innocently as he moves off of the man's lap far enough so that he can unbutton and zip the alpha's jeans, so that he can release the male's penis from the tight confines.

 

Louis pulls the large erection from out of the alpha's boxers and quickly admires the length and thickness of it. Harry's cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him was and Louis couldn't help but to stare a bit adoringly at it. The omega snaps himself out of his daze when he remembers he was in the middle of something, reaching out to grip the erection into one of his small hands.

 

The omega turns his gaze back up onto the alpha's face and the other lad looked absolutely lost in the sensation of having just Louis' hand wrapped around his cock. "Alpha?" Louis questions the man as he squeezes at the male's penis a bit, getting his attention back onto his previous question.

 

"Shit, shit, shit," Harry curses out as the omega thumbs at the head of his erection, already completely and utterly lost for the other male. "Yes, Lou! You're the most attractive omega that I've ever seen!" He manages to groan out the words, despite the amazing pleasure that was rolling through him with the boy's hand around his penis.

 

Louis smirks up at the alpha after hearing the words, proud of himself for how much he seemed to affect the alpha. "Good boy, Harry," the omega praises the alpha and before Harry truly knows what's happening there's a warm and wet mouth wrapped around his aching cock.

 

"Fuck," Harry groans out again, burying his hands into the omega's feathery hair as he succumbs to the pleasure of the amazing mouth that was wrapped around him.

 

Louis moans around the alpha's cock as the other male tugs a bit at his hair, opening his eyes so he can stare up into the man's face. Harry looked absolutely out of it and he was, the alpha hasn't ever felt this good with just a blow job. Louis was definitely something else and the alpha was totally and utterly lost for the boy.

 

Louis smirks at his work as he pulls his head back so that he can swirl his tongue around the head of the alpha's penis, loving the beautiful set of moans that it releases from the other male. The omega takes one last long slurp at the head before he starts to bop his head up and down again.

 

Louis watches the alpha intently as he continues to move his head up and down the man's cock. It was absolutely breath taking how blissed out the alpha looked and all for him.

 

That's when Harry finally opens his eyes and his green ones meet the beautiful blue of Louis'. The alpha just about loses it in that moment as the omega stares up at him innocently as he sucks on his cock, but he manages to hold off long enough to warn the other male.

 

"I'm about to come," he moans out in warning to the omega, running his fingers through the others male's soft locks, almost lovingly.

 

Louis only nods, and doesn't pull away from the male's penis, continuing to bob his head, determined to finally finish the alpha off. It doesn't take the omega too long, with one last hard suck at the male's head, Louis is getting his reward.

 

Harry forces himself to not buck up into the omega's mouth as he finally releases his load, not wanting to choke the other male. Louis wouldn't have minded though, he was rather content with swallowing all of Harry's cum.

 

"Damn, that was amazing," Harry says when he finally comes down from his high. He tucks himself back into his pants before he pulls the omega back towards him.

 

Louis willingly allows himself to be pulled onto the alpha's lap. "So, you liked it?" The omega asks the other male, even though he already pretty much got his answer.

 

Harry lets out a small laugh as he nods. The alpha leans down to give the omega a heated kiss, moaning a bit when he can still taste the traces of himself in the boy's mouth. "Best damn blow job I ever had," the alpha admits as he smiles a bit goofily at the still a bit tipsy omega.

 

Louis grinds his own fully hard erection down onto the other male's thigh, showing the alpha just how excited sucking his cock had made him. "Need me to return the favor there, baby?"Harry asks the omega with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

A rush of heat spreads through the omega at the nickname, but he doesn't show how much the word affected him as he nods to the alpha with a small pout. "Please, alpha?" Louis asks, looking all innocent as he stares up at the green eyed alpha, not like he had just sucked the male's dick a few minutes before.

 

"Well," Harry goes on to tease the omega as he holds out the last "l" in the word, only joking of course. "Since you've been such a good boy, I guess you deserve it."

 

The alpha flips the two of them around so that he's hovering over the other male with the omega lying flat on his back. Harry couldn't help but to admire the beautiful human being splayed out below him. Louis was absolutely gorgeous, the prettiest omega that the alpha has ever seen and here he was right in front of him.

 

"So pretty," the alpha sighs out as he drops down to suck at the left side of the other male's neck, loving the way that the omega's tan skin would turn bright pink with the slightest amount of effort.

 

Harry knew that even if Louis didn't remember exactly what they had done together in the morning, their would still be evidence spread across the boy's neck. That shouldn't have sent a burst of satisfaction through the alpha, but it definitely did.

 

Louis let's out the cutest little whines as Harry continues on from the boy's neck, pushing the omega's grey sweater up and over his head so that he can get a look at the boy's beautiful chest and tummy. The alpha traces at the words It Is What It Is that were spread across the omega's chest. The alpha kisses the area fondly, causing a shaky breath of air to leave the omega as the light pressure against the sensitive skin sent a rush through the omega.

 

"You're so responsive too," Harry notes as he moves to pinch at one of the boy's hard nipples, causing a moan to leave the omega's mouth.

 

"Harry," Louis whines out, annoyed that the alpha was still teasing him instead of getting straight to the point.

 

Harry lets out loud chuckle that sends shivers down Louis' spine as he decides that he's teased the omega enough already. He gives the boys cute little tummy one last fond little kiss before he moves farther downwards, towards where the omega needed his attention to most.

 

"Please, alpha," Louis whines out when Harry hesitates in front of the boy's hard erection. He was absolutely desperate for the other male to finally touch him so that he could have his own release.

 

 

"So, desperate," Harry teases the other male, but moves out to nose at the omega's penis through his sweatpants.

 

The alpha found it cute how the omega pushed up into the small touch, just wanting something to touch him down there. Harry decides to stop teasing the omega and get straight to it. He pulls the omega’s cock from the boy’s sweatpants, loving how the decent sized dick felt in his hands as he pulled the appendage out so that he could inspect it.

 

Louis’ penis was a decent size for an omega, one of the biggest that Harry’s ever seen. He admires the way that the erection flushes a bright red just like the rest of the omega’s body did when he was this excited. The alpha just loved everything about the boy in front of him and he just couldn’t believe how perfect he was.

 

Harry snaps out of his daze of admiring the omega’s penis and moves out to take the head into his mouth. Louis fists the alpha’s curls into his hands and lets out a loud set of curses as the other male swirls his tongue around the head of his penis. “Alpha!” Louis practically screams out, not having too much of a filter on his loud mouth and the omega was super loud in bed.

 

Harry doesn’t seem to mind the loud screams and moans that were leaving the boy’s mouth as he continues to move down the omega’s erection. The alpha moans around the cock in his mouth when Louis tugs a bit at his hair, Harry loved having his hair pulled.

 

Louis whines out at the over load of sensations that were flooding through the omega. Never has he ever felt this good before. Yeah, this definitely wasn’t the first blow job the boy has ever gotten, but it definitely wasn’t like any of the others.

 

Harry’s mouth was like heaven around the omega’s penis and it doesn’t take the male too long before he’s tugging harder against the alpha’s curls as he releases his loud into the other male’s mouth. The alpha was a bit startled by Louis’ sudden orgasm, but doesn’t choke as he swallows the omega’s salty cum, much like the other male had done to him.

 

Louis was absolutely blissed out as he slowly comes down from the best high he’s ever had from an orgasm before. “That was so good,” the omega admits to the alpha as he pushes himself back into his sweatpants and moves out to cuddle up against the alpha in the big bed.

 

“Yeah,” Harry sighs out in agreement to the omega, a big and giddy smile spread out across his face as he allows the boy to cuddle up into his side.

 

They lay like that for a while, until Louis starts to drift off to sleep, a huge smile spread across the omega’s face. Harry stays with the other male for a while, just watching the boy sleep as he thinks about how the omega probably wouldn’t remember any of what they had done in the morning. Even worse, the boy would remember and regret it all. regret doing all of those things with him and that’s what hurt the alpha the most.

 

With a frown slowly making its way onto his face, Harry gives the sleeping omega a fond kiss on the forehead before he rises from the bed. “Goodnight, baby, sweet dreams,” the alpha whispers towards the sleeping figure before he lets out a sad sigh and turns his back on the boy, leaving him alone inside of the bedroom.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Do you think that Louis is going to remember what him and Harry had done in the morning? If so how do you think he’s going to react?

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter** **Twelve**

 

The next morning, Louis wakes up to a loud snoring in his ear and a giant weight on top of him. The omega lets out an annoyed groan as he opens his eyes and shields them immediately from the bright sunlight that was coming through the window on the other side of the bedroom.

 

Louis pushes the weight of his Irish friend off of him, as he rises up from the bed. "Goddamn it, Niall, why are you so fat?" The omega doesn't get an answer from the still fast asleep beta and only rolls his eyes a bit at that.

 

The sudden movement from getting out of the bed causes a rush of dizziness to rush through the omega, his vision turning all black for a split second. "Fuck," the omega mutters out to himself as he uses one hand on top of the bed to steady himself as his vision starts to clear up.

 

"What in the hell did I do last night?" Louis asks himself the same question he always does when he wakes up with a hangover.

 

The omega lets out another groan, due to the continual pounding inside his head and quickly navigates his way towards the bathroom that was attached to the Irish lad's spacious bedroom.

 

Riffling through the Irish male's medicine cabinet, Louis searches for a bottle of pain killers to combat the awful migraine that he's sporting. The omega lets out a sigh of relief when he finds a bottle, and quickly tosses two of the small red pills from inside, into his mouth, before taking a drink of water straight from the faucet to wash the medicine down with.

 

After that, Louis stumbles his way back into the bedroom, making his way back to the bed with plans on going straight back to sleep for a couple more hours. It was his normal routine after waking up with a hangover and today didn't seem that much different to those other times.

 

However, as the omega is climbing back into bed, the events from the previous night finally start to come crashing back into him. The omega remembers getting drunk with Niall like they usually do at parties, but he remembers losing the beta halfway through the night.

 

That's when he had remembered running into none other then Harry Styles. He couldn't remember all of what had happened between the two of them the previous night inside of that very bedroom, but he remembered enough to know the basics.

 

He had given Harry a blowjob and the alpha had then returned the favor with him. They had given each other head.

 

Louis remembers how amazing the blowjob had felt to him, better then any other he's ever had before. He wasn't an innocent omega so yeah he's definitely given and received head about a dozen times before, but something about this time seemed different and it wasn't just because he had been drunk.

 

That's when something seems missing to the omega and he searches around the bedroom for what that could be, a depressing sort of feeling making its way into the other male's chest. Harry should have been there.

 

"Did it not mean anything to him?" Louis asks himself as he wipes at the tears that he hasn't realized had even started.

 

The omega didn't even know why he was getting so upset over something like this. He's never gotten this upset over an alpha before, not really caring to even think about being tied down to someone of any secondary gender really.

 

Maybe it was because the other male was his idol that it hurt so much, knowing that something that meant so much to him, seemed to mean so little to the alpha.

 

Louis blames his omega instincts and the nasty hangover that he was having for the ugly sobs that start to rip through his lips, as the full realization of it all passes through him. "Why didn't he stay?" The omega cries out to himself, thinking of all the worst reasons as to why the alpha had left instead of staying the night with him.

 

"Lou?" Niall suddenly speaks up from the other side of the bed, confusion laced in the beta's voice as he realizes that his, usually so strong and emotionless friend was crying. "What's the matter?"

 

Louis tries to calm down his sobs enough to answer the other male, but he just couldn't stop for whatever reason. He manages to calm his crying down to a small hiccup as he turns his bright blue, teary eyes, at the beta. "Harry-he," the omega starts to try and explain what's wrong, but when the alpha's name falls from his lips the ugly sobs start up again.

 

"What did he do?" Niall asks curiously, reaching a hand out to place onto the omega's shoulder in a calming sort of gesture. He hated when his friends were upset, especially since the two omega's were usually always so strong and independent.

 

Louis takes in a deep breath, calming himself down enough to actually explain why he was so upset to his friend. "Me and Harry gave each other blowjobs last night," he says, getting straight to the point with his explanation as he wipes some of the quickly drying tears from his cheeks.

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at the omega's words, a smirk making its way onto his face. That's when something about those words dawns on the beta and the amused look falls from his face. "You didn't do it on my bed, did you?" The Irish male asks, only half-joking as he glares in disgust at his bedsheets that he slept on last night with the other lad.

 

Louis' look was all that Niall needed as answer to his question and the beta only groans in disgust as he rises up from the bed rather quickly, almost as if something had bit him. "I've got to burn these sheets now," he says, more to himself then anything, as he shakes his head at his friend.

 

That's when Niall realizes that Louis was upset and that receiving and giving a blowjob to his biggest crush shouldn't be making the omega cry like he was. "Okay, so why are you crying?" The beta suddenly asks, still not being able to add up the dots as to why inside of his own head.

 

The omega lets out a small sigh as he stares up at the other male, as he finally calms down enough to explain the whole story to the other male. "I thought that it had meant something to Harry as much as it had to me, but he didn't stay with me like I thought he would," Louis explains as he stares down at a loose string on his sweatpants, a bit embarrassed about admitting the whole situation to the Irish lad, but knew his friend wouldn't judge him for it.

 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Niall shouts out, already stomping his way towards his bedroom doorway, looking extremely determined.

 

"Wait!" Louis calls out towards the retreating beta, a bit confused as to what the other male was planning on doing.

 

Niall stops and turns back to look at the omega sat atop his bed, the other male's blue eyes were bright red and puffy, only causing the beta to get angrier. "What are you doing?" Louis asks, when he realizes that he has the Irish male's full attention.

 

"I'm going to beat Harry Styles ass is what I'm doing," Niall explains to the omega with a small shrug, finding the statement to be completely normal to him. It wasn't like the beta cared too much who the alpha was in that moment, he had made his Louis cry, and he would definitely pay for that.

 

"Don't do that!" Louis quickly shouts at the other male, definitely not wanting the Irish male to get involved in the situation like that.

 

"That asshole needs to pay, Lou!" Niall shouts back at the other male, his fists clenched by his sides. The Irish lad was definitely ready for a fight.

 

It was strange seeing the other male like that, seeing as Niall was always so calm and chill most of the time. It shows just how much he cared for his friends, he would do absolutely anything for one of them. Even beat up the alpha lead singer in his band.

 

That's when Zayn finally decides to pop his head into the bedroom beside the beta. "What are you guys arguing about this early in the morning?" The omega asks with a bit of annoyance laced in his voice as he looks between the two male's.

 

"First off," Niall starts off, looking down at his watch to check the time before return a small look at the omega standing beside him. "It's two in the afternoon and second, I'm going to kick Harry Styles' ass, so would you please excuse me, Zayn."

 

Zayn only raises an eyebrow at the Irish beta as he takes a step so that he's blocking he male's path completely. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't beat up my boyfriends best friend," the omega says, extremely calm as he crosses his arms in front of his chest as he glares at the Irish lad.

 

"Wait! When did that happen?!" Louis suddenly asks from his spot on the bed, a bit excited for his best friend at the new, news. He was still a little sad though and jealous, even though he knew he shouldn't be since, after all, Zayn deserved to finally find happiness.

 

Louis wanted that though, not Liam, of course, but his omega side wants to finally find love and to settle down. He only shakes those thoughts out of his head though and allows a smile to make its way into his face. He was happy for Zayn, even if he did have those nagging thoughts in the back of his head.

 

"He officially asked me out last night, but we've been talking since that day in London," Zayn says, a bit of a lovesick sort of look in his eyes, showing that he really did like Liam.

 

Niall wasn't too impressed by the words, however. His arms were crossed as he stares unamused at the omega in front of him. The Irish lad was still rather angry about Harry making Louis upset so he wasn't really feeling happy for anyone right now. All he wanted was to beat that little shit that made his best friend cry up, even if it ended up resulting in him getting a beating instead. At least it's the thought that would count.

 

"Well, your boyfriend's asshole of a best friend made Louis cry, so I'm gonna go kick his ass," Niall explains to Zayn, he just wanted this whole conversation to end so that he could go and do just that.

 

Zayn lets out a small chuckle as he sees Niall's determined expression about beating up an alpha. "Even if he were to deserve it, you can't kick Harry's ass," the omega tells the Irish lad, knowing that it was more of a spur of the moment sort of thing for the beta and that once he takes a second to actually think about what he was about to do, he wouldn't do it.

 

"Well, he definitely deserves it and if you won't let me beat his ass, I'm still giving him a piece of my mind," Niall says, finally pushing passed the other omega, ready to give the alpha in question a giant earful about hurting his best friend, just as soon as he figures out where the alpha was, that is.

 

Louis shakes his head at the beta's retreating figure from his spot on the bed. "What happened between you and Harry?" Zayn suddenly asks as he makes his way further into the bedroom.

 

The other omega was about to sit on the bed, but Louis stops him at the last second. "You may not want to sit on the bed," he tells the other male, only getting a confused look from Zayn.

 

"Me and Harry sort of gave each other blowjobs here last night," Louis explains to the other lad and watches in amusement as Zayn takes a giant leap back from the bed.

 

"So, why were you crying over him then?" Zayn asks curiously, wanting to know what was going on with his best friend. There definitely had to be more to the story for Niall to be so pissed off like he was. He hasn't seen the Irish lad like that in a long while so it must have been something pretty serious.

 

"Well, after we, you know, I fell asleep with Harry and when I woke up he wasn't here," Louis fights off the tears as he retells the situation again, his omega side really was upset about all of this and he couldn't understand why.

 

Zayn lets out a small sigh as he smiles sadly down at his best friend. "Maybe he thought that he'd scare you more if he stayed the night then if he didn't," the omega says, trying to come up with an explanation for the alpha's actions that wouldn't mean the worst in the man.

 

After all, Harry seemed absolutely smitten over Louis and there's absolutely no way that the male had intentionally done something to hurt the omega's feelings. Anyone could see that the two were soulmates, except, them, themselves. They were both so oblivious to the others feelings that they couldn't truly see what's right in front of them.

 

Louis only shrugs at the other male's words, not knowing if he should believe them or not. "I don't know, maybe," he tells the other male, not wanting to shoot down the idea altogether even though he knew it was totally unlikely.

 

Zayn only sighs, and is about to say something, when the other lad's cell phone starts to ring from its spot on the bedside table. Louis furrows his eyebrows as he goes to grab the device, not sure who would be calling him, right now.

 

He doesn't look at the caller ID before he answers, he probably should have, but he didn't. "Hello?" The omega asks into the phone, not sure who was on the other line.

 

"Lou," the deep alpha voice breaths out into the phone when he hears Louis' voice. The male seemed rather distressed even from just hearing that one word.

 

"Harry?" Louis says the alpha's name as more of a question then anything, and his tears start up again.

 

"Niall says that you were crying today because of me, is that true?" Harry sounded so worried about that being true and Louis tries to stop the tears that have already started, these weren't sad ones like before, they were ones of relief. Harry was worried that he had been crying, meaning he does like him.

 

"Yeah," Louis admits as he lets out a small sigh, now feeling a bit embarrassed that Harry knew he had been crying over him that morning.

 

"Lou, I left last night because I didn't want you freaking out this morning, if I would have known it meant so much to you I would have stayed in a heartbeat," Harry admits to the omega on the other line, the alpha's heart was breaking a little bit as he can hear the cracking in the other male's voice, meaning Louis was still crying.

 

Louis smiles brightly at the alpha's words, his omega was definitely feeling much better after the other male's confession. Harry didn't leave because it hadn't meant anything to him, he left because he thought it was what he would have wanted. That was one of the sweetest things he's ever heard. "Thank you, Hazza," Louis says, not even realizing that he had added on the little nickname at first.

 

"Hazza?" The alpha on the other side of the line questions, and Louis can clearly hear the smile in the other lad's voice. Harry definitely seemed to like the nickname.

 

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you, Hazza," Louis says, smiling fondly as he thinks about how happy he alpha must look from his side of the phone.

 

"Okay then I've gotta think of one for you," he says, letting out a small humming sound as he thinks it over for a second. "What about BooBear?" He asks, from his side of the line.

 

A deep saddening pain flows through Louis at the nickname, he didn't want to tell the alpha why the name caused him so much pain, not ready to fully tell him that story yet. It was always hard for him to talk to people about his family, he missed them so much and what happened to them was absolutely awful.

 

He still wakes up with nightmares about it, seeing their lifeless bodies covered in blood all over their old home. He had been at soccer practice that night and didn't get home until late, meaning he was the one who ended up finding the bodies.

 

"Lou?!" Harry asks from his side of the line, panicking at how silent the omega was after he had said the nickname. "What's wrong?"

 

Louis shakes himself out of the thoughts of his family, remembering that he was still on the phone with Harry. "I'm okay," he says, pushing the pent up sadness from missing his family back where it belonged deep down inside of him.

 

"I don't know about that nickname though," Louis says, playing the words off as a joke, instead of telling the alpha the truth on the matter. He wasn't really ready for that yet, after all, he didn't know Harry that much.

 

Harry smiles from the other side of the line and lets out a small laugh. "Okay, then I'll think of something else," the alpha promises the omega.

 

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, Hazza," Louis says, wanting to end the call where they were, not sure if he could keep it together for too much longer.

 

"Alright," Harry chirps from his side of the phone, you could just hear in his voice how happy the alpha was and that made Louis smile. "I'll talk to you later."

 

After the two of them hung up Louis places his cell phone back down onto the bed and lets he tears flow. He doesn't let himself cry about his family enough, it was something he forces down and doesn't let rise to the surface. It was so unhealthy though, he needed to deal with it.

 

He missed his family so much, even if Zayn's was like one too him as well, he missed his real one. His mum, and four younger sisters, they were all so sweet and wonderful, the best of people. They really didn't deserve what had happened to them.

 

"Lou?" The question comes from Zayn who pops back up inside of the bedroom doorway, he had heard the omega's sobs from the living room and needed to come and investigate. "Why are you crying again? Did Harry do something?"

 

Louis shakes his head at that, wiping the tears from his eyes as he tries to come his cries. "No, he just said something that reminded me of my family," the omega admits as he stares up at his best friend in front of him.

 

"Oh, Louis," Zayn sighs out. The omega takes a seat onto the bed beside the other male, not caring about what had happened there the night before. He wraps his arms around his best friend and pulls the omega's face into his chest so that the male could sob freely.

 

It didn't happen much, but sometimes Louis just needed to get out a good cry about his family. When that happened Zayn was usually always there to support him and get him through it. The other omega couldn't even imagine what the male was going through, even if he's been there with him through it all he couldn't imagine being in Louis' shoes.

 

"It'll be okay," Zayn whispers soothingly to the other omega as he rubs the male's back. Louis only continues to cry into his best friend's chest.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: So, what do you think about what happened to Louis’ family?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter** **Thirteen**

 

It's been a few days since the party at Niall's place and things have gone back to the way that they normally were. All of the male's in Kiwi had to head back out onto their tour, which left Zayn Louis to get back to their normal lives again. Since that day after the party Louis was too embarrassed to talk to Harry and was too busy with work to really care too much about the fact that the alpha had made any effort to contact him as well.

 

Harry, however, couldn't keep his mind off of the omega. The gorgeous blue eyed male was all that the alpha could think about. There was really nothing else he wanted to do, but call and talk to the omega all day long. He didn't know how to truly go about it though and didn't want to come off too clingy or annoying to the boy, so he just didn't take the chance in doing it at all.

 

The band was getting ready to go on stage for their concert in Tokyo, Japan. Both of their opening acts had just finished up and now it was finally the main performance was upon them. Tonight, Harry was much more distracted then usual. Usually he was at least able to take his mind off of Louis enough to preform without any issues, but that night something was incredibly different.

 

"Are you alright, mate?" Niall asks the alpha, a worried look spread across the beta's face as he notices how spaced out the lead singer was. It wasn't like Harry to be that distracted before a performance and Niall was a little worried about the alpha.

 

Harry forces himself to snap a bit out of whatever daze he was in and smiles reassuringly at his guitarist. "Yeah, I'm just a little distracted is all," he tells the beta with a small shrug.

 

"Well, snap out of it, mate. We don't want you falling off the stage again," Josh is the one to make the joke. The beta stands up from the couch he was sprawled upon a moment before, smirking up at the alpha, proud of himself for the joke he had made.

 

Harry only rolls his eyes at the beta, but can't help but to smile fondly at the memory. Even if it was a pretty awkward way to have met the omega of his dreams, he wouldn't have changed it for the world. "You guys will never let me forget that," the alpha groans out, pouting a bit as he looks between the two beta's.

 

Niall and Josh both let out a loud set of chuckles and the latter of the two pats the alpha on the back. "Not a chance, mate," the beta tells the male, sending the alpha a cheeky wink after his words.

 

"One minute until show time lads!" Jeff calls from somewhere near the stage, telling the three male's that it's time to make their way towards the stage.

 

Harry smiles to his band mates after he hears their managers call. "Let's make tonight another wonderful performance," the alpha encourages the two male's as they make their way towards the stage.

 

The adrenaline in the room was much higher then normal as the band makes their way onto stage. The crowd of mostly Japanese male and females was cheering for them in their own native language.

 

"Kon'nichiwa!" Harry greets the crowd with one of the only Japanese phrases he actually knows how to say. "This is our first time performing in Tokyo, we plan to make this show one of the best you've ever seen," the alpha promises the crowd, not too sure how many of the people in the river of flesh actually knew what he was saying, but that didn't bother the alpha too much.

 

The band starts up their first song of the night and Harry performs like he normally would. The alpha was always so hyper and energetic on stage, bouncing around and dancing as if he was having the absolute time of his life. Which, he normally was, the male absolutely loved performing it was the thing he loved most about his job.

 

Everything goes smoothly until that one dreaded song finally comes up. Harry's been nervous about singing this certain song since his sexy encounter with Louis. He had even thought about skipping this song, but he needed to suck it up for his fans. "This next song is called Medicine," Harry announces to the crowd.

 

The alpha prepares himself with a deep breathe as Josh and Niall start up the beat of the song. "Here to take my medicine, take my medicine, treat you like a gentlemen," Harry sings the beginning of the song, trying to will the image of a certain omega in a very compromising position as he continues on with the song.

 

"Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline, I think I'm gonna stick with you," Harry lets out a shaky breath after he sings the line, preparing himself for the dirty bit that comes next in the song.

 

"Here to take my medicine, take my medicine, rest it on your fingertips," the alpha stumbles over his words a bit as he imagines Louis smiling up at him as he gets ready to one of the most intimate of acts with him.

 

"Up to your mouth, feeling it out, feeling it out," These words are what really end up getting to the alpha. All he could imagine was Louis a few nights ago staring up at him innocently with his mouth wrapped around his erection and that's it for the male. He couldn't finish the song after that and before he even clearly thinks about it he's racing off the stage.

 

All he could hear was the crowd's confusing calls towards him as he races to the back of the stadium, a giant blush on his face and a huge boner inside of his pants. The alpha would always get a bit horny while performing, especially that certain song, but never has he gotten that flustered that he could even continue. "What is that omega doing to me?" The alpha thinks to himself as he takes a seat inside of him and the boys dressing room, trying to compose himself enough to go back into stage.

 

"Harry!" The worried call comes from none other then, Niall, the beta racing into the dressing room, probably having followed him right after he had started making his retreat. "What happened, mate?"

 

Harry lets out a sigh as Niall takes a seat beside him on the couch. He turns to stare at the beta beside him with a painful look in his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about him, Niall," The alpha says seriously, not knowing what to do.

 

Louis had completely and utterly shoved himself inside of he alpha's life and all that he could think about was everything about that perfect omega. He's never felt that way about anyone before no beta, omega or alpha has ever made the male feel that way before. It was absolutely terrifying to the man, but he couldn't help to love the new feelings and emotions rushing through him.

 

Niall instantly knew who the alpha was talking about and lets out a giant sigh as he stares at the oblivious alpha beside him. He was going to let him and Louis figure out the full truth about what they were to each other on their own, but he couldn't take much more of what the two of them were doing to themselves and each other.

 

"Let me ask you this," Niall starts out his words as he turns further towards the alpha so that he can have his full attention. "Have you taken the time to truly think about why you can't stop thinking about him?" The beta didn't know how much clearer he could be able the situation without actually telling the male straight out.

 

Harry only crinkles his eyebrows at the beta in front of him, not understanding what the other male was talking about. "I don't know, I guess we're just really compatible," the alpha says with a small shrug, not getting what the beta was trying to spell out for him.

 

Niall practically face palms at the other male's dumbness. He lets out a sigh of annoyance as he decides to just come out and say it. "You and Louis are soulmates, Harry," he tells the alpha, completely done with waiting for the two male's to start their happily ever after and admit to each other that they're meant for the other.

 

"What?" The alpha asks the beta in confusion as he takes in the Irish lad's words. "No, we can't be, our tattoos don't match," Harry says dumbly as he moves his t-shirt sleeve enough to stare at said tattoo, puzzled over Niall's statement as he stares at the Hi. on his arm.

 

Niall groans at just how dimwitted the alpha could be. "What is the first thing that Louis said to you when you fell off the stage and onto him at the concert in London?" The beta asks the other male, an eyebrow raised at the alpha. He truly hoped that Harry would soon get it and stop acting like a oblivious teenager.

 

That's when the alpha's eyes widen as the realization hits him. He remembers back to that night when he had fallen off the stage singing the same song that had made him so flustered only a few minutes before. He remembers how he had spluttered out a small "Oops!" and Louis had only stared up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and made the alpha so distracted that he hadn't truly taken in the small and squeaked out "Hi." that the omega had said to him.

 

"Shit," Harry curses to himself as he remembers the day after the concert when him and Louis had shown each other their soulmate tattoos. He remembers the smile on the omega's face as he showed off the word tattooed on his arm, the same first word that alpha had said to him the previous night. "I'm a fucking idiot!" The alpha shouts out at himself as he stands up from the couch in his hast and anger at himself.

 

Niall lets out a small chuckle as he realizes that the alpha had finally put all of the pieces together. "He finally get its," the beta says out loud, clapping his hands together in excitement about what he had just done.

 

The alpha doesn't even hear the other male's words, too engulfed in his own head. Harry takes a seat back down on the couch as he stares off at the chipping blue colored paint on the wall on the previous side of the room. "Louis is my soulmate," he says out loud, still not believing it even though it's clearly in front of him.

 

Niall lets the alpha take it all in for a second, knowing that it was a lot for the alpha to process. Harry finally turns to look at the other male after a couple more minutes of thinking about everything inside his head. "I've got to tell him!" The alpha exclaims, already racing to his feet to grab his cell phone off one of the tables in the room, but Niall quickly stops him.

 

"Stop right there, lover boy," Niall stops the alpha as he grabs ahold of the male's arm. "We've got a show to finish."

 

A blush spreads across Harry face, when he realizes that he was so flustered about Louis that he forgot that they were still in the middle of a concert. He knows now why the omega never left his mind, the two of them were soulmates and that's just what type of affect that they had on each other.

 

Harry manages to compose himself enough to follow Niall back towards the stage. Knowing that he had to do some explain to the fans as to why he had ran away like he had. "Let's get this over with," the alpha mutters to himself as he follows the beta back onto the stage.

 

*********

Louis had just gotten home from work and the omega was utterly exhausted. The diner was giving out free ice cream to anyone under the age of ten, and all the families with youngsters around had come out to take advantage of he perk.

 

The omega couldn't remember how many little monsters, otherwise known as children he had served ice cream to that afternoon. "How was your day?" Zayn asks his best friend, as he watches the, clearly, exhausted male let himself into their small apartment.

 

"Exhausting," Louis whines out as he sprawls himself out onto the couch beside his best friend, quickly kicking off his shoes before placing them in the other male's lap.

 

"Want to order pizza and watch a horror movie?" Zayn asks the other male with a raise of his eyebrows, knowing that greasy food and a cuddle session was always something that made the other omega feel better.

 

Louis smiles brightly at his best friends suggestion, quickly standing up from the couch. "I want pizza with bacon on it," he demands of the other omega and Zayn only chuckles at the other male.

 

"I'll go and order, why don't you go and change out of your work clothes?" Zayn suggests to the omega and Louis doesn't have to be told twice.

 

Both omega's disappear to do their own things. Louis changes out of the skinny jeans and button up he had worn to work, and into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before he makes his way back into the living room.

 

Zayn was already finished with his call and was sitting back onto the couch, the tv remote held firmly in his hand as he waits for the other male's return. "Wanna pick the movie?" The omega questions as he holds out the remote for the other male to take.

 

Louis only smiles as he takes the item from the male's hand, quickly scrolling through the options of horror films on the television screen. The omega decides on one after a while and snuggles up to his best friend as the beginning titles to the movie start up.

 

It's about halfway through the movie before the knock at the door signals that their pizza has arrived and Louis lets out an annoyed sound when the other omega has to leave their cuddle session to get their food. "I'll be right back, Lou," Zayn promises his friend with a small chuckle as he makes his retreat from the living room to answer the front door.

 

Just as the other omega is leaving the room is when Louis' phone starts buzzing insistently on the coffee table in front of him. The male crinkles his eyebrows together a bit as he picks up the device, not expecting a call from anyone at that time of the night. That's when he takes notice to the name sprawled across the screen, the five lettered name sending a nervous shudder to pass through the omega.

 

The boy quickly presses the green accept button and puts the phone up to his small ear. "Hello?" The omega is able to stutter out as he nervously waits for the alpha on the other side of the line to answer him.

 

"Louis," the deep and soothing voice, of the alpha that was always on Louis' mind, says on the other end of the line. The omega could hear the smile in the alpha's voice and it causes a rush of happiness to rush through the male, knowing that Harry was excited to speak to him.

 

"Hi, Harry," Louis says to the alpha on the phone, wondering why the other male was calling him after all these days of complete silence. The omega was starting to think that maybe the male had forgotten about him.

 

"So, Lou," Harry starts out nervously, gulping down a breath as he tries to get up enough courage to ask the omega what he had called him for. "Would you, um, possibly, want to go on a date with me?"

 

Louis' eyes widen as he takes in the alpha's words, not believing that this was actually happening right now. Was Harry actually asking him out? "What?" The omega squeaks out, not completely sure if he had heard the alpha right. He couldn't have, there's no way that's what he was asking him.

 

"Well, we have a day off tomorrow before we head off onto our American leg of the tour and well I thought that I could maybe fly in and we could spend the day together?" Harry says it as more of a question then a statement, not quite sure if Louis even wanted to do what he was asking of him.

 

"As a date?" Louis questions the alpha, extremely hopeful about that, he really wanted it to be a date.

 

"Yeah," Harry says, a huge smile spread across his face as he tells the other male, glad that Louis seemed to sound so fond of that idea.

 

"Okay," Louis agrees to the alpha's request, an excited thrill spreading through the omega. He was going on a date with Harry.

 

"Okay," Harry repeats through the phone, excited about seeing the omega again for the first time in a few days. "I will pick you up at your apartment at around lunch time, be ready and pack an overnight bag!" The alpha explains to the omega, already having a full plan for the two of their date the next day.

 

"See you then," Louis tells the alpha, probably one of the brightest smiles he's ever had spread wide across his face as the two of them say their goodbyes and hang up the phone.

 

"What are you smiling like that for?" Zayn suddenly asks the omega with a raised eyebrow as he makes his way back into the living room, the box of pizza held in his hands.

 

"I've got a date with Harry tomorrow," the omega says, already staring off into space at just the thought of what the other male could have planned for the two of them the next day.

 

Zayn only shakes his head at his best friend as he sets the pizza box in front of the two of them on the coffee table. "Finally," is all the male says as the two of them continue their movie night, a new excited sort of energy spread through the room.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: What sort of thing do you think Harry has planned for their date? (It’s going to be the cutest thing every by the way. ;))

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

Harry was nervous, more nervous then he's ever been in his life. The alpha performs in front of thousands of people just about every day, but yet something like this, something completely absurd to be worrying about. This is what had the male the most uneasy, his first date with his soulmate.

 

As Harry sat on the private plane headed on his way back to England, all he could think about was but all of the ways that he could mess up him and Louis' first date. He was so totally lost for the boy already, and the idea of messing up something as important as their first date, had the alpha completely petrified.

 

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Niall asks the question from his spot across from the alpha. The beta looked like he was about to doze off into sleep himself, he was blinking his eyes faster then usual, a tell-tale sign that the male was pretty close to passing out.

 

Harry only shrugs his shoulders at the other male, sending him a small smile. "I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow, I guess," he admits to the Irish lad, staring down at his hands nervously, feeling kind of dumb in admitting something like this to the other male.

 

Niall only lets out a large chuckle as he shakes his head at the alpha in front of him, finding the male's meaningless worrying to be a little bit amusing. "There's nothing to be nervous for, mate, I'm sure whatever you got planned the Tommo will absolutely love it," the beta says, trying to reassure the alpha that everything would be okay. After all, the two of them were soulmates so there first date had to turn out well, no matter what Harry might have planned.

 

Harry doesn't seem convinced though, deciding that it was best to find something to distract himself with since sleep wasn't an option at the moment. Pulling his cell phone from out of his pocket, the alpha pulls up Twitter. As the male's newsfeed pops up onto his screen he's able to hear the Irish beta's snores from his spot across from him. Harry only shakes his head as he sends a small glance in the Irish male's direction, smiling a bit in a amusement at the sight.

Niall was passed out cold, snoring louder then he's ever heard the beta do before.

 

Harry directs his gaze back to his phone and decides to add a new tweet onto his Twitter about the tour. The alpha clicks on the little plus sign with a feather icon at the bottom of the app to start up a new tweet. The alpha scrolls through his camera roll, humming a bit to himself as he goes on to pick out a picture. He smiles a bit to himself when he decides on one, clicking on it and quickly types out the rest of the tweet.

 

 

 

HarryStyles: That's a wrap for the European and U.K. leg of our tour. We'll be seeing you lot in America in a few days. Loads of love. -H x

 

Once the tweet has been posted the replies are almost instant, even at the ungodly hour it was. The flight to England from Tokyo was going to be a long one, eleven hours, to be exact. They still had about seven hours out of those to go, so he definitely had some time to read over some of the replies from the fans.

 

KiwiFan123: @harrystyles I can't wait to see you guys at my show in Philly in a few days!

 

StraightVodka96: @harrystyles you look so pretty in that picture! I think I might be in love.

 

Harry smiles at all of the sweet tweets that he gets from his fans, some of them were really nice when they wanted to be. Sometimes, however, they can get rather mean towards each other which really didn't sit well with the alpha. After all, his motto was Treat People With Kindness.

 

Harry suddenly stops and stares in confusion when he stumbles upon a certain reply to his tweet. The alpha goes back and re-reads the reply with a rather huge smile spread across his face.

 

louist91: Still the prettiest alpha I've ever seen. x

 

Harry actually squeals at the tweet, and he quickly looks over to Niall to see if he had woken the other lad up, but the beta was still fast asleep. That's when Harry realizes that if the omega was tweeting him right now that meant that he had to have been up at this godawful time as well, instead of fast asleep in his bed. Why wasn't his omega sleeping?

 

The alpha quickly clicks off Twitter and finds Louis' cell phone number in his contacts. nw was a little worried about his omega and had to find out what was going on with the other male quickly. Harry had the omega saved as "My Lou" in his contacts and the alpha quickly clicks on the name to call the boy up.

 

"Hello?" The omega's gorgeous voice asks from the other end of the line, and Harry could hear the sleepiness that was clearly in the boy's voice.

 

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Harry questions the omega, sounding more like an angry father with the tone of voice he had. He was just worried about his omega though, and that seemed to bring out the possessive side in him.

 

"I just woke up to go to the bathroom, Harry," Louis explains from the other side of the line, rubbing at his still sleepy eyes, not really processing why the alpha was even calling him at this hour of the morning.

 

It was five in the morning there and all Louis wanted to do was go back to sleep for at least four more hours. "What are you doing up?" He asks the alpha instead, deciding to point the question back towards the other male.

 

Harry sighs in relief from his end of the line at the omega's words, glad that Louis wasn't having trouble sleeping like he was. That would have made the alpha even more anxious and he probably wouldn't have been getting any sleep that night. "I just can't sleep," he says, feeling dumb for admitting something like that to the amazing omega on the other side of the phone.

 

Louis only smiles from his side of the line, finding the alpha to be nothing but adorable. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks the alpha, not sure what it is that he could possibly do for the other male, but he thought it was a nice thing to offer, anyways.

 

"Can you sing for me?" Harry asks the question, remembering all of the times his mother would sing to him to help him fall asleep after he would have a nightmare as a child.

 

Louis hesitates a bit at the alpha's words. He had always been very self-conscience about his voice, even if his mother would always compliment him for when he was a kid. The omega quickly gets over his nervousness and allows a fond little smile to make its way across his face at the request.

 

After all, he would most-likely do absolutely anything that the alpha asked of him, in the end. "Well, I'm not no, Harry Styles, but I guess I could try and sing something for you," the omega jokes to the alpha, having absolutely no faith when it came to his voice especially when it was being compared to the beauty of Harry Styles'.

 

"I'm sure you're a wonderful singer," Harry tells the omega, having faith that any soulmate of his had to have a voice good enough to match his own, maybe even better then his.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha's words, glad that the other male had so much confidence in him even though he's never heard him sing before. "I've got the perfect song, give me a second," the omega says to the alpha, the boy sort of wishes that he had a piano in him and Zayn's apartment so that he could block out a bit of his awful voice with the instrument. The omega was afraid that he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of the alpha.

 

Instead of worrying too much, the boy lets out a small sigh, deciding that he would be alright. He hums a little bit to himself as he gets the tune of the song into his head, and Harry couldn't help but to think that the sound belonged to an angel as he hears the quiet, muffled humming.

 

He didn't realize exactly how perfect the omega's voice was until the omega started to actually sing for him. The beautiful high pitched voice of the other male was one of the prettiest noises that the alpha has ever heard before. In that moment is when Harry realizes that he has truly and completely fallen in love with Louis, his amazing and talented soulmate.

 

"If I don't say this now I will surreally break, as I'm leaving the one I want to take, forgive the urgency and hurry up and wait, my heart is starting to separate," Louis sings the words to his favorite The Fray song, remembering how much his mother would love to hear him sing this certain song for her. He really did miss the other omega so much sometimes. 

 

"Oh oh, oh oh, be my baby, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, be my baby, I'll look after you," Harry smiles fondly as he hears the beautiful voice sing to him from his cell phone speakers, already starting to get a little sleepy with his one and only angel singing to him.

 

By the second verse Harry has fallen asleep, snoring slightly into his cell phone. Louis stops his singing when he hears the loud snores coming from the other line, smiling fondly at the fact that he had sung the alpha to sleep. "Sleep well, Hazza," the omega whispers fondly into his own phone. "I'll see you soon."

 

**********

 

"Am I too underdressed?" Louis voices the thought to his best friend. He was nervously fiddling with the straps on his over night bag that he had thrown over one of his shoulders.

 

The omega stares down at his skinny jeans and oversized sweater with an anxious sort of glance, not too sure if the outfit was a suitable one for a first date.

 

"You look fine, Lou," Zayn tries to reassure his nervous best friend, watching as the other omega continued to pace around their living room, super nervous for the date that he was about to go on.

 

Louis was currently waiting for Harry to show up to him and Zayn's apartment to pick him up for their date. The alpha had messaged him the moment that he had landed in Doncaster and promised him that he'd be there to pick him up soon. Since then, Louis had finished getting dressed and was now anxiously waiting for the other male to show up to their door.

 

"What if I didn't pack enough? Should I maybe pack a couple extra pairs of underwear?" Louis asks the other omega the questions nervously, thinking of everything in his head that could possibly go wrong. He was just so utterly terrified about how this date was going to go. Excited, but also terrified at the same time.

 

Zayn lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head at the other male's frantic behavior. The omega doesn't think he's ever seen his friend act that way before, especially not because of an alpha. Harry was definitely something special to the other omega.

 

Before Zayn can voice up another reassurance to the other omega there's a knock at their apartment door. "Oh no, that's him," Louis says, looking absolutely terrified as he stares back at Zayn with wide eyes.

 

Zayn has to stop himself from chuckling again at the other lad's petrified look. He only shakes his head as he stares at his overly dramatic friend. "If you don't answer the door I'm going to go and answer it for you," he says to the other omega, who still hasn't made a move to go and answer the door for the alpha on the other side.

 

Zayn's words seem to put Louis into action as he quickly composes himself enough to let out a small sigh, readying himself to face the alpha on the other side of their apartment door. With a bit of confidence added into his step, Louis makes his way towards the front door.

 

The omega hesitates a bit when he makes it to the wooden barrier that separated him from the alpha that he hasn't been able to get off his mind since a few days before that. Louis soon gets up enough courage to reach out for the handle of the door, swinging the door open to reveal the male that was standing on the other side.

 

"Hi," Louis stutters out nervously, as he takes in the sight of the gorgeous alpha standing on his doorstep. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening, him and Harry were about to go on an actual date.

 

The male in front of him was wearing a rather casual outfit, a pair of blue skinny jeans that were extremely tight on the alpha's deliciously thick legs and a t-shirt that had his own band's name scrawled across it. The shirt had a cartoon picture of a kiwi placed under the cursive lettering of the name, and Louis is pretty sure that he owns the same exact shirt somewhere in his own wardrobe. The alpha also had that same pair of fading brown boots on his feet that he always seemed to be wearing for some reason.

 

Harry smiles brightly when he takes in the gorgeous male standing in front of him. He couldn't help, but to think that his soulmate was the prettiest creature in the world. "Hi, Lou," the alpha greets the male in front of him, excited that he was finally seeing the boy again after days of the two of them being apart.

 

The alpha was still super nervous about their date, but he knew that everything would work out in the end. They were soulmates after all.

 

"Ready to go?" Harry asks the other male, that bright smile never leaving his face. He holds one of his large, ring clad hands out towards the omega, in an invitation for the other male to take it.

 

Louis smiles himself at the gesture, most of the nervousness he held fading as he reaches his own, smaller hand, out to take the alpha's. The sparks that spread through the two male's is instant and Harry smiles, knowing exactly what they meant now.

 

"I'm more then ready," Louis says as he gets a bit of his confidence back. He sends the alpha's hand a small squeeze, a happy smile spreading across his face, excited for what was in store for him with their date.

 

"Then lets get this show on the road," Harry jokes, sending the omega a cheeky little wink as he tugs a bit on the male's hand, and the two of them make their way out of the apartment building and off towards their first date.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

 

Question: Do you think that Harry is going to tell Louis about the soulmates thing? If so how do you think Louis is going to react to the news?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter** **Fifteen**

 

It's been about twenty minutes since Harry had picked Louis up from his and Zayn's apartment and they have been driving towards their destination ever since then. The omega has been getting super anxious to know about the unknown destination, but Harry refused to tell him where they were going.

 

"Where are you taking me?" Louis asks again, for about the millionth time since he's gotten into the other male's luxurious shiny black, Range Rover.

 

Harry lets out a small chuckle from his spot in the driver seat of his car. Taking his eyes off the long strip of road, in front of him, for a split second, to glance over at the omega in the passenger's seat. The other male has been fidgeting in his seat since they left, looking as nervous as the alpha felt about their first date. It was kind of endearing to know that he wasn't the only one who was super nervous and anxious about it.

 

"I've already told you, Lou," he says as he grips the leather of the steering wheel, staring off at the snow covered wilderness in front of him. "It's a surprise."

 

Louis only lets out a small breath of air in a quiet sigh as he stares out the car window at the passing scenery. They were a large distance away from the town that the omega grew up in at that point, way out in the middle of nature, nothing but trees and wilderness for miles ahead of them.

 

It's only about five minutes after Louis' last question about where the alpha was taking him when Harry's slowing the car down a bit, and turning into what Louis quickly realizes is a long dirt road. The omega watches in a bit of confusion as the road leads them deeper and deeper into the depths of the trees and wilderness.

 

Soon enough, however, a small, but luxurious cabin comes into view. The wooden building looks to be about two or three stories high, with a large balcony on the second floor that overlooks the frozen lake, which is located on the far side of the property. Louis couldn't help but to think that the body of water would probably look beautiful in the spring and summer time.

 

 

 

Harry parks the car outside of the cozy looking cabin before turning to smile at the omega in the seat beside him. "So, what do you think?" The alpha asks the omega with a raise of an eyebrow, really hoping that the other male would like his family's cabin.

 

A smile quickly replaces the shocked look on the omega's face as he turns to stare at the alpha beside him. "It's beautiful, Harry," Louis tells the male, a bit surprised by the beauty of the property.

 

Louis' words cause an even bigger smile to erupt onto Harry's face. "I was really hoping you'd like it," he tells the other male, practically bouncing in his seat in his excitement for the date that he has planned out perfectly for the two of them.

 

The nervousness from before was mostly vacant inside of the alpha now, as his confidence about making the date the best that Louis' ever had, bubbles up inside of the male. "Why don't I show you the inside of the cabin?" Harry asks the omega as the two of them make their way out of the expensive vehicle of Harry's.

 

Louis only nods as he follows the alpha towards the door of the cabin, the snow making an odd crunching sound under his converse covered feet as he follows behind the other male.

 

Harry sets down both his and Louis' bags onto the porch so that he can unlock the door of the cabin. After the doors unlocked, the alpha allows the omega to step inside first, as he retrieves the bags from the wooden floor.

 

The inside of the cabin turned out to be just as cozy as the outside. As they walk into the small wooden home, Louis takes notice that the first room they step into looks to be the living room. The room had matching red leather furniture and a gorgeous large wooden fireplace that overlooked most of the room.

 

 

 

"Wow," Louis says out loud before he can stop himself as he takes in the beautiful interior of the cabin. The omega was already in love with the small home it was so cozy and had such a comforting atmosphere to it. Louis already felt like he never wanted to leave.

 

Harry lets out a small chuckle from behind the omega as he steps into the wooden building and shuts the door. "I'm glad you like it so much," he tells the omega, that big and bright smile never leaving his face.

 

The alpha takes Louis for a tour of the rest of the cabin. There was a spacious kitchen and dining room on the first floor that had all of the necessary items to make a decent meal with. It has a long bar with tall chairs that the omega just knew he'd feel tall in, but would never admit that to anyone. The dining room table itself was made out of wood, like most things in the house were and was super long. It was able to sit about eight people at it and Louis thought about how dumb him and Harry would look if they sat at it by themselves.

 

The second floor was made up of two different bedrooms and a bathroom for everyone on the floor to share. Harry leads the two of them into the biggest out of the two bedrooms and sets their bags down on the bed.

 

The bedroom was spacious with a king sized bed placed in the middle of the room and a large fireplace a few feet in front of it to be sure that whoever slept in it would keep warm over the course of the night. There was also a small chair in the corner of the room, right beside the large balcony that overlooked the lake. Louis was already in love with the room.

 

Harry takes a seat on the edge of the bed and fiddles with his large hands as he contemplated telling the omega something. Louis watches the alpha as he does it with a bit of confusion before the male starts to talk. "So, you don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to, you can take up one of the other bedrooms, or this one if you wanted," Harry goes on a bit of ramble, a bit nervous about the omega's response to the suggestion. 

 

Louis only lets out a small set of giggles at the alpha's awkwardness as he smiles brightly at the adorable alpha. "Of course I'm gonna sleep in the same bed as you tonight, you're not getting away from me this time," Louis says the words with a small little wink, causing the alpha to blush a bit as he realizes what the omega was referring to.

 

Harry snaps out of his daze as he remembers that frisky night that him and Louis had shared about a week ago. "What do you think about going sled riding?" The alpha asks as he notes off one of the many activities that he had arranged for their date.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha, finding the idea to be super fun. "That sounds like an amazing idea," the omega tells the other male, realizing exactly how much thought Harry must have put into this date.

 

********

 

It's about ten minutes later when the two of them are fully decked out in much warmer clothes. Harry had retrieved one of the sleds that him and his family kept in one of the closets inside of the cabin as him and Louis made their way outside of the cabin.

 

The alpha hasn't been sled riding in years, having been too busy with the demands of his band to take a few days off to actually enjoy himself. Louis seemed to bring those sort of things out him though, probably something to do with the soulmates thing, but all Harry wanted to do was have fun and make memories with the omega.

 

The property that the cabin sat on had this huge hill to slide down. It was always a hassle climbing up it, since it was just so steep and tall, but it was worth it in the end with how fast you went down the steep slop.

 

The two of them climb up it and slide down together about five times. Harry sat in the back of the sled while Louis sat in between the alpha's long legs in the front. The taller of the two had his arms wrapped around the omega's middle as the two of them let out happy giggles the whole way down the hill. They just about face planted into the snowy pile at the bottom of the hill a few times, but were able to steer away from it just in time.

 

"That was so much fun," Louis tells the alpha as they finally decided to call it quits for a while, a huge smile was spread across the omega's face. He was already having such an amazing time with Harry and didn't ever want their time together to end.

 

Harry smiles mischievously at the other omega as he sets the sled down. "You know what else is fun?" The alpha says, taking the time when Louis isn't looking his way to scoop up a handful of snow and sculpt it into a ball.

 

"What?" Louis asks the alpha in confusion, finally turning towards the other male only to have the ball of snow thrown straight at him unexpectedly.

 

The smile leaves Louis' face as a determined look takes its place. "Oh, you're on, Styles," the omega tells the other male, already leaning down to scoop up his own snowball to throw at the taller male.

 

The two of them start off their snowball war. Louis was rather forceful when it came to his throws while Harry was gentle when he threw one of the cold balls at the omega. He didn't want to hurt his sweet mate, after all.

 

Louis throws a snowball a little too forcefully and managed to wack Harry right in the face, causing the alpha to fall to the ground in surprise. The omega who threw the snowball couldn't help but to giggle a bit, but quickly went towards the alpha's aid. "Are you okay, Hazza?" Louis asks the other male as he stands above the tall and lanky male.

 

Harry smirks a bit as an idea comes to him. The alpha wipes the last bit of snow that was stuck to his face off, he then reaches a hand sneakily up and pulls the omega down with him.

 

Louis was shocked for a second not realizing what happened, but he giggles as he sits himself up beside the alpha in the snow. "You're such a dork," the omega tells the other male, giving him a playful little shove as he continues to smile fondly at the alpha.

 

"But I'm your dork," Harry shoots back playfully at the omega, smiling fondly back at his beautiful soulmate.

 

Louis only smiles at the alpha's words, getting lost in the other male's bright green eyes. Harry only stares back, always having loved the omega's bright shade of sea blue eyes, ever since he's first saw them. Before the two of them really know what's happening their lips are pressed together in a sweet and loving kiss.

 

This kiss was nothing like the first one that the two of them had shared, it was short and tender, and filled with something that closely resembled love. When the two of them pull back from the others lips they couldn't help but to continue staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

 

After awhile, Harry decides to break the two of their daze. "What do you think about a cup of hot chocolate?" The alpha asks the omega with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

Louis lets out a small humming sound as he thinks about the thought. He was getting rather cold even with the many layers him and Harry had put on before coming out to play in the cold winter weather. "How about tea instead?" The omega questions, not much of a fan of hot chocolate, but definitely could use a good cup of tea.

 

Harry lets out a small chuckle as he rises up from the cold ground, reaching a hand out to help the other male up as well. "Tea it is then," the alpha agrees, and Louis only smiles as he takes the large and cold hand into his own.

 

The two of them walk hand in hand back to the cabin, happy smile spread across their faces. They both couldn't help but to be happy in each other's company. Harry knew exactly why that was, the two of them were soulmates of course they would feel happiness being with each other.

 

Louis, on the other hand, was still not sure exactly why he seemed to be falling so hard and quickly with the alpha. He's only officially known him for about a month now, he shouldn't be feeling something accustomed to love so soon. He was though, he really felt like he loved the alpha and he was a little scared to admit those feelings to the other male.

 

Louis contemplates the pros and cons to admitting his deep emotions for the alpha, as said male is off in the kitchen making them each a cup of tea. The omega sat in the living room, on the rather comfortable red leather couch with the fireplace warming him up after him and Harry's adventure out in the snow.

 

Louis lets out a small sigh, deciding that it would be best to just talk to the alpha about all of it. So, when Harry finally returns with both cups of tea and takes a seat beside the omega on the couch, Louis decides to have a serious sort of talk with the alpha.

 

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something," Louis speaks up as he takes his tea into his own hands and takes a small sip of the warm liquid.

 

Harry only smiles at the, seemingly nervous omega. "You can tell me anything, Lou," The alpha tells him, taking a sip out of his own cup of tea as he waits for the omega's answer.

 

Louis lets a small smile make its way onto his face at the alpha's words. "Well, I know that we've only known each other for a small time, but I can't help but feel like I've fallen for you. I truly think I'm already in love with you, Harry. I know it's too early for that, but," before Louis can continue his rambling, Harry places his lips onto the omega's own, effectively shutting the male up.

 

Louis' a little bit shocked by the alpha's actions, but smiles into the kiss before the other male pulls away. "What were the first words we ever said to each other?" Harry suddenly asks the omega and Louis only stares back at the alpha in confusion. How did this have anything to do with his confession.

 

"Why is this important right now?" Louis questions the other male, trying to figure out what the alpha was trying to say there.

 

Harry lets out a small sigh as he takes one of the omega's hands into his own, threading their fingers together to try and comfort the male. "When we first met that day at the concert what is the word that I had said to you when I had fallen off the stage?" Harry asks the other male, hoping that the omega would quickly realize what he was talking about.

 

Louis thinks back to that night and the adrenaline that had been pumping through him way before Harry had even come out onto the stage. He remembers being completely out of it and not truly processing what had happened right away when Harry had fallen off the stage and onto him.

 

The alpha had clearly said something when he had realized exactly what he had done. An awkward "oops!" had left the alpha's mouth. Louis' eyes widen when he realizes something, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater only to stare down at the soulmate tattoo on his arm, to stare at that exact same word.

 

Harry smiles when he notices the realization passing through the omega beside him. He squeezes the other male's hand that he was still holding as he lifts the sleeve of his own, short sleeve shirt, enough so that he can reveal the small "Hi." that's there. "And this is the first word you said to me that same day," Harry says to the other male as he smiles at his soulmate, glad that the other male knew about that fact.

 

"We're soulmates," Louis says, moving his gaze from the tattoo on his arm and up to stare into the alpha's bright green eyes with a smile making its way onto his face.

 

It made a lot of sense to Louis know that he thinks about it. The way he's grown so attached to Harry in such a sort amount of time. The small little sparks that he gets whenever the two of them touch. How amazing it was for them to exchange blowjobs, even if the omega was drunk while they had done that.

 

"Yeah, you're my soulmate," Harry says, smiling sweetly at the omega as he leans down to plant another quick kiss onto the male's lips. Loving the fact that he can actually do that with his soulmate. "And for the record I already think I love you too," the alpha adds on the small phrase and Louis smiles up at the other male, lovingly.

 

*********

After that the two of them snuggled up on the couch together and watched a movie on the flat screen television in the room. The fireplace stayed lit the whole time, keeping the two of them nice and cozy as they snuggled up together and watched the romantic comedy that the alpha had picked out.

 

"Are you hungry?" Harry asks the omega as their movie was coming to an end, not wanting to leave the     comfortable position that he was in. Louis' head was on his chest and the their legs were entwined together. He wanted to stay cuddled up to the omega for the rest of his life. 

 

Louis lets out a small little hum, a bit tired and comfortable after their movie and cuddle session, but he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it was getting a bit late. "Yeah, I could eat something," the omega admits to the alpha, not wanting to move from his spot either.

 

Harry smiles down at the omega, his omega, with a rather fond, loving look. "We could make a few quick sandwiches, unless you want something more elegant for dinner," the alpha jokes a bit to the omega.

 

Louis giggles a little as he sits up, moving his head off of the alpha's chest as he turns to smile at the other male. "Sandwiches sound great," he tells the alpha.

 

A few minutes later and the two of them were in the kitchen. Louis sat atop of one of the tall barstools as he watched Harry make their sandwiches, since the omega was completely useless in the kitchen.

 

"Would you like any lettuce or tomato on yours?" Harry asks the other male as he places the meat and cheese onto the bread of the sandwiches.

 

Louis scrunches his nose up in disgust at the idea of having vegetables on his sandwich. "No thank you," the omega says and Harry only shrugs at the other male's words as he continues to finish up with the sandwiches, putting lettuce and tomato onto his own.

 

The two of them eat their sandwiches together, sharing funny stories as they get to know each other better. Harry talks about his family, his mum and older sister, Gemma. He talks so fondly of them that it makes Louis happy that the alpha has such a good relationship with his family.

 

"My mum is going to be so excited to meet you as soon as I tell her about you," Harry says as he finishes up his sandwich, smiling brightly at the omega as he continues to eat his own.

 

Louis smiles, finding the idea of meeting the alpha's family endearing in a way. It makes him a little sad that he couldn't do the same for the alpha, considering he didn't have a family to introduce him to. "I'm sure I'll love her," the omega tells the alpha as he finishes up his own sandwich.

 

Luckily, Harry doesn't asking the omega about his own family. Louis wasn't ready to tell the alpha about that quite yet. He might have been his soulmate and the omega felt super comfortable around the other male, but talking about what happened to his family was so hard for him.

 

After Harry washes up the two dishes that they had used for their small dinner, the two of them decide to head upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Harry strips down to his boxers not even having a second thought as he bares himself to the other male, climbing into the bed afterwards.

 

Louis can't help but to admire the alpha's amazing tattooed chest and stomach, the male's tones muscles and slight six pack always turning the omega on just a bit. That's why it was really nothing knew when the male's erection starts to harden and slick starts to produce from his hole.

 

The omega smiles a bit nervously at the alpha when Harry stares at him waiting for him to get undressed as well. Louis gets up enough courage to start to strip out of his skinny jeans.

 

The alpha's eyes don't leave the omega as he watches him unbutton his skinny jeans and push them down his legs. Harry's eyes widen a bit when he takes notice to what exactly is underneath the denim material.

 

The alpha's cock immediately starts to harden when he takes notice to the fact that Louis was wearing panties. They weren't really anything necessarily girly, no lace or bows, just a plain black pair of underwear, but the small material still showed much more skin then a pair of men's underwear.

 

Louis blushes as he takes notices to the lustful gaze that Harry was sending him. The omega quickly pulls his sweater up and over his head, chucking it somewhere else into the room.

 

"So, do you like them?" Louis asks the alpha nervously as he makes his way towards the bed. Even if the two of them had already had an intimate night together, it had been when the omega was drunk and without that liquid confidence rushing through him, Louis was a bit nervous.

 

Harry forces a bit of spit down his throat as he tries to form a set of words to respond to the omega in front of him. His omega was absolutely gorgeous, he was such a lucky alpha. "They're amazing," Harry manages to force out as stares at the male in front of him.

 

Louis smiles a bit at the alpha as he climbs onto the bed beside the other male. That's when Harry is able to finally smell the arousal coming from the omega beside him. Louis was just as excited and horny as the alpha was in that moment.

 

Louis notices the nervousness that was oozing out of the alpha beside him, realizing that the male was just as anxious and awkward as he was. The omega decides to be the one to make the first move.

 

Louis climbs his way onto the alpha's lap, much like he had done the night at the party, but this time he was doing it with his own will power. Harry's large hands instantly reach out to rest on the other male's hips as the omega finally leans down to plant their lips together.

 

The kiss was nothing like the others they had shared that day. Even if there was still a bit of love and tenderness to it, this kiss was much more heated and passionate. They quickly start a battle for dominance with their tongues as Louis buries his hands into the alpha's curly hair, tugging on it a bit as he makes a bold move of grinding down onto the alpha's lap.

 

Harry lets out a small squeal of surprise into the omega's mouth and Louis smiles in victory when he takes that moment to dominate the other male's mouth. Harry doesn't even mind, allowing the omega to take control for a little while. He would give the other male absolutely anything he wanted in the end.

 

The two of them soon pull away from the kiss, both needing to break apart for air. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Harry asks the omega as he leans down to press his lips against the side of the male's throat.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha's sweet words. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself, alpha," the omega says fondly to the other male.

 

Harry only smiles brightly, glad that his omega thought he was pretty. He didn't have to be considered a handsome or rugged alpha, Louis calling him beautiful or gorgeous was all he needed to hear for the rest of his life.

 

Louis lets out a small moan as Harry makes his way further down from the omega's throat, trailing sweet little nips and bites the whole length of the other male's chest and stomach. Harry hesitates a bit when he makes it to the waistline of the omega's panties but Louis' small tug of his hair in encouragement was all the alpha needed to pull the black silky material down the male's beautiful legs.

 

Harry is instantly struck with the amazing scent of his Louis, the omega's slick being one of the best things that the alpha has smelt before. "You smell amazing, Lou," Harry says the compliment as he admires that male's naked flesh.

 

Louis blushes at the alpha's words, knowing exactly what the male was talking about. Harry only smiles as he inhales the omega's scent, leaning down to lick a strip up the crack of the male's bum, getting the first taste of his soulmates amazing slick.

 

Louis only moans as he reaches out to bury his hands into the alpha's curls again, needing something to hold onto as Harry continued to pleasure him.

 

That alpha was in heaven with the taste of the omega on his tongue, pressing his wet appendage at the male's rim, slowly siding it inside of the entrance to get the male to produce more of his amazing juices.

 

"Fuck, it feels so good, alpha," Louis moans out as he tightens his grip on the male's hair, letting out a string of curse words as the alpha continues to rim him.

 

"You taste so sweet, my sweet little omega," Harry says as he pulls away from the other male, only to insert his long pointer finger into the boy's hole.

 

Louis squeals a little at the surprised intrusion, but quickly lets out a moan when the alpha finds that sensitive spot inside of him that has him seeing stars. One finger quickly turns into two as Harry stretches out the omega's hole.

 

"Do you want to go all the way tonight?" Harry asks the omega, wanting to be completely sure that it was something that the other male wanted and that he was ready for it just as much as he was. "Because we don't have to if you don't want to," the alpha stutters out nervously, not wanting Louis to feel pressured or anything.

 

The omega only lets out a few small giggles at Harry's awkwardness, pulling his goofy omega down toward him to plants their lips together in a sweet kiss. When Louis pulls away he smiles up at the alpha, his alpha. "Of course I want you to fuck me, alpha," Louis reassures the male in his own vulgar sort of way.

 

Harry smiles at the omega's words leaning down to to plant his own small kiss to the boy's lips as he removes his fingers from the boy's hole. The alpha removes his boxers and reaches into the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve two items.

 

"Please don't put on a condom," Louis begs of the alpha when he sees the small rubber wrapped in foil.

 

Harry quickly turns to look at the omega. "Are you sure?" He asks the other male, not wanting the omega to regret his decision later.

 

Louis only smiles at the alpha, reaching out to rip the item out of the male's hand and tossing it across the room. "I'm completely sure," the omega tells the male as he plants a small kiss to the alpha's lips. "I want to feel you, all of you. Plus, I'm on suppressants so it's there's not any risk of me getting pregnant."

 

The omega's explanation seems to be enough for Harry as he opens the cap to the lube he had also retrieved from the nightstand to spread a good amount along his hard erection. Louis produced his own lube, but without being in heat it's not very much, and the alpha didn't want to take any risks in hurting his precious omega.

 

"Are you completely sure about this?" Harry asks the omega as he lines his cock up to the other male's hole.

 

Louis only smiles up at the alpha in reassurance. "Of course I am. Now come on and fuck me, alpha," the omega says to the other male.

 

That seems to be the only encouragement that the alpha needed as he pushes his way into the male's slick hole. It's been months since Louis’ been this intimate with another alpha, so the stretch was a little uncomfortable to the omega, especially since Harry was bigger then any alpha that Louis has ever been with.

 

The alpha takes his time as he slowly pushes himself into the omega, planting loving kisses down the male’s chest as he slowly pushes his way inside the omega. Once Harry finally bottoms out inside of the omega he takes a couple of minutes for Louis to adjust to his size.

 

“You can move now,” Louis finally tells the alpha after a couple more seconds, finally getting used to the other male’s size.

 

Harry smiles at the other male as he slowly pulls out of the omega to slowly push his way back inside. Louis was so tight around him and all Harry wanted to do was fuck the omega until he couldn’t walk the next day, but he was too worried about hurting his omega to do that.

 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Harry to finally find that spot to make Louis bury his hands into the bedsheets as he lets out a loud moan. “Fuck, alpha. You feel so good inside of me,” Louis groans out as Harry continues to thrust into that spot, getting a bit more confidence at the omega’s words to speed up a bit.

 

“You’re so amazing, Lou,” Harry groans out as he continues his thrusts, leaning down to plant a heated kiss onto the other male’s lips. “The best omega in the world.”

 

Louis practically preens at the alpha’s praise as he presses back into the other male’s thrusts. “You’re the best alpha in the world,” the omega moans out to Harry, the alpha hitting his sweet spot just right.

 

With a few more thrusts Harry’s knot can be felt at the base of the alpha’s cock and Louis preens a bit when he feels the swelling at his rim. “Do you want me to knot you?” Harry asks the omega, not wanting to do absolutely anything to make the omega uncomfortable.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha leaning up to give him another kiss on the lips as he nods at the male in encouragement. “Yes, I want to feel as close to you as I possibly can,” the omega admits to the alpha.

 

Harry smiles at the omega’s words, agreeing with them in his head. He wanted nothing more then to stay tied to the omega for the rest of his life. That intimacy was the absolute best feeling in the world and it’s supposed to feel about a hundred times better when it’s with your soulmate.

 

Harry pulls out of the omega for a second, moving the two of their positions. As much as the alpha wanted to see the omega’s face when he knots him for the firs time, it would be much more comfortable for the both of them if they weren’t facing each other when they finally tied.

 

Harry quickly takes up his position behind the omega, wrapping his arms around his amazing soulmate as he pushes himself back inside the male. He quickly starts up his thrust again, gently trying to push his knot into the male’s hole. It only takes a couple more thrusts before the alpha is able to push the engorged part of his cock into the omega, effectively tying them together for a good twenty minutes.

 

The feeling of the alpha’s seed shooting inside him and warming him up is what pushes the omega effectively over his edge, sending his own release onto his chest.

 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry speaks up from behind the omega, planting a small kiss to the boy’s shoulder blade.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha’s sweet words, moving his head a bit to peer at the alpha behind him. “I love you too, Hazza,” the omega admits to the other male, truly meaning those words.

 

After the alpha’s knot finally goes down the two of them help each other clean up before they climb back into bed, still fully naked. The two of them cuddle up into each other’s arms before falling asleep, completely and utterly at peace.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: So, now that they both know they’re soulmates how do you think things are going to go for the two of them?

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

 **Chapter** **Sixteen**

 

Louis sits on his bed, in nothing, but one of Harry's sweatshirts, and a pair of plain white panties. The sweater was about three sizes too big for the omega, so it practically swallowed the boy's small figure. Not that Louis cared about that too much. It was the only item that the male had that smelled like his soulmate, and for some reason the omega felt a strong need to always smell like Harry.

 

The omega has his laptop perched between his smooth and naked legs, a video of an interview with Harry and the rest of the lad's from Kiwi, playing on the screen in front of him.

 

The omega was pouting to himself with a sad sort of look as he watches his alpha talk on the screen of his laptop, wishing that Harry was with him. He missed the male so much, more then he's ever missed anyone else in his life.

 

It's only been a few days since Harry and Louis' first date at the cabin. The alpha had to fly back to Asia to continue on with his tour the day afterwards, not really having much of a choice. The band only had a few dates before they started off their American leg of the tour, which was the last twenty shows before the alpha is officially free again.

 

Harry had promised Louis that he would fly him out to see him in a week once they hit America, but Louis was still depressed at being away from the other male for such a long time. He knew he shouldn't really be feeling as down as he was, or acting the way he was, but he just couldn't seem to help it.

 

It was just a sort of instinct inside of him that felt like he should be near his alpha, and not continents away from him. The boy's inner omega was practically moping at how their alpha had left them, going continents away, without putting a proper claiming bite onto them.

 

Louis obviously knew that him, and Harry needed some time before they properly mated to get to know each other and not rush too much into things. The omega just couldn't help but feel like there was something missing, like there should be a certain bond tying him to his alpha that wasn't there.

 

A knock on Louis' bedroom door, snaps the omega out of his small little daze, where he was watching his alpha talk to the interview on his laptop, wishing that it was him that Harry was taking to and not the beta on the screen. "Louis, it's been three days won't you at least take a shower?" Zayn's voice asks through the barrier of the doorway.

 

Louis hasn't gone to work in the past few days, refused to shower or leave his bedroom, and barely eats much of anything. It was starting to worry the other omega since he's never seen Louis act that way before.

 

Louis shakes his head to himself at the other omega's words, glaring in the direction of his bedroom door. "I don't wanna," he whines out to the other male, stubbornly, going back to watching the video playing on his laptop.

 

Zayn sighs from the other side of the door. "I've ordered Chinese, your favorite, would you at least come out and eat some of that?" The omega questions of his best friend, really hoping that he can get the male to stop his moping for at least a little while so that he can eat.

 

"I'm not hungry," Louis mutters out to the other male, never taking his eyes off Harry on his laptop screen.

 

Zayn lets out a loud sigh as he moves away from the door and back towards the living room. The omega really didn't know what else to do. Louis had never acted that way before. Its not unlikely for an omega to grow quickly attached to an alpha, especially when their soulmates, but Zayn has never seen one go to the extent of moping as much as Louis has been.

 

Zayn shakes his head as he retrieves his cell phone from off the coffee table, deciding to call the only person he could think of that could give him insight on the conversation. His mother.

 

"Hello?" The sweet motherly voice of Trisha asks when the omega picks up her son's phone call.

 

"Hi, mum," Zayn greets the women on the other side of the phone with a bright smile spreading across his face.

 

"Zayn, love!" Trisha chirps up happily when she hears her son's voice. "How have you been?" She asks the male, since she hasn't heard from him in a little while.

 

"I'm alright," Zayn tells him mother with a small sigh as he goes on to tell the women why he was calling. "But Louis doesn't seem to be," he goes on to say, knowing that Trisha would know what to do once she heard the situation.

 

"What's the matter with Louis?" The women asks in a worried tone. She has treated the other omega as if he was her own son for years now and was very protective over him like she was all her other children.

 

Zayn smiles at the worry in his mother's voice. "Well, he found his soulmate, mum. It ended up being Harry Styles, you know that singer he's always talking about?" Zayn asks, trying to explain the situation to his mother in the simplest of ways.

 

"Well that's absolutely wonderful news, love, shouldn't Louis be ecstatic?" Trisha asks curiously, trying to decipher what Zayn was telling her.

 

Zayn sighs as he frowns down at his bare feet. "He should be, but ever since Harry left to continue on with his tour Louis has been acting depressed. He won't go to work or leave his bedroom and I can barely get him to eat," the omega explains to his mother, extremely worried about his best friend.

 

Trisha lets out her own sigh from the other side of the line, realizing the situation as she takes in the male's words. "It's his omega, love. With Harry being so far away from him, his omega just can't help but be depressed because it can sense that his alpha is too far away," Trisha explains to the other omega.

 

Zayn nods at his mother's explanation, knowing that it made sense. "What can I do to help him?" He asks his mother, really just wanting to make Louis better, but he just didn't know how.

 

Trisha lets out another large sigh. "There's not much you can do. He's going to keep feeling sad and depressed until his alpha is with him again, but maybe try giving Harry a call. Talking to the alpha might get Louis to at least eat something for you," the women tells him, not really sure herself what to do in such a situation, never having dealt with something like that.

 

"Okay, I'll try that," Zayn says, really hoping that it would work, because he didn't know how much longer he could take a moping and depressed Louis. "Thanks, mum."

 

Trisha smiles from her end of the line. "You're welcome, sweetie. Please stop by and visit soon once Louis' feeling better," the omega tells her son, really missing her two boys, not having seen them since Christmas.

 

"Alright, mum," Zayn says, missing his mother and the girls anyways, knowing that him and Louis were do for a visit. "I'll keep you updated on Louis then," the omega promises his mother before hanging up the phone.

 

The omega lets out a small sigh as he stares down at his cell phone. He now knew what he had to, and he really hoped that it would work in getting Louis at least out of the bedroom and to eat and shower.

 

*********

 

Zayn waits until the Chinese he had ordered finally arrive,before he decides to call up the alpha that Louis' been moping over for days. It only takes a few rings before the alpha is answering on the other line.

 

"Hello?" Harry's deep voice asks curiously, not really remembering that anyone was supposed to call him.

 

"Hi, Harry. It's Zayn," the omega says from his side of the line, wanting to get straight to the point as to why he was calling. "I need your help with Louis," he tells the alpha, knowing that Harry would probably go into possessive mode after hearing his words.

 

The omega was correct in his assumption, because in the next moment Harry is freaking out over his omega. "What's wrong with him? Do I need to fly home right now?" The alpha asks frantically, worried about his beautiful soulmate. He knew he shouldn't have left the omega alone to fly continents away.

 

Zayn lets out a small sigh at the alpha's possessiveness. "He's alright, Harry. Just acting depressed since you've been gone, he won't leave his room and I can barely get him to eat," he admits to the alpha, knowing that this would probably drive the alpha into a crazy sort of worried monster, yet again.

 

"What can I do to help?" Harry asks the omega frantically, willing to do absolutely everything in his power to make his omega feel better. "I will cancel the next few shows and fly right back there if he needs me."

 

Zayn only shakes his head at the alpha, glad that Louis had someone as wonderful as Harry to be his soulmate. The alpha was going to make a wonderful mate for his best friend. "Why don't we just start with you talking to him?" Zayn asks, not wanting the alpha to drop everything and fly out to them and disappoint all of those fans if there's something else they could do instead.

 

Harry sighs and nods from his side of the line, realizing that he was probably worrying too much, but he couldn't stand the thought of his Louis in his room pining over him.

 

Zayn once again knocks on Louis' bedroom door, putting Harry on speaker phone so that the omega on the other side of the door would be able to hear the alpha. "Louis, I've got someone on the phone that wants to talk to you," the omega calls into the bedroom.

 

"Louis?" Harry speaks up, hoping that the omega is able to hear him.

 

A little pitter patter of footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door and soon a wide eyed Louis is peaking out to stare at the phone in Zayn's hands. "Hazza?" The omega questions, a happy little look crossing over his face as he snatches the phone out of Zayn's hands.

 

The omega doesn't really know what's happening until Louis' bedroom door gets slammed back into his face and he can clearly hear the lock being set. Zayn only shakes his head as he walks away, deciding to leave the rest up to Harry.

 

"Louis, are you really not eating, baby?" Harry asks the male from his side of the line, worried about his omega.

 

Louis pouts a bit as he sits crossed legged back onto his bed, wishing that he could see his alpha and not just hear him. "Not hungry, Hazza. Miss you," the omega whines out, wanting to be with his alpha more then anything, especially after hearing his voice.

 

Harry smiles a bit at the omega's words, but was still worried for his mates well-being. "I miss you too, baby, so much, but you still need to eat, Lou," he tells the omega, a bit sternly, hoping that the male would at least listen to his words.

 

Louis sighs at his alpha's words. "Okay, Hazza. I'll eat something, but only for you," he says, smiling fondly as he thinks about how beautiful and kind his alpha was, how much he wished the amazing man was there with him to snuggle with. Harry gave the absolute best cuddles.

 

"Good boy, baby. I'll try and fly home to you as soon as I can, but please take care of yourself in the meantime, I love you so much, Louis," Harry says the words with so much fondness in his voice.

 

Louis smiles like an idiot at the alpha's words. "I love you too, Hazza," he tells the male, completely and utterly lost for the alpha. He would do absolutely anything for the man, if he only asked.

 

"I've got to go now, baby, but I promise I'll call you after the show, okay?" Harry asks the omega, really not wanting to end their call so soon, but he had to go out on stage or their manager would have his head.

 

"Okay," Louis tells the alpha, the same love struck smile spread across his face.

 

The two of them exchange another set of "I love you's" before Harry is ending the call. Louis pouts down at Zayn's phone for a while after the call is over, wishing that his alpha could have talked to him all night long.

 

After a while, however, the omega makes his way over to his dresser and picks out a new pair of underwear, before making his way towards the bathroom down the hallway.

 

Zayn watches with a raised eyebrow as Louis makes his way into the bathroom and shuts the door. The omega can hear the water running a few minutes later, meaning that Louis was getting a shower. "Not too bad, Styles," Zayn mutters to himself as he turns back to the show he was watching on tv. Glad that Louis had ended up listening to the alpha in the end.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Why do you think Louis' omega acted the way it did?

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter** **Seventeen**

 

A few days later when Zayn arrives home from one or his morning shifts at the tattoo shop, he can't help but stop dead at the doorway when a certain smell hits him. It was still pretty faint, barely even there, but the smell of omega that was quickly going into heat was very easy to decipher to him.

 

"Shit," Zayn groans to himself as he makes his way into the apartment and quickly closes and locks the front door. It's not like the crappy lock on their apartment door was going to do anything if an alpha were to actually get a whiff of the smell, but at least it would hold them off until Zayn was able to decide what to do about the situation.

 

The omega quickly makes his way over to Louis' bedroom door and gives the white chipping wood a hesitant knock. The response that he receives from the small knockwas only the tiniest little whine. The heat must have already been too uncomfortable for the omega already. It's been years since either of them had gone through a heat, so Louis' was going to hit him super hard once it actually starts.

 

"Lou, why are you in heat?" Zayn asks through the door curiously. The omega doesn't take the chance in trying to open the barrier between the two of them. He wasn't quite sure if he would like to see exactly what was going on, on the other side of it.

 

Zayn can hear the omega let out a loud groan, before he can hear the small foot falls of Louis making his way towards the bedroom door. The other omega peaks the door open just enough so that he can peer out at his best friend with a sort of desperate look, which Zayn wasn't quite sure what to even do about. "Don't know, but I want my alpha," Louis practically whines the words out, really not finding the conversation between them very interesting considering that he was probably already feeling the early onset's of the heat. The omega gives Zayn a pleading sort of look with his big blue eyes. Obviously only wanting for the other male to go and find him his alpha instead of wasting time with talking to him.

 

Zayn takes notice to the fact that Louis was still wearing Harry's white sweatshirt that he's absolutely refused to take off for almost a whole entire week at that point. The way that the omega's been acting lately makes a lot more sense now. Louis' inner omega must have knew that he was about to go into heat and that he would need his alpha to get him through it.

 

"Damn it, Lou," Zayn groans out in annoyance, really not even sure how to deal with a situation like this. It's not like the two of them ever talked about what they were suppose to do if one of them suddenly went into heat when they shouldn't.

 

"Did you stop taking your suppressants?" Zayn sort of accuses the omega. It was really the only conclusion that the omega could come as to how Louis could be going into heat at that moment.

 

Louis only shakes his head at the other male's words with a large, needy, whine. He was clearly not happy by how snippy his best friend's words were towards him. "Need alpha, call my alpha," Louis snaps at the other male. The male doesn't say anything else to him before he's slamming his bedroom door in Zayn's face. The omega was obviously annoyed about being accused of something he obviously didn't do.

 

Zayn lets out a groan, completely frustrated about the situation before him. The two omega's have absolutely never forgotten totake their suppressants. It was practically a religious sort of thing set between them. They lived in a really bad part of town, and they both knew what would happen if one of them were to go into heat. The alpha's in their neighborhood weren't very calm or understanding, and even if Zayn wasn't an entirely weak omega, he still didn't stand a chance against an alpha that was trying to get to an omega in heat.

 

 

"Fuck," Zayn lets the swear leave his mouth, as he quickly retrieves his cell phone from his back pocket, quickly finding Harry's number inside his contacts. He wasn't really sure who else to even call for help, but he knew the alpha was going to freak out like an overprotective mama bear once he heard the news about his omega going into heat.

 

It's not too much of a surprise to the omega when the alpha picks up after only a few rings. Harry's been keeping his phone very close to him ever since the last time Zayn had to call him. "Zayn? Is there something wrong with Louis?" Harry doesn't even bother to give him a proper greeting as he instantly goes into full protection mode.

 

Zayn sighs, really not in the mood to deal with all of this, but he didn't really have a choice. "Louis is going into heat," the omega says into the phone, deciding not to even try to beat around the bush about the situation.

 

Harry seems to inhale deeply at this news, seeming to actually take a second to think about it before he starts to freak out. "Okay, I'll be on the next flight to England, please let him know I'm coming," the alpha says, already motioning at a few people from his side of the line to get things together for his departure.

 

"Okay," Zayn breathes out, glad that at least a bit of the situation has been resolved. "But Harry, I don't know what to do until you get here. Louis and I don't really live in the greatest part of town and I can't hold off an alpha if they catch his scent," Zayn's words release a growl from the alpha, obviously not happy about the thought of another alpha trying to get to his in heat mate.

 

Harry quickly composes himself as he tries to find a solution for the situation. "Do you think that Liam would be able to hold it together enough to have you two stay at his apartment until I get there?" The alpha asks the omega. Harry remembers that his best friend had talked to him about how he had bought an apartment in the better part of the city that the two omega's lived in so that he could stay close to Zayn.

 

Zayn lets out a small sigh as he thinks about his boyfriend for a second, nodding a bit when he decides that he has enough faith that Liam wouldn't try to jump on an in heat Louis, especially not if he was with him. "I think he can handle it. I'll give him a call right away, Harry," Zayn promises the alpha, about to end the call between them.

 

Harry's voice stops him from hanging up, though. "Zayn, before you hang up, could I at least speak to Louis for a second?" He asks the question with a hopeful sort of sound in his voice.

 

Zayn sighs, but agrees the alpha's request. He makes his way back towards Louis' bedroom, quickly giving the door a couple of knocks. "Louis, I've got your alpha on the phone to talk to you," he calls through the wooden barrier and the omega is at the door before Zayn is even able to process it.

 

Louis proceeds to do the same thing he had done a few days ago by snatching the device out of his hands and shoving the door in the omega's face.

 

Zayn only sighs and shakes his head. The omega is grateful that he knows Liam's number off hand so he can call the alpha with their landline without any issues.

 

Back in the bedroom Louis holds the phone up to his ear as he lets out a needy little whine towards his alpha. "Alpha, I need you," Louis practically pleads into the phone, completely overwhelmed with the way his body was feeling at that moment.

 

It's been years since the omega has had a heat. Almost, since the year that he had first presented. So, the feelings that were following through his body so suddenly was very overwhelming to him.

 

He was so very, very hot, hotter then he's ever remembered being before. It was as if he had a fever, but yet a whole different sort of heat altogether. Slick was quickly starting to overflow from his hole and coat the inside of his panties, affectively staining them with the sticky liquid.

 

"I know, Lou," Harry breathes into the phone after a while, trying to keep himself composed as he hears how utterly needy his omega was on the other line. "But I'm heading home now," the alpha says, trying to give the other male reassurances that he was going to be there as soon as he could.

 

Louis lets a high whine leave his throat, just wanting the alpha to be there with him now. "Hurry, Hazza," the omega pleads to the other male.

 

Harry sighs, wishing that he could just teleport to his omega in a moment like this, but he obviously couldn't. "I'm going to try and get there as soon as I can, baby. Please, listen to Zayn though. Him and Liam are going to take you somewhere and I don't want you to fight them," Harry tells the omega, adding a bit of his alpha voice into the sentence because he knew that his stubborn little soulmate wasn't going to listen to him otherwise.

 

Louis lets out a small little huff at the man's words, not wanting to listen to anyone but his alpha. He knew that he couldn't disobey the male's words though in the state he was currently in. "Fine, but get here as soon as you can," The omega demands of the alpha rather stubbornly.

 

Harry only laughs at his feisty little omega. Louis was the absolute perfect in the alpha's eyes. "I will, baby. I love you," he says, knowing that he had to end their call soon if he wanted to get on the first flight out of the country he was currently in.

 

"Love you too, Hazza," Louis says fondly into Zayn's cell phone, completely and utterly infatuated with his alpha.

 

"I'll see you very soon, Lou," Harry promises the omega as he ends the call. He knew that if he didn't do it soon that he would have stayed on the line with the other male and he needed to get a move on it if he wanted to get home before Louis' heat hits too hard.

 

*********

 

It's about an hour later and Harry has finally managed to get onto a plane headed towards the county that holds his omega. He was in the high class section of the airplane without the whole luxurious empty room to himself. The rest of the band had decided to stay behind in Hong Kong to sight see for a while.

 

Harry was yet again nervous as he sat on that plane. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he was. Him and Louis hadn't really talked about what would happen in he went into heat. The omega said he was on suppressants so neither of them were even expecting this to happen.

 

Harry knew that if he helped Louis through his heat he was most-likely going to end up mating with him. He doesn't think that he has enough self control to hold himself back from doing so. The omega was his soulmate and he loved him so damn much. He definitely knows he'll be spending the rest of his life with the other male, but does Louis feel the same?

 

The alpha wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he mated with Louis when the omega wasn't ready for that yet. He knew that he had to at least try to hold himself back, for Louis' sake.

 

Harry lets out a small sigh as he retrieves his cell phone from his skinny jeans pocket. He's instantly bombarded by replies and tweets from disappointed fans. The band had postponed the next week of shows and there were so many unhappy fans now.

 

The alpha decides to give the fans a bit of an explanation. He wasn't going to tell them exactly what was going on, not yet. The announcement about him and Louis' relationship had to be talked over with the omega first. He needed to know that, that would be what he would want as well.

 

Harry bites at his bottom lip as he thinks out a tweet inside of his head before he starts to type the words out.

 

HarryStyles: I want to formerly apologize for having to postpone the tour for a little while. An emergency came up back home and we will continue with shows once it has been resolved.

-All The Love, H x

 

The male is bombarded with replies almost instantly and only sighs as he ignores them. Harry couldn't help but to think about what exactly his omega was doing right now.

 

Louis was probably already at Liam's apartment and Harry trusted his best friend, but he was a little mad that his mate was at a place that was probably drenched in another alpha's scent.

 

Harry clenches his fists at the thought. An unexpected rush of anger flowing through him. The alpha suddenly feels overheated, feeling like his emotions were utterly consuming him. The increased lack of self control could only mean one thing.

 

"Shit," the alpha groans out when he realizes what was happening to him.

 

He was going into his rut, which wasn't suppose to be due for three more months. So much for him trying not to mate with Louis. The both of them were going to be way too out of their minds to control themselves from mating with each other. Harry just prays that Louis is ready for them to officially mate, because he knows that he is.

 

The alpha is more then ready to start his life with the omega. He already knows that he would do anything to make the male happy and satisfied. He loved him so damn much and they've only known each other for a couple of weeks at that point. It would be a month next week, a few days after his birthday.

 

They would probably still be too lost in their heat and rut to even celebrate, but honestly that wouldn't bother the alpha too much. At least he was going to get to officially call the omega his own soon enough.

 

Harry couldn't help but to smile at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Louis.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: How do you think Louis’ heat and Harry’s rut is going to go?

 

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

 

It was a long and stressful night for Louis. After all, it had been years since he's had a proper heat and when it finally hit him in the middle of the night, it had hit him hard.

 

The omega can remember, ratherblearily, how his best friend and Liam, had forced him into the guest bedroom, in an unknown apartment on the other side of town. He can't remember too much of how he had gotten there, but was grateful that the room had a en-suite bathroom attached to it.

 

Louis' body was absolutely on fire, he was hotter then he's ever been before in his life. However, every single time he would take off the large sweatshirt, that belonged to a certain alpha, that he's been wearing fondly for over a week, it just made him feel even worse without the smell of his alpha cocooned around him.

 

The omega spent most of his night in the bathroom, his feet resting in the bathtub that he had filled full of the coldest water he could. He refused to get the sweatshirt he was wearing wet, and he refused to take it off in the same sense. So, that was the best option that the omega had to keep cool.

 

It was around two in the morning when the animalistic urge to breed finally kicks in for the omega. Slick had already been running down the omega's thighs for hours, coating him and the bathroom in the strong scent of his heat. The male's dick had been hard for hours, but he was mostly able to ignore the stiffness until the urge to be stuffed full of a knot had finally kicked in.

 

Louis had long since discarded his pair of underwear somewhere in the bathroom when they had become too wet with slick to be comfortable, hours ago. The omega had tried to relieve himself some of the pain of needing to be bred by using his fingers, but his small hands did absolutely nothing to help the aching pain that was flowing through him.

 

"Harry!" Louis would whine out the name without even realizing he was doing it, needing for the alpha to be there with him.

 

It was around six in the morning, when Louis had finally given up on trying to relieve the absolute burning feeling and urges that were flowing through him. Instead, he just decided to lay on the bathroom floor.

 

The tile flooring was cold and relieved a bit of the aching heat that was pumping through the male. The omega eventually manages exhausts himself enough to fall into a fitful sleep on the floor. Even in sleep the omega couldn't help but to whine out for his alpha, needing him to get there and help him through the heat and need that was rushing through him.

 

********

It's only a few hours after that when Louis awakens from his fitful slumber on the bathroom floor. The first thing the omega is able to notice is a very familiar smell from somewhere inside of the apartment.

 

It was a wonderful, amazing smell, that Louis could just breathe in for days. It was the smell of his alpha, the same scent he's been wearing around for days. The man's scent seemed much stronger than usual, even from the distance between them. Louis doesn't question that too much though, more worried about the fact that his alpha had finally arrived.

 

"Harry," the omega whines the name out as he lifts himself off of the cold tile floor of the bathroom. His body ached so much more then it had a few hours before, mostly due to him sleeping on such a hard surface, and the fact that his heat was now in full swing.

 

The omega forces himself to move, despite the pain that was rushing through his body. He makes his way out into the guest bedroom with only minimal effort, taking notice as the scent of his alpha starts to grow closer to the bedroom.

 

Harry had arrived to his best friend's apartment only a few minutes before. The alpha was, thankfully, still in very much control of his rut. Although when he takes in the beautiful scent of his omega in heat for the first time, he just about loses it.

 

"I'm so glad you're here, he's been calling for you just about all night," Liam says, letting out a sigh of relief as he takes in his best friend at the front door.

 

It had been a long night for everyone inside of the apartment. Liam and Zayn hadn't been able to get much sleep with the whines and screams that kept coming from across the hall in the guest bedroom. They could only imagine how Louis was feeling with it all.

 

When Liam had left his sleeping boyfriend to answer the door to his apartment, he had made sure to not wake up the peacefully sleeping omega. He knew how much the male needed his sleep, and didn't want to disturb him. 

 

Harry doesn't really listen to the  words that the alpha is trying to say to him, much too focused on something else to do so. Instead, he just pushes his way past the male to follow the strong scent of his in heat soulmate that was coming from inside the apartment.

 

Liam only shakes his head as he watches his best friend's form disappear down the hall and into the guest bedroom, deciding to head in that direction himself, to go back to his own bed.

 

The moment the door to Liam's guest bedroom is opened, the alpha is practically being attacked by his beautiful omega. Harry quickly catches the male as he jumps at him, not wanting the boy to hurt himself. The alpha quickly wraps his arms around the boy's waist, holding the male up and against himself as he breathes in the beautiful scent he's been missing for days.

 

 

"Need you, Hazza," Louis whines out as he buries his face into the alpha's neck, breathing in the mouth-watering scent that was coming from there. For some reason Harry smelt sweeter then usual, but the omega didn't really understand why in his own heated state.

 

"I know, baby," Harry sighs out, taking another moment to breathe in the omega's scent himself. The alpha was so glad to be back with his soulmate again. "I need you too," the alpha admits to the omega, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer, now that his soulmate was right in front of him.

 

Louis only whines in response to the alpha's words, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly as he moves his head to peer into the other male's gorgeous green orbs. "Then lets hurry, alpha," the omega practically begs the other male.

 

Harry only smiles at the omega in his arms. The boy was sassy and demanding even when his heat was in full swing. Man, was Louis absolutely perfect to the alpha. "Okay, we're going, feisty," the alpha jokes to the omega, as he steadies the boy against him.

 

Louis would have giggled at the words any other time, but he was too far into his heat to do anything, but let out a needy whine. All he really wanted was the animalistic urges that were pumping through him. The need to be bred and mated were much stronger then the omega could handle and all he wanted was the pain that was pumping through him to be sated.

 

Harry is extra careful as he carries his omega out of Liam's apartment building and to his shiny black Range Rover, almost as if the boy would break if he held him too harshly. The alpha places Louis into the passenger's seat of the car and carefully buckles the omega up.

 

The boy whines when his alpha moves to close the door, however, reaching a hand out to grip at the alpha's wrist. He was obviously worried, in his instinctual state of mind, that his soulmate was leaving him. "Stay, Hazza," Louis whines out the words as he sends the alpha a pair of pleading blue eyes that practically kill the male in question,

 

Harry smiles down at his soulmate reassuringly, carefully peeling the boy's hand off his wrist. "I'll be right back on the other side of the car, Lou," The alpha reassures the omega, leaning down to place a quick little peck onto Louis' lips to try and soothe the boy.

 

Louis watches Harry like a hawk as he makes his way around the expensive car and climbs into the drivers side of the vehicle. The omega seems to relax a bit once the alpha is inside of the car beside him.

 

The alpha smiles lovingly at the boy beside him, reaching over to hold one of the omega's hands in his own, as he starts up the vehicle with his other.

 

In the enclosed space of the car it was so much harder for Harry to keep his cool. The scent of his soulmate in heat, right beside him, was pushing him further into his rut. The alpha has been ignoring his hard erection inside of his, probably too tight jeans, for hours now. He needed to stay in control for both him and Louis' sakes, but the need and pain comes crashing into him all at once with the omega this close to him.

 

"Knot. Mate. Breed," those were the animalistic words that kept flowing through the alpha's head. He grips tightly to the steering wheel with the hand that wasn't holding onto the omega's own, forcing himself to stay in control until they made it to his family's cabin.

 

It was a long and rough twenty minutes that it took for them to get to the property of the cabin, which was located in the middle of the woods. Thankfully, far enough away from anyone and anything, so that no one could bother them for the duration of their stay at the cabin.

 

Harry almost loses it when Louis unbuckles his seatbelt halfway through the drive and tries to climb across the center console to sit in the alpha's lap. It was something of s miracle that Harry actually manages to calm the omega down enough to sit back in his seat, instead of joining the omega in causes them to get into a car crash.

 

Harry tried to hurry up and get to the cabin after that. He didn't really want, the obviously impatient omega beside him, to get them into an accident.

 

When the alpha finally pulls into the driveway leading to the cabin, he lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that it would only be a few more minutes before he can fully let himself go.

 

The car isn't even fully parked before Louis is leaping over the center console and into Harry's lap, too far into his heat to care how the actions may have looked in any other circumstances. The alpha only smiles as he turns off the car and grips onto the omega's waist, carrying the boy with him as he gets out of the car.

 

"Alpha, need you," Louis whines out again as he rubs himself all over the alpha, getting his slick stained into the other male's clothing, not like Harry cared about that too much though, too far gone himself.

 

"I know, baby," Harry breathes out to the omega as he carries his soulmate into the small cabin and instantly towards the stairway.

 

Normally, when the alpha arrived to the cabin in this time of the winter, he would have started a fire the moment he had arrived, but the both of them were too far into their heat and rut to even notice the slight chill inside of the small building.

 

Louis wasn't wasting any time as he strips the alpha of his clothes as he's being carried up the wooden stairs of the cabin and into the large bedroom that him and the alpha had previously made love in, only about a week before that.

 

By the time that Harry sets tbe omega down onto the king sized bed, the alpha was stripped down to almost his boxers, his skinny jeans having been pushed just down past his knees.

 

Harry finally allows himself to let his alpha take up most of his control and crashes his lips into his omega's in a heated kiss as he pushes his skinny jeans the rest of the way off his body.

 

Louis leans into the alpha's kiss, reaching out to grip the male's hair in practically a death grip, as he shoves his tongue into the alpha's mouth. Harry moans as he dominates his omega's mouth, swirling his tongue around the boy's in an intimate sort of tango.

 

The two of them only pull away from each other once they run out of breath, both of them panting as they stare into the other's eyes. "Need you," Louis whines out the words again once theirs air back inside of his lungs.

 

Harry groans at the words, his alpha taking control in that moment, not being able to hold back the uncontrollable feeling he was getting from his rut.

 

Louis squeaks out a little breath of surprise as he's practically tackled back onto the bed, Harry's much larger body shadowing his.

 

The alpha lets out a sound much like a groan as he starts to suck a hickey into the boy's neck, right at the spot where he knows he'll be biting into soon enough. While he's working on his newest art piece, the alpha pushes his boxers down his legs and throws them somewhere inside of the bedroom.

 

Louis was letting out loud moans and whines due to the alpha's assault on his neck. His slick was already dripping onto the bedsheets, probably causing a stain that wouldn't come out, especially after the continuation of the omega's heat and the alpha's rut.

 

Harry pulls away from the omega's neck so that he can remove the other male's only item of clothing, the alpha's own sweatshirt.

 

The alpha almost loses it the moment that his omega was bared to him, even if it wasn't the first time seeing the boy naked. It was just something different seeing his soon-to-be-mate so far out of his mind with his heat.

 

"Alpha," Louis whines out, staring up at the other male with a far off look in his eyes, as the alpha takes too long in making his next move.

 

Harry lets out a small sigh as he reaches out towards the part of the omega's body that was aching the most, instantly pushing two fingers inside of the male's hole to see how loose he was.

 

When an omega goes into heat, their bodies instantly open up to make it easier to take an alpha's knot, even with this knowledge, Harry wanted to be extra sure that he wouldn't hurt his omega.

 

Louis whines at the feeling, needing much more then the alpha's fingers to feel any type of relief. "Need your cock, Hazza," Louis whines out, reaching to grip at the alpha's wrist that was near his hole. "Hurry."

 

Harry groans at the words, losinghimself a bit as his eyes turn darker then their usual shade of light green. The alpha instantly drops his hand back towards his side as he takes his place above the omega.

 

Louis' eyes practically roll back into his head as Harry pushes himself into the omega. The boy's hole instantly opens up for him, more then ready for the mating that was about to come to it.

 

"God, I love you," Harry moans out as he pushes himself fully into the omega, leaning down to plant his lips onto the other male's in a small little kiss, not knowing how much longer he was going to be able to hold off from practically wrecking the male under him.

 

Louis opens his eyes to stare up at his alpha, the gorgeous light blue returning to his eyes at finally getting a bit of what he needed. "I love you too, Hazza," the omega whines out as he grips at the alpha's back, scratching at the naked skin there with his short nails.

 

The alpha lets out a groan as he finally allows his rut to take over as he pulls out of the omega and pushes back in with a rather rough thrust. Louis only lets out a high pitched happy little whine, as he grips tighter onto the alpha's back.

 

Harry grips ahold of the boy's hips in a rough enough hold that would definitely end in dark colored bruises as he thrusts into his omega with only the animalistic urge to breed and mate.

 

Neither of them say anything to each other as they allow themselves to be completely taken over by the urges rushing through the both of them. Harry couldn't help the possessive growls that leave his throat on every inwards thrust, having been taken over by his much more animalistic side.

 

Louis lets out loud and high pitched noises every time that Harry thrusts against his prostate, causing a rush of pleasure to flow through him. It doesn't take very long for Louis to start to feel Harry's knot forming at the rim of his entrance. It would have been an embarrassingly quick timing if it wasn't for the both of them being in the state that they were in.

 

Louis bares his neck to his alpha the moment that the knot is pushed inside of him, his instincts telling him that it was time for the mating bite that would tie the two of them together forever. Harry doesn't even miss a beat as he bites down onto the mark he had made earlier, effectively bonding the two of them together as mates.

 

The feeling of the newly forming bond and Harry's release flowing into him is what pushes the omega over the edge. "Hazza!" The male shouts out his new mate's name as his cum splashes onto his stomach.

 

It takes them both a few minutes to come down from their highs. Both of their minds were much clearer now that the animalistic urges that have been flowing through them have been sated for a little while. "How are you feeling, Lou?" Harry asks the omega as he tries to flip them around gently.

 

"Uncomfortable," The omega whines out as he's placed on top of the alpha's chest, still tied to the other male by the knot in his hole.

 

Harry moves to kiss the pout off his new mate's lips, smiling up at the boy as another flow of his release rushes into the boy. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about how uncomfortable this position would be for you once I had knotted," the alpha explains as he stares down at the bite mark that he had left on the boy's neck, smiling fondly at his work.

 

Through the new bond Harry could tell that Louis was happy, even if he was rather tired. That made him feel a bit better about them not having talked about mating or anything before this came up. It was obviously too late now, but Harry was so happy that things happened the way they did.

 

"It's okay," Louis yawns out in response to the alpha's words, snuggling up into Harry's chest. He winces a bit when the movement tugs on the male's knot still locked inside of him.

 

Harry smiles down at the omega resting on his chest, loving the fact that the boy was now completely and utterly his. "I can feel your happiness, love," Louis says eventually moving his head so that he can stare up into the alpha's face.

 

Harry chuckles a little bit as he leans down to kiss the omega's nose. "I'm just so happy that you're finally all mine," he says, wrapping his arms around the boy's naked waist to allow the boy to snuggle closer to him.

 

Louis smiles at the words, kissing a spot on Harry's chest in between his two swallow tattoos. "Me too, Hazza," the omega says in agreement to the question, completely and utterly happy with how things have turned out. Even if they were a bit quick and spontaneous, but most good things were, in the end.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: What do you think I have in store next for these two love birds?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter** **Nineteen**

 

"Harry!" Louis whines out at a significantly hard thrust from the alpha above him, wrapping his legs around the male's waist completely at peace with being this intimate with his new mate.

 

It's been a few days since Louis' heat and Harry's rut had started and the two of them have been lost in each other ever since. They haven't been completely possessed by their needs since that first day, thankfully, meaning they could just enjoy being with each other, even if they were still very much horny most of the time.

 

The two of them didn't even have to really talk that much anymore considering that they could just feel what the other was feeling. "I love you so much, Lou," Harry groans out, leaning down to kiss at the still tender bite mark on then omega's neck.

 

Louis lets out a whine at the pleasure that the action spreads throughout his body. Mating bites were always very sensitive, especially the first few months after a first mating. "I love you too, Hazza, but if you knot me in this position again, I will castrate you once your knot goes down," Louis threatens his mate, dead serious about it. After all, experiencing being knotted in that position once was enough for a lifetime.

 

Harry lets a pout fall onto his lips as he stares down at the omega below him with fake sadness in his face. Louis knew it was fake because he could feel how utterly happy the alpha was. "But if you castrate me then we won't be able to have that large family that I've always wanted," the alpha says seriously as he leans down to plant a loving kiss onto the boy's cheek.

 

Louis' raises an eyebrow at the alpha's words. "How large of a family are we talking here?" The omega asks the male, letting out a small whine as the alpha pulls out of his hole.

 

Harry smiles as he thinks about the family he's always dreamed about having once he found his mate, as he moves his other half onto his side gently, so that he can get back into position behind him. "I want at least six kids. That way we would never have a boring life, having to keep up with all of them," Harry explains to the boy as he pushes back into the omega, wrapping his arms lovingly around his mate's waist as he kisses his mating bite.

 

Louis lets out a moan as the alpha plows himself into his prostate on the first thrust. "I don't know about six," the omega tells the alpha honestly, after all, it wasn't like Harry would end up being the one carrying them all, in the end.

 

Harry lets out a groan as his knot finally forms inside of his mate, the omega in front of him sending his own release onto his chest due to instinct. "Just imagine it though. Me and you living in a nice big house on the countryside with no one to bother us for miles. Our six kids playing out in the yard without any cares in the world as we cuddle together in a hammock that's shady by a tall hemlock tree just watching the kids run around in the sun, probably getting sun burnt because they refused to put on sunscreen," Harry says, smiling at the image of it all flashing through his head as he leans down to plant a loving kiss onto the other male's shoulder.

 

Louis smiles himself at the picture that went through his own head. It was a beautiful picture, even if it wasn't what he had envisioned for himself. He never really wanted children, but with Harry, he'd have all the children in the world if it would make his mate happy. "You've got it all planned out, don't you?" Louis jokes to the alpha as he turns his head around to smile back at the male behind him, loving the feeling of contentment that was flowing through the both of them.

 

Harry only leans down to kiss the omega's lips. "I can't stop thinking about how absolutely amazing my life is going to be loving you," the alpha whispers against the male's lips, pulling away from the short kiss to say the words.

 

Louis smiles fondly at the alphaas he stares into the beautiful green eyes of his amazing soulmate. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was getting an alpha like Harry to be his mate. "You're such a giant cheese ball," the omega says, jokingly, to the alpha. He moves a hand out to push one of the male's curls out of his face, completely infatuated by the man.

 

"I'm your cheese ball though," Harry says to the omega, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around the boy's waist and resting his chin onto Louis' shoulder.

 

Louis only sighs as he leans into his alpha's touch, completely content to snuggle back against the male. "Yeah, and I wouldn't take you any other way," he says to his alpha, allowing himself to close his eyes and relax in his soulmate's arms.

 

Louis can feel the happiness that his words make the alpha feel, from their bond, and he can just imagine how bright of a smile the male was holding at the moment. "I love you, Lou," Harry whispers to his mate, noticing how the boy was getting ready to drift off into sleep again.

 

Louis smiles sleepily at his alpha's words knowing that the other male didn't really have to say it since they both could feel the others feeling now, but of course Harry was too much of a sap not to say it every five minutes. "I love you too, Hazza," Louis tells him, using his nickname as he slowly drifts off to sleep, completely and utterly at peace with being the closest he possibly can to his soulmate.

 

********

 

A few hours later, and Louis finally stirs awake from his slumber. Sometime during his nap Harry must have moved the two of them into a more comfortable position to cuddle each other, because the omega finds himself with his head perched on the alpha's strong chest and their legs intertwined under the covers.

 

Louis lets out a small little yawn as he lifts his head up so that he can peer up at his still sleeping soulmate. A sleeping Harry was one of the softest things that Louis' ever had the delight of seeing. The alpha's unruly curls were splayed all over the place, and his soft pink lips were always parted just enough so that the male can release breaths of air through the small gap. Louis thought that the sight was absolutely beautiful.

 

The omega just takes a couple of minutes to appreciate the sleeping man under him, deciding not to ruin the small little moment too quickly. However, the room was starting to get a little chilly since the fire had long died out when the two of them had fallen asleep, and since the omega couldn't build a fire to save his life, he would have to rouse his sleeping mate from his slumber.

 

Letting out a small sigh Louis leans up just enough to plant a few small little kisses against the alpha's face. "Hazza, the fire's died down and it's starting to get cold in here, love," the omega whispers to his mate, trying to wake the male in the softest of ways.

 

Harry allows the omega to plant a few more of those sweet kisses along his face, before he allows himself to fully open his eyes to announce that he was awake.

 

The alpha smiles at the sight before him. Louis' hair was a mess on top of his head, and his bright blue eyes looked as if they were sparkling with how happy the omega seemed to be. Harry wanted to wake up to the sight of a lovely and sleepy Louis, every day for the rest of his life.

 

Harry leans down to greet the other male with a loving kiss on the omega's lips. "I'll go and get another fire started," he promises the boy as he grudgingly moves away from his cuddly mate.

 

Louis lets out a small whine as the alpha leaves the bed, not liking how cold the loss of the other male's body made him feel. The omega watches the naked alpha moves, appreciating Harry's bare skin as the other male makes his way over to one of the dressers on the other side of the bedroom.

 

Louis watches as the alpha slips into a pair of boxers, covering up his lower half and the omega was a bit disappointed that he couldn't stare at the other male's completely naked form while he rebuilt their fire.

 

Louis knew that if the alpha hadn't that his heat probably would have tried to push its way back to the surface. The two of them really didn't need that to happen because they needed to get a bit of sustenance back into their bodies before they ended up being tied together again.

 

Louis cuddles into the warm blanket on the bed as he watches his alpha work on getting the fire started. The omega was completely at ease with taking in the man's form as he hunches over the small fireplace. The muscles in the alpha's arms and back would strain with the male's movement, and Louis couldn't help but to admire how incredibly fit his alpha was.

 

"I can feel you staring at me, love," Harry says from his spot by the fireplace, a large smile spread across his face at knowing he had his mate's full attention.

 

Louis only smiles fondly at the alpha's words, deciding that he was going to mess around with the other male a little bit. "How can you tell I'm staring at you and not the beautiful woodwork of the fireplace?" The omega asks, raising an eyebrow even though he knew that the alpha couldn't see the action since his back was still facing him.

 

Harry lets out a small chuckle at the omega's words, finally rising back up and onto his feet, the newly formed flames bustling inside of the hearth of the fireplace. "So, you weren't checking me out the whole time I was crouched over then?" He asks the omega jokingly as he makes his way back over to the bed.

 

Louis can't help but to smile fondly at his alpha as he tries to put on a neutral face to keep up with his joke. "I don't know maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I guess you'll never know," he jokes to the alpha, watching as the male climbs back up and onto the bed.

 

Harry hovers over his mate, staring into the other male's gorgeous blue eyes, extremely grateful for the beautiful male below him. "I guess I won't," the alpha says, going along with the joke before he leans a bit further down to plant his lips upon the other male's.

 

The kiss doesn't last long, just a few seconds, but it's enough to express all of the love that they have for each other in the small gesture. "We should probably get something to eat," Harry says, letting out a small sigh as he pulls away to stare into his mate's pretty blue eyes.

 

Louis sighs as well, never wanting this little bliss with Harry ever to end. He would be absolutely happy if the two of them could just stay at the small cabin for, forever and never go back to their normal lives. "Yeah, we probably should," the omega agrees with the alpha.

 

Harry smiles at his mate as he gives him one last peck on the lips before rising back up from the bed. "Let me get you something to wear," he tells Louis, already making his way back towards the dresser that he had retrieved his boxers from earlier.

 

The alpha comes back a few seconds later with a dark blue colored t-shirt, knowing that it would be a couple of sizes too big for the omega so it would cover up all of the needed spots from the chilly cabin air.

 

Louis smiles at the alpha as he takes the item of clothing, not shying away from the other male at all as he pushes his way out of the bed, completely naked, to slip the shirt over his head.

 

Harry watches the omega rather intensely as he makes his way from out of the covers, much like the other male had done to him earlier. The alpha is a bit sad when the omega pulls the item of clothing up and over his head, hiding all of the skin that was previously naked to his eyes.

 

Once the omega is dressed he turns back to face the alpha with a raised eyebrow. "I could feel your eyes on me, love," he says, mimicking the alpha's words from earlier, jokingly, as he smirks at the man.

 

Harry rolls his eyes at his mate's words, a small smile spread across his face. "Well, at least I'll admit that I was staring," the alpha says teasingly to the omega.

 

It was Louis' turn to roll his eyes as he shrugs his shoulders at the alpha. "I don't know what you're talking about because I wasn't staring," he tells the alpha simply, sending the male one last smirk before he makes his retreat from the bedroom.

 

*******

 

About twenty minutes later and the two of them were sat in front of the fireplace in the living room of the cabin. The two of them were as close as they could be without Louis sitting in the alpha's lap. They each had a bowl of chicken noodle soup in their laps as the television plays a re-run of Friends.

 

"I'm sorry that chicken soup is all we have left," Harry apologies to the omega as he takes another spoonful of his own meal.

 

Louis only shrugs at the alpha, "It's not your fault, we'll just have to prepare better for next time," the omega says to the alpha as he moves to eat his own soup.

 

Harry practically beams at the next time in Louis' sentence, because there was going to be so many more times that the two of them would be locked away together for an extended period of time. The alpha would never get over having the omega as his mate.

 

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asks the question rather randomly causing Louis to drop his spoon into his soup at the unexpected question.

 

The omega quickly recovers as he glances up to see that Harry was staring at him with such a fond look on his face. "Of course I know that, you dork," the male says, shoving at the alpha's shoulder a bit as he stares back into Harry's green eyes.

 

"And I love you too," Louis says sweetly, leaning up to plant his lips against the alpha's again for about the hundredth time that day.

 

Harry's practically beaming as the two of them break away from the kiss, a bit of arousal making its way into the air as their needs slowly start to rise to the surface again. "I think that's enough sustenance for a while," the alpha jokes as he places their bowls of soup onto the coffee table.

 

Louis lets out a small laugh, but agrees with the alpha as he crawls onto the man's lap, crashing their lips back together in a passionate kiss.

 

The television is completely forgotten in the background as the two of them quickly get lost in each other. "I'm going to ride you," Louis says concludes the words to the alpha in between their heated and passionate kisses.

 

Harry only lets out a groan at the omega's words. He has always been rather turned on by how sassy and demanding Louis was, so he was kind of waiting for this moment for a while now. "Then what are you waiting for?" Harry jokes to the omega with a raise of an eyebrow, as they break away from the kisses to stare into each other's eyes.

 

Louis only shakes his head at the eager alpha, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Calm down, alpha, I didn't get there yet," the omega jokes to the other male.

 

The omega doesn't waste anymore time as he reaches in between them to pull the alpha's cock from his boxers. Harry lets out a small groan as his hard erection is met with the cold air of the cabin.

 

Louis doesn't spend to much time messing around as he quickly sinks himself down onto the alpha's cock. Harry lets out a loud moan as he reaches out to grip at the omega's hips with a bruising grip.

 

"Fuck, Lou," the alpha groans out the words as his mate starts to ride him.

 

Louis only moans in response, aiming for his prostate as he sinks back down onto the other male's penis, gripping onto the alpha's shoulder to get better leverage.

 

"I love you so damn much," Harry moans out as he kisses his way down the omega's neck, Louis only moves his head a bit to the side to allow the male more access as he continues his movements on the alpha's lap.

 

"I love you too," Louis whines out as the alpha starts to suck on his mating bite that was still rather tender.

 

"I think I'm getting close," Harry admits, a little embarrassed about how quickly he was getting off with the omega riding him.

 

Louis sighs at the alpha's words, not wanting to give up his control just yet but he really wasn't ready for how uncomfortable it was going to be if Harry knotted him in the position they were currently in.

 

The omega allows the alpha to move them into a position so that Louis' back was against Harry's chest, before the alpha takes up control of the thrusts.

 

When the alpha said he was close he wasn't lying because it only take a few more thrusts before the alpha's knot it is being pressed inside of Louis' hole. Harry bites down gently at the mating bite on the omega's neck as he pushes his knot in fully, causing Louis to let out a loud moan as he sends his own release onto his chest.

 

It takes a few minutes before the two of them come down from their highs, completely at peace with being tied to each other again for the second time that day. "I love you," Harry says, probably for the millionth time that day as he kisses the boy's shoulder sweetly.

 

Louis only smiles sleepily at the alpha's words, snuggling back into the male's chest, ready for another nap after that. "I love you too, Hazza," the omega promises, already starting to drift off into another slumber.

 

Harry does the same as he wraps his arms around the omega's waist, completely and utterly infatuated the human being that was tied to him. He would never get over the fact that Louis was all his now and that he was tied to him for life, metaphorically and sometimes, literally.

 

The alpha, almost, laughs at the one joke he makes up in his head, but doesn't want to wake up his sleeping mate so he decides against it. He smiles one last time at Louis' sleeping form before he snuggles up closer to the other male and starts to drift off to sleep himself.

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Do you think that Harry and Louis' lovey dovey freshly mated couple phase is ever going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m hosting a contest on Wattpad called “The Little Things Contest” and it’s a contest for all types of One Direction fanficiton’s and it would be really helpful if any of you could spread the word if you have a Wattpad. :)


	20. Chapter Twenty

 

 **Chapter** **Twenty**

 

 

The newly mated couple were were snuggled up onto the couch in the living room of the cabin, Louis' head was on the alpha's chest and their legs were entwined together. The need that had been rushing through them from their heat and rut has officially come to an end, the night before, so their was nothing but love and complete bliss spread between them.

 

They both knew, however, that their beautiful alone time together soon had to come to an end, but they wanted to enjoy it for just a little while more.

 

"Are you sure we can't just stay here forever?" Louis asks the alpha as he looks up at the alpha from his spot on his chest, the omega was a little sore after the week of almost endless love making the two of them had, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

 

Harry lets out a small chuckle as he cards his fingers through his omega's feathery hair, loving the sweet and calming air that was spreading around the two of them. "I think that someone would come looking for us after a while," the alpha says jokingly, honestly wishing that the two of them could stay like that for forever.

 

Louis only sighs, knowing that the alpha was right, but really wished that he wasn't. "I just want to stay here with you like this forever," the omega admits, leaning up to plant his soft lips against the alpha's.

 

Harry smiles into the kiss before pulling away to look into the male's beautiful bright blue eyes. "There's something I need to discuss with you," the alpha says seriously, sending the omega a reassuring smile so he knows that it wasn't about anything bad.

 

Louis sits up a bit so that he's perched onto the alpha's lap, wondering what it was that his mate could possibly want from him. "What is it?" The omega asks curiously, staring up into the bright green of his mate's eyes.

 

Harry smiles down at the omega and plants a small kiss to his forehead before he gets to what he needed to discuss with his mate. "I was thinking that I should probably give out an announcement to the fans about finally mating, but I don't want to do anything without getting your permission first," Harry says softly to the other male, worried about how the idea of being placed into the spotlight might make his mate feel.

 

Louis only smiles at his alpha's words, absolutely loving the idea that everyone in the whole world would know that Harry belonged to him. "I would love for you to announce to the world that I'm yours," he tells his mate lovingly.

 

Harry only smiles at the omega, kissing the boy's cheek. "It's not going to be too overwhelming with the fans?" The alpha asks, wanting to be one hundred percent sure that his omega would be comfortable with all of the attention that would be put onto him after the announcement.

 

Louis only nods at his worried mate. "Your fans don't scare me, Hazza," the omega tells the alpha jokingly, leaning up to peck the alpha's lips.

 

Harry chuckles at the boy's words. "They should though, baby," he says, a bit serious about the words. Sometimes his fans could be downright scary and rude, but he knew that his omega could handle just about anything thrown his way. That's just how perfect Louis was.

 

"Is that what that small photoshoot you just had to have earlier was for?" Louis suddenly asks his alpha with a raise of an eyebrow.

 

Harry has said that the reason that they were getting all dressed up and using his fancy camera to take what looked almost like professional pictures. Was so that they would remember their mating for years to come. The omega that the idea was absolutely adorable and didn't even argue when the alpha forced him into an outfit similar to his own. Louis realizes that, that probably wasn't the whole truth though now.

 

Harry only smiles down at his mate as he kisses his forehead again for probably the hundredth time that day. "Partly, yes," he admits to the other male, never wanting to lie to the boy ever again now that they were mated. Though it would be fairly hard to do so anyways since they could feel each other's emotions.

 

Louis isn't even mad about the new information. It was just like his alpha to think he had to make their announcement to the public as perfect as possible. "You're such a romantic," the omega accuses his mate, rather fondly.

 

Harry only smiles at the omega as he reaches around the boy to grab his cell phone off the coffee table. "You've caught me," he says to the male teasingly.

 

Louis watches as the alpha clicks onto his Twitter excited to get the news out to the public as quickly as he could. "Shouldn't you tell your family first?" The omega asks the alpha curiously as he watches his mate's actions.

 

Harry only shrugs at the omega's words. "I've already told my mum and Gemma about you after our first date, they won't mind finding out that we made everything official from social media. Would you like to call your family before I announce it?" The alpha asks the omega, not wanting to upset the boy if he wanted his family to find out in a better way then over the Internet.

 

Harry feels the instant change in the omega's emotions when he asks about the boy's family. Louis moves his gaze down to his lap as the familiar tears threaten his vision as he thinks about his own family.

 

The alpha instantly sets his cell phone down to pull his mate closer into his chest to comfort the boy. He felt like an awful alpha for even bringing something up that would make his omega distressed. He makes calming noises to the boy as he rubs at us back, patiently waiting for the gut-wrenching sobs to cease a bit.

 

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, baby," Harry whispers to his mate soothingly as he rocks the boy back and forth on his lap.

 

Louis only shakes his head as he wipes a bit at the tears on his cheeks, feeling a bit calmer in his mate's arms. "It's something you should know about," the omega says, resting his head onto the alpha's shoulder as he breathes in the male's calming scent.

 

Harry waits patiently as his mate takes a few seconds to just breathe in his scent to calm himself down enough to begin his story. "I was only sixteen when I lost my family," Louis explains as he gets himself emotionally ready to tell the full story. It was something he barely ever did, because it was so very hard for him.

 

Harry rubs at his mate's back as he waits for the story the boy was about to tell, he kisses the boy's head trying to encourage him to continue on. "It was a Friday night when it happened and I had to stay late at school for footie practice, so I was the only one away from home," the omega says, having to pause to take a few deep breaths so that he didn't let his emotions get to him quite yet as he thinks back to that awful day three years ago.

 

"When I arrived home that night the house was eerily quiet, which was never the case with having six siblings," Louis shuts his eyes tightly as he remembers his younger siblings and how energetic and happy they always were.

 

Harry feels the omega's rushing through his mate as if they were his own and it was crushing the alpha to know that something this awful could have happened to his beloved.

 

The alpha only continues with his soothing noises as he waits for the omega to continue his story, as patient as ever for his mate to take as much time he needed. "I can remember calling for my mum, who would always wait up in the living room for me to arrive home, she was always so overprotective," The omega can't stop the tear that makes its way down his cheek as he thinks about his lovely mother, he missed her the absolute most.

 

Louis wipes the tear away as he prepares himself for the next part of his story. He can still remember the flashbacks from that night so very clearly, it was something he'll never forget in the end, no matter how hard he tries. "I found my mum first, she must have been waiting for me in the living room like usual when the killer had arrived and startled her, there was so much blood, and you could tell that the sick fuck who had done it had tortured her before he had finally slit her throat," Louis growls out his last words, suddenly angry at the psycho who had killed his family.

 

Harry could feel the anger inside of the omega and couldn't truly tell where Louis' ended and his began. The alpha knew that if he ever was face to face with whoever caused this much pain to his mate, he might just kill them.

 

"I found them all the same way, bloodied and mutilated, my youngest siblings were the hardest to see, they were only two years old!" The omega does start crying a bit then, the awful flashbacks of his family's bodies flashing through his head.

 

He forces them out as he clutches onto the alpha in front of him for support, taking in deep breaths of the male's scent as he calms back down again. "Zayn's family took me in after that, they were always sort of like family anyways, but they made me one of their own after that," Louis explains, still extremely grateful for everything Zayn's family has done for him.

 

Harry nods in understanding at the omega's words. "Did they ever find who killed your family?" The alpha asks timidly, not wanting to upset his mate any farther, but he was a little curious to know.

 

Louis shakes his head as he pulls back to look up into his mate's eyes for the first time since he started his story, instantly being mesmerized by the beautiful green orbs. "The police had no leads and closed the case after a year of searching without any luck," the omega explains, still very angry at the world that his family's killer was still out there running around.

 

Harry nods, smiling sadly at his mate, feeling how sad his omega was feeling. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again," Harry promises his omega as leans down to kiss the boy's lips.

 

Louis smiles into the kiss, enjoying being that close with his mate for a few seconds before pulling away. "I love you, Hazza," the omega sighs out to his mate, snuggling back up to the alpha's chest.

 

"I love you too, baby," Harry says fondly, rubbing up and down his mate's back.

 

They stay like that for a second just enjoying each other's warmth and comfort after the omega's big confession. Louis' the one who finally breaks the silence between the two of them, saying something into the alpha's chest since he didn't feel like moving. "You can make the announcement now, Hazza," he says, knowing that his alpha was excited to tell the world about the two of them.

 

Harry smiles at the words, kissing the top of the omega's head as he reaches for his phone again. Louis lifts his head up enough to watch the alpha type, wanting to see the announcement before its sent.

 

Harry scrolls through the giant amount of pictures he had imported onto his phone from his camera earlier, trying to find his favorite one for the post.

 

Louis watches fondly as Harry smiles brightly as he picks out the perfect picture and the omega agrees that it was probably one of his own favorites.

 

"We look like such a power couple in this one," Harry notes as he adds the photo onto his post.

 

Louis couldn't argue with the words in the end, because they did look pretty good together in that certain picture.

 

Harry quickly types up the words to go along with the pictures, trying to make it all as perfect as he possibly could. After all, this was one of the most important announcements of his life. It had to be the absolute best it could be.

 

 

 

HarryStyles: I'm super excited to finally announce to the world that I have found the thing that I was missing most in my life, my lovely soulmate: @louist91. He is the most caring and loving person I have ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Love you, Lou. -H x

 

Louis smiles as he watches the beautiful tweet not even bothered by how much bad, as well as good, feedback it was going to receive. The omega's own cell phone beeps from its spot on the coffee table as he receives the notification from the tweet.

 

Louis doesn't even bother to reach for the item, totally content with staying cuddle up into his mate's arms. He was totally planning on ignoring the rest of the world until he had to officially leave his mate's side again.

 

"You should come and live with me," Harry suddenly says out of nowhere as he places his cell phone back down to properly hold his omega again.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at the sudden comment, but smiles at the idea, nonetheless. "I would love that, but how is that going to work when you're leaving for tour again tomorrow?" The omega questions the male and Harry only rolls his eyes.

 

He kisses the omega's lips once more, loving how smart his mate was towards him at times. "Not right now, baby, after we get back from that," he says to his mate, snuggling the omega closer to him as he breathes in the boy's beautiful scent.

 

"We?" Louis questions the alpha, not moving his head from its spot in the male's neck as he speaks in his mate's scent.

 

"Yeah, you're coming with me for the remainder of the tour, aren't you?" Harry asks the boy, knowing that they hadn't really talked about it, but they had just mated so there's no way the omega would want to stay behind in another country while he's gone.

 

Louis sighs into the alpha's chest, knowing that his next words would hurt his mate. "I can't just abandon my responsibilities at my job," he tells the alpha, hating the idea of not being with the male for even a second, but he couldn't just abandon his job or Zayn like that.

 

Harry only pouts at the omega's words. "But you're my responsibility now," the alpha says to the boy, not liking the idea of his mate staying behind in another country while he's half way across the world. What if something happens to him while he's gone?

 

Louis sighs, feeling the alpha's anxiety about his decision to stay behind. "I can feel your anxiety, love," the omega says, pulling away from the male's neck to stare up into his eyes again. "I will be completely fine here in little old Doncaster until you get back," he says, trying to reassure his mate of this.

 

Harry sighs, still not liking the idea at all, but respecting his mate's decision in the end. "Okay, baby, if it's what you truly want," he says, agreeing to the boy's words. "But when I get back from tour you're moving in with me no matter what," he jokes to the omega, leaning down to pepper kisses all over the boy's face.

 

Louis lets out a few giggles at his mate's assault. "I've got to talk it over with Zayn first," he tells the alpha, knowing that he couldn't just leave without talking about it with his best friend and roommate. The two of them have lived together for three years now it was going to be a big decision for the two of them to finally separate.

 

"Okay, deal," Harry says, deciding that it would be best for the omega to talk the decision over with his best friend. After all, he knew how close the two of them were and he didn't want to do anything to harm their friendship.

 

"Thank you, Hazza," Louis tells his mate, so glad that he had managed to get someone as understanding and caring as Harry. He wouldn't change his alpha for absolutely anything.

 

He loved him more then life itself already, and it's only been a week. The omega couldn't wait for the rest of their lives together.

 

Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, the omega was scared to be away from his alpha again, but he tried to push away those fears. He didn't want Harry getting worried about him, or else, he would talk him into coming on tour with him and he had to stay back for Zayn's sake.

 

🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝🥝

Question: Do you think it's a good idea for Louis to stay behind while Harry goes back on tour?


End file.
